What's In A Name
by GleekMom
Summary: Anderson Brothers, White Collar/Glee Crossover: Neal had never told anyone his secret. Blaine thought he might never see him again. Then tragedy struck and two brothers were brought back together to become a family.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**The only show I love as much as Glee is White Collar. And my number one man before I met Darren Criss was Matt Bomer. I always said that they should play brothers. So you can only imagine (or witness, if you know me) my complete and utter hysterical happiness when the casting announcement was made. And yet I promised myself I wouldn't write a crossover fic, no matter how tempted I was. That was until the episode before the season finale, and Sara asked Neal if his real name was Neal Caffrey. He responded it was a long story. And then I died. And this fic was born.**

**For those of you who don't know White Collar: Neal Caffrey, a con man, forger and thief, is captured after a three-year game of cat and mouse with the FBI. With only months left while serving a four year prison sentence, he escapes from a maximum security federal prison to find his ex-girlfriend, Kate. Peter Burke, the FBI agent who initially captured Neal, finds him and returns him to prison, but Neal has a better idea: He will help Peter solve white collar crimes. Peter agrees and Neal is fitted with a tracking anklet that keeps him within a two mile radius, under Peter's close supervision. This begins an unconventional but successful partnership.**

**For those of you who do know White Collar: The season 3 finale does not exist in this world. This takes place after "Stealing Home."**

**I do not own White Collar or Glee. Happy Birthday Jeff Eastin, who does own White Collar. This fic's for you! The first scene is straight from the show, but it's the only one.**

* * *

><p>NEW YORK, February 21, 2012<p>

Neal stood in his loft, confronted once again by his ex, Sara. Could he ever really make her a part of his life here? With Kate, everything had been easy. She was the love of his life, sweethearts since they were 18 years old. She had known everything about him. He had trusted her, but Kate was gone. He trusted no one anymore, not fully. Well, there was one person. But he was safely tucked away where he couldn't be hurt like Kate.

"Don't do it again," Sara reproached.

Neal looked at her curiously. "What?"

"Neal," she said stepping toward him. "What are we doing right now?"

"Talking?" he said slowly tilting his head. He wondered what she was getting at.

"Yes, we're talking, we're being open with each other," she answered, and Neal smirked at her. "That is what we need to do. I don't need you to protect me by hiding things from me, alright?" Neal lowered his eyes. "Because that's where we got tripped up last time."

Last time. They had nearly been engaged, not too long ago. He had messed it up, of course. He had thought it worth it at the time. Now he didn't know. The last two years of his life had been the best. He had built a life for himself, with Peter and Elizabeth. He had a chance with Sara if she let him. He could have it all. Or he could go with his partner-in-crime, Mozzie; hone his craft, prove himself the best in the business, live life on the run. He had been on the run from the people he loved since he was 18. He had he lied so long, was as honest life even possible?

Neal looked back at her. "That and a multi-billion dollar u-boat treasure," he added sarcastically. Mozzie had stolen the treasure, then gotten Neal involved. It had nearly destroyed his relationship with Peter and sent him back to prison. But that was all resolved now.

Sara laughed and went over to the table to grab the wine and the glasses. "Alright, tonight, you and I are gonna talk. Not about your hearing, but you and I are gonna talk."

His hearing. He'd served 2 years of his 4 year extended sentence as a consultant to the FBI; extended because he'd escaped from the prison in which he had already spent nearly four years. Now he was being given the chance at commutation. He had helped Peter and the FBI accomplish a 94% conviction rate with his expertise in art and forgery, not to mention his charming smile. Commutation would mean freedom; no more anklet, no more monitoring, no more radius. Freedom meant finally seeing _him_ after so long.

"What are we gonna talk about?" Neal asked with concern.

"Everything," she answered, as she sauntered over to the couch in the corner. Neal's eyes shifted. He didn't do that, not with anyone. No one knew everything, not Peter, not Elizabeth, not even Mozzie. No one since Kate, and she was gone. There was only one person alive who knew everything, and he was 600 miles away.

"Quid Pro Quo," he covered, feigning amusement, attempting deflection, as he went to the hutch for his own wine goblet and followed her to the couch.

"I," she said confidently, "am an open book."

"Really?" he said looking down at her. Her look said she told him the truth. "I don't know where to start," he said honestly as he sat down.

"Of course you do," she giggled, and Neal couldn't help but think how adorable she was as she curled up on the couch in her dress and high heels. They stared into each other's eyes.

"How many other former fiancés do you have?" he teased. She tossed her head as she laughed. "And, do they all practice Tai Chi?"

"Stop it, it was just the one," she retorted holding her finger up. "Just the one."

"Really? Are you sure?" he continued to tease.

"Is your real name Neal?" Sara asked, continuing the banter.

He didn't even hesitate. "That is a very long story," Neal started, brushing her off.

"It sounds like a really good story," she pushed.

"I prefer, frankly, if you started with something a little less personal," he quipped.

She continued talking and he maintained the banter, but now his mind was elsewhere. It was a long story, and one that started years ago, during his childhood. He had been 10 years old, and it was shortly after his family moved from St. Louis, Missouri to Westerville, Ohio when the most precious creature was placed into his arms the day his baby brother was born.

* * *

><p>LIMA, OHIO, February 21, 2012<p>

They raced to the hospital when they heard of Quinn's accident, Blaine and Kurt still in their tuxedos from the wedding. Lima was a small town. The officers in the emergency room knew Mr. Hummel and his son Kurt. And they knew of Kurt's boyfriend, Blaine. As soon as they arrived, they took Burt aside.

"I need to see her," Puck was yelling to anyone who would listen. "Where is she, I need to see Quinn!"

A nurse came over and tried to calm him. Finn quickly texted Carole, and she came out from the patient area as soon as she could, racing over before anyone else. She took Puck lovingly into her arms and let him cry himself out on her shoulder, but Blaine could not help but notice that she kept glancing over to him.

Burt finished talking with the officers and walked over to his wife. "The accident was really bad," she told them. "For both Quinn and the other driver and passenger." She glanced again at Blaine. _Why did she keep doing that,_ he wondered. "But Quinn's alive. She's had some significant trauma to her neck and spine, so that will continue to have to be monitored, but she is going to make it."

"You mean she might not be able to walk?" Finn asked desperately.

"They don't know yet Finn," she said, putting a comforting hand to his cheek and then to Puck's. Rachel pushed her way in and wrapped her arms around Finn, starting to cry. Puck wandered aimlessly in search of someone and ended up in Santana's arms, while Brittany rubbed Santana's back. Kurt's hand was still clasped in Blaine's, but panic was flowing through Blaine's veins. Something was very wrong. Carole, Burt, even the cops kept looking at him. He was suddenly finding it very difficult to breath.

Carole and Burt walked hand in hand over to Blaine and Kurt and Burt put an arm around his son's boyfriend. "Let's go for a walk, Blaine," he asked.

"No," Blaine stood firm, gripping Kurt's hand even tighter. "I'm not going anywhere, just tell me what's going on."

"The driver and the passenger of the other car weren't wearing their seatbelts. They were thrown from the vehicle Blaine." Blaine's mind raced. Was it Nick? Jeff? Trent? Sebastian? His vision was blurring. Burt squeezed his shoulder. "Your father was driving the other car, Blaine. Your mom was with him. They are in very critical condition. Blaine, they're probably not going to make it."

Blaine didn't feel his knees give out or Kurt try to hold him up. He only felt the cold of the linoleum as he pressed his cheek to the floor to keep from throwing up. As salty wetness pooled beneath him, he realized he must have been crying. In the far distance he heard people yelling, and it sounded like Kurt but it couldn't be because Kurt's warm hands were on him, his own tears mixing with Blaine's. It had never been easy with them, but he didn't wish this. He didn't _want_ this. He prayed that if they lived he would do everything he could to get them back together as a family. He would forgive his father, he would help his mother, he would do anything. Family. In his fog, he remembered someone was missing.

He slowly sat up, his eyes rimmed red and swollen, his eyelashes dripping with wetness. He wiped his nose on his sleeve, not even caring. "I…need…" He tried to breath, he tried to think, but he couldn't remember the name or the number and he pressed his fingers to his eyes, just trying to focus.

"What do you need, Blaine, anything," Burt entreated.

"I need you to call someone for me. In New York. His name is Coop…" he trailed off. That wasn't right. Not anymore. "His name is Neal." He couldn't remember the last name. Not in his current state of mind. But he had the phone number memorized like it was his own birthday and he quickly rattled it off to Burt. "Tell him that Mom and Dad are hurt. And in the hospital. Tell him…" It was impossible. It was the request of a little boy that didn't understand anything about the world. But he didn't care, not now. "Tell him I need him."

"Blaine," Kurt said gently, lifting Blaine's chin to meet his eyes, worry plastered all over his angelic face. Angels. Blaine laughed a little, then thought himself delirious. What his family needed now more than anything was an angel. "Blaine, who is he?"

Blaine laughed again. His emotions had gotten the better of him, but in the heat of the trauma it all just seemed so funny. Here was his boyfriend, Kurt. Kurt that knew everything about him; every freckle, every scar, every hope and dream and secret, except one. Except this one. He looked Kurt in the eye, and shook his head, shrugging with the absurdity of it all. "He's my brother, Kurt. He's my big brother."

* * *

><p>NEW YORK<p>

Neal raced to Peter and Elizabeth's house as soon as he hung up the phone. Before he'd been hopeful. Now he was desperate. His commutation was no longer just something that he wanted, now it was a necessity. He needed the ankle monitor off, he needed his freedom. He needed to get to Ohio.

He didn't tell them everything. But as he sat on the couch next to Elizabeth, his hand in hers, he stared up at Peter pacing back and forth in front of him. Peter's arms were crossed, his forehead furrowed, his lips pursed deep in thought. Peter feared what all this meant.

"So you would go to Ohio," he asked, though it was a statement, not a question.

"Yes," Neal answered, his heart pounding in his ears. He would leave as soon as his anklet was cut.

"And you would stay there?" Peter asked, unable to hide his disappointment.

"Only for a short time, Peter. It's almost March, he has school, I'm not going to take him out this late in the year. And it will take a while to settle the estate anyway, sell the house. We'll come back here in the summer. He'll live with me. His boyfriend is starting college in New York anyway in the fall, so it will be good for them to be together."

"And June is ok with all this? Having your little brother move in with you at her house?" Elizabeth asked softly.

"She loves me like a son. She'll love Blaine too." Neal returned his attention to Peter. "I'm sorry I kept this hidden from you, but I did it to protect him. Please, Peter," he begged. "I have to do this. I don't know what will happen to him if I stay trapped here. Before it was fine, nothing really would change. But now. This changes everything Peter."

Neal watched him. He could see the wheels turning. He knew Peter well enough by now to nearly read his thoughts. He understood that Peter feared Neal would never come back, that he'd use the opportunity to run.

"You'll come back?" Peter asked firmly. He wanted Neal to be free. Well, more free than he was now. But he still couldn't fully trust him. The con ran through his veins like the oxygen in his blood. It's what kept him alive. But maybe now that would be different.

"I have a good job here, a wonderful home, a partner and best friend, a family," Neal tried to reassure him. "But Blaine is every bit a part of my family as you and Elizabeth are."

"Moreso," Peter corrected.

Neal bowed his head and wiped his misting eyes. "Moreso," he nodded. It had been years since he'd seen him. Blaine had been a little boy then. The voice had since matured on the phone, but he'd never dared to give Blaine an address, an email, or any other traceable way to contact him. When he thought about him, he still pictured the 8 year old little boy he left behind so long ago. Keeping Blaine safe had been one of his top priorities. "I promise I will bring him back here. It's what Blaine will want anyway. And I'll enroll him in school and I will start work again. I'll only be away three months, Peter, and then I will be underfoot and in your grasp again."

Elizabeth looked up at her husband, her heart breaking for Neal. Neal hadn't talked about his parents at all that evening, other than to say that they were in an accident and weren't going to make it. He never mentioned if their death would be painful for him, but she felt his hand tremble beneath hers. She realized that she was the only one he would ever share that with, and that it was a gift that he did. Neal was an expert at hiding his feelings. At hiding everything. They had never even known that Neal had any siblings, though Peter had always suspected there was someone out there that he was protecting.

Peter turned from Neal and rubbed his face with his hands. He was proud of the man before him. Wanting to go home, wanting to help his brother. What more could he ask? Neal had spent his entire adult life keeping Blaine safe from the dangers Neal put himself in daily. With Blaine here, it would be one more thing keeping Neal straight. This was a good thing.

Hands on his hips, he turned to Neal, whose eyes never left him. "I will do everything I can Neal."

Neal breathed out a sigh of relief as he let go of Elizabeth and dropped his head into his hands. The hearing was tomorrow. Hopefully by nightfall, he would be on a flight to Ohio.

* * *

><p>LIMA, OHIO<p>

Getting Blaine to leave the hospital the night before had been nearly impossible. He was up at the crack of dawn to go back today. It wasn't long before they were told that there was no hope. Kurt looked up to his father, remembering being here is a similar position only a year ago and his own tears fell with the pain that overflowed from Blaine's heart into his own. Kurt stood by Blaine's side as his boyfriend said goodbye to his parents and the life support was pulled. He knew the troubles Blaine had with them, but suddenly it didn't matter anymore. Time was up for apologies and forgiveness. In fact, for Blaine, it felt that time had stopped.

They went back home, to the Hudson-Hummel household. Blaine went straight to Kurt's room and curled up on the bed with a pillow. The tears never stopped. His heart never ceased aching. Kurt curled up with him and rubbed his back. He brought Blaine food and water, but the boy refused it all. Kurt understood. He had been there himself, less than ten years ago. He knew the pain of losing a parent. He had no idea what it must be like to lose both at the same time.

Eventually Blaine's sobbing stopped and he fell into a deep sleep. Kurt took the opportunity to shower and change into pajamas. He got a warm washcloth to wipe Blaine's face, red and swollen with hours of tears, and dabbed on moisturizer. Blaine was so exhausted it didn't even wake him. Kurt went out to the living room to talk with his father for a while. The home seemed oddly full of people: His parents, Finn, Puck, Sam, Rachel. Santana and Brittany had wanted to come, but Kurt told them to go home. There was nothing they could do for Blaine right now. The house was full but the tones were hushed, no one truly knowing what to say. Eventually, they all went to bed. Kurt curled up with Blaine, kissing him on the head, and turned out the light. It took a long time for Kurt to stop listening to the sound of Blaine breathing and to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>They woke to the doorbell chiming and Kurt glanced to the clock. 11am. He hadn't realized they'd slept so late. Blaine sat up and looked around, confused. Then he remembered and curled his knees in.<p>

"My parents are dead," he whispered to Kurt.

"I know, Baby," Kurt breathed, wrapping Blaine in his arms. Blaine's hair was a mess of curls, the t-shirt and jeans he had slept in were wrinkled and worn. His eyes were better this morning, the washcloth and moisturizer had helped, but there was still every sign of the despair in Blaine's face. "Are you hungry?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shook his head, pulling his knees in tighter, and leaned his head against the wall with his eyes closed.

There was a knock on the door. After a moment, it opened slowly.

Burt stood there with a man that Kurt had never met before and had only learned about two days before, but whom he recognized instantaneously.

Neal stepped inside hesitantly, and took in his surroundings. He stared at the curly haired boy on the bed and anguish filled his face. "Blaine," he called softly.

Blaine heard the voice as though it was a distant dream, then realization hit. He slowly opened his eyes to see the man across the room. He had aged nearly ten years since seeing him last, but it felt just like yesterday as the man was only a boy returning for the summer from Dalton. Blaine unwrapped his legs, and his face broke out in a smile as the tears once again started rolling down his cheeks. He jumped off the bed and ran into the man's arms, which felt so strong and sure and right around his waist. "Cooper," he sighed. "I didn't think you would come."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**I would so love to hear your thoughts! Any questions, please feel free to PM me or ask in your review and I will PM you back with explanations. And for those of you who don't want White Collar or Glee, GO WATCH IT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**Hello all you lovely readers! Thank you so much for your alerts, reviews and favorites already! I am so excited for this story and I am loving writing it for you.**

**Without further ado, other than to say I do not own White Collar or Glee, enjoy Chapter 2!**

* * *

><p><strong>OHIO<strong>

Neal looked down at the teenager clinging so tightly around his waist that he would need pliers to pull him loose. Where had his baby brother gone? Where had the curls gone? While he had been away pulling cons and paying the price, his brother had somehow gone from boy to man.

"Shhh…" Neal soothed as he pet Blaine's brown locks. The gesture had always calmed him before, but now the curls were a mess of matted hair gel. "It's going to be okay. I'm here now, everything is going to be okay."

Burt stood in the doorway of Kurt's bedroom, watching the strange man who had suddenly stepped into Blaine's life. He couldn't help but feel both happy and scared for Blaine that his brother had returned, not to mention more than a little bit threatened. He wondered what it meant, how long would he ber here for. Would he just abandon Blaine again as it seemed he had before? Or would he take Blaine away from Kurt and their family? He caught his son's eyes and saw the same questions. He motioned for Kurt to join him and put his arm around his son's shoulder.

"Come on," he whispered. "Let's give them a few minutes alone."

Burt and Kurt closed the door behind them. Blaine pulled away from his brother and wiped his tears on his sleeve. He looked at the wetness he had left behind on Cooper's suit. "Sorry about that," he said with a faint laugh.

"I've missed your snot on my blazer," Neal said nostalgically, taking Blaine's face in his hands. "I've missed you."

"They're dead, Coop." Blaine lowered his eyes. "Mom and Dad are gone."

"I know, Blaine." Neal pulled Blaine to him again. Now that they were together, he wondered how he had ever let him go. "But I'm going to take care of you. It's you and me from now on, I'm not going anywhere," Neal promised.

Blaine shook his head and pulled away, taking a seat on Kurt's bed. "But I don't understand."

Neal came and sat down next to him. "I'll explain everything, I promise. But first, you need a shower and fresh clothes from the look of it." Blaine didn't move. Neal pushed him up from the shoulders and steered him to the bathroom. "Go. Now. I'll pick out something for you to wear. Can you wear Kurt's clothes?"

"Yeah, most of them. Find something comfortable, Coop," Blaine ordered with little conviction.

"Something comfortable," Neal nodded. _Coop_. He wasn't at all used to it. It was one thing to hear it over the phone every few months from a voice that gradually matured while the image of his baby brother stayed in his mind. But to be called the name to his face was different. It brought back memories. His one regret.

He took his time going through Kurt's wardrobe, trying to get a better sense for the guy that was dating his brother. He decided Kurt was flamboyant, but fashionable, and wondered just which of Kurt's clothes Blaine typically borrowed. He pulled out some jeans that looked like they might fit and a linen button down. He knew Blaine would prefer a t-shirt and sweats, but he assumed those were in Kurt's drawers, and he was slightly frightened at what he might discover if he should rummage around in there. Besides, dressing nicely might help Blaine feel better.

Neal breathed in deeply, calming the ever present devil on his shoulder that told him to run. Not this time. Never again.

As if through ESP, his cell phone rang, and Neal chuckled to see Peter's name and number pop up onto the screen.

"Checking up on me already, Peter?" Neal asked with an eyebrow raise, as he settled onto the stool by Kurt's mirror.

"Just making sure you got in alright," Peter lied.

"Just making sure I still answered your phone calls," Neal corrected. Peter was never a good liar. Not like him.

"Touche," Peter conceded, and his voice softened with concern. "How's your brother?"

Neal ran his hand through his hair. "He's alright," he sighed.

"Don't make him promises you can't keep Neal," Peter warned.

Neal ignored the truth of Peter's warning. "Give Elizabeth my best Peter," he said ending the phone call.

"I always do."

* * *

><p><strong>NEW YORK<strong>

Peter hung up the phone and wrapped his wife in his arms. "Neal sends his best," he shared, kissing her quickly. He had stayed home from work today until he could be reassured that Neal was not on the run.

She rubbed his arm in comfort. "You're still worried," she said knowingly. She knew Peter better than anyone.

Peter scoffed and shook his head. "Neal can't even take care of himself, how is he going to take care of a kid?"

"That kid is 17 years old," Elizabeth reminded him. "Chances are he can take care of himself just fine."

Peter let her go and walked to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water. "No judge in their right mind is going to give convicted felon Neal Caffrey custody of a minor once they pull up his federal record."

"I'm sure Neal has a plan," she reasoned. "Neal's not a killer, he's not violent, he poses absolutely no risk to his brother. He plays a game of wit in high class society."

"He's a regular Robin Hood," Peter said sarcastically.

She came up behind him and rubbed his shoulders, the stiffness in his muscles evident with every stroke. "There's something else you're not telling me," she challenged. She had hoped that calling Neal would ease his anxiety, but it seemed to have only made it worse and she wanted to know why.

Peter shook his head and pulled away, starting to pace again. "We checked every record, every possible computer system. There is absolutely no record of a Blaine or Neal Caffrey in Ohio."

Elizabeth hugged herself, rubbing her hands up and down her arms. Peter could never put the job aside. He always hated when Neal kept secrets from him. No matter what the man was to him personally, professionally Neal would always be his case and Peter would always be in pursuit of his truth. She didn't excuse Neal, but she understood. His lies had never been malicious, he lied only to protect himself or those he loved. "I'm sure there is an explanation. Maybe they have different fathers. Different last names."

"No," Peter said with surety, shaking his head. "Neal said _their_ mother and father had died. No, it's something else. We always wondered if Neal's name was just another one of his aliases since we could never find a record before he was 18."

Neither stated the obvious. They both knew that Neal could have easily forged any document he needed. She stepped toward him and drew him in for a hug. "So what if it is?" she shrugged. "It doesn't change who Neal really is."

"It changes everything if he has crimes committed under his real name, Elizabeth," he snapped. "His commutation was for the charges we knew. Any unknown crimes could send him right back to jail." He bit his lip. Neal was his best friend. He knew he never should have let that happen, but he did and he couldn't go back, no matter how much Neal pissed him off all the time. "We have to get him to come clean. He can't bring Blaine here to New York, just to go back to prison again."

Elizabeth kissed him and rubbed his neck. "Neal will tell you what you need to know, Peter. Things are different now, I can feel it. He is going to do whatever he has to in order to keep Blaine safe. And that includes telling you the truth. You just need to trust him."

Peter scoffed. Trusting Neal was easier said than done. It was like trusting a magician not to use sleight of hand, or a casino dealer not to stack the deck. Neal was the slickest con man in the business. If continuing to lie, cheat and steal was what Neal needed to do to keep Blaine safe, Peter knew he would not hesitate.

* * *

><p><strong>OHIO<strong>

Finn, Rachel, Sam and Puck were gathered around the kitchen table at the Hudson-Hummel house working on creating a card and activity basket to bring to Quinn this afternoon once visiting hours started at the hospital. Their voices were hushed, filled with sadness at the turn of events. They were worried for Blaine and terrified for Quinn. There had been no improvement yet in her ability to move her legs.

Kurt spoke quietly with Carole and his Dad as they cleaned up the brunch dishes. Kurt and Blaine weren't the only ones who had slept in. Exhaustion had caught up to all of them and it was nearly noon.

"I just don't know what to do for him," Kurt grieved. "I remember how much it hurt when Mom died, but at least I had you. He has no one."

"He has Cooper," Carole reminded him. She placed a reassuring hand on Kurt's cheek. "And he has you."

"He won't come to me," Kurt frowned.

"Give him time, Kurt." Burt advised his son. "Blaine retreats when he's hurt. Just keep reminding him that you're here, and he'll come around."

Blaine and Neal entered the kitchen, and Kurt looked up sharply, immediately sighing in relief at the sight of his boyfriend. Showered and dressed, he looked exhausted but alive again. Blaine threw him a shy smile across the room and Kurt flew to his side, taking his hand. Blaine squeezed it tightly and Kurt kissed him on the cheek.

"I saved some french toast and bacon for you, Blaine," Carole said sweetly, putting a plate together. She looked at Neal. "There's some extra in case you're hungry as well."

"Thank you Mrs. Hudson-Hummel, that's very kind of you," Neal responded with his ever present charm, remembering how she was introduced to him earlier.

"Call me Carole, sweetheart," she instructed.

"Of course," he said with his grin of triumph. "I would love to try some of your French toast, Carole." When he turned to make himself a small plate, Burt rolled his eyes. Carole playfully smacked his arm.

Kurt looked at Blaine hopefully. "Are you hungry?"

As if on cue, Blaine's stomach growled and he laughed softly nodding. "Clearly I am, even if I don't want to eat."

The others silently cleared off their project to make room for Blaine, not knowing what to say. Kurt led Blaine to the table, served him the plate of food Carole had put together, and poured him a glass of orange juice. They two sat together quietly, Kurt constantly gazing into Blaine's eyes to make sure he was okay.

Neal cleared his throat uncomfortable. "Mr. Hummel, I don't mean to be rude, but," he glanced over to the kids gathered around the room. "Would it be possible for Blaine and I to talk with you and Carole without an audience?"

"Of course," Burt agreed, turning to the others. "Rachel, would it be alright if the boys headed over to your house? I know you guys still have a lot of work to do before visiting hours at the hospital."

Rachel glanced around and brushed off her skirt. "Sure, Burt. Come on guys," she said, gathering up their work and supplies. "Um…Kurt, are you coming?" she asked the boy at the table. Kurt glanced up questioningly at his Dad, not wanting to leave Blaine.

"Kurt stays," Blaine said, staring intensely at Neal.

All eyes turned to the stranger. It had been maybe ten years, but Blaine hadn't changed. When his eyes blazed like that, there was no changing his mind. It was an Anderson trait, inherited from their father. Neal nodded. "Kurt stays," he conceded.

* * *

><p>The adults stared at one another as Blaine watched his brother intently and Kurt held tightly to Blaine's hand. Fear and uncertainty permeated the atmosphere, while the undercurrent of loss never fully disappeared. Kurt's only concern was losing Blaine. He knew it was selfish, given that in less than six months he had planned to leave Blaine behind, but that had all changed in the blink of an eye. Losing each other now, when Blaine needed him most, was more than he thought either of them could bear.<p>

"Mr. Hummel," Neal started.

"Look, Neal, or Cooper, or whatever your name is," Burt interrupted quickly getting worked up. "I don't know how much you and Blaine have talked. But he has a life here. School, a boyfriend, friends, his show choir has Nationals coming up soon. I don't think he should just be whisked away from all that."

"Burt," Blaine said softly, willing him to stop. He was appreciative of how much Burt loved him and wanted to protect him. But he didn't need protection from Cooper. For eight years, Cooper was the one person who loved him more than anything and while he didn't fully understand it, he knew that Cooper had spent the last nine years protecting him.

"Mr. Hummel. Carole," he charmed. "The last year, all I have heard from Blaine is how much you all mean to him, especially Kurt," he added with a brotherly smirk. Blaine ducked his head to hide the blush, but it went noticed by everyone. "You have all taken such good care of him, I wouldn't just take him away from everything here."

Burt visibly relaxed and took Carole's hand. "I think we're all glad to hear that. It seems Blaine has told you much more about us than he has about you."

Blaine looked up but before he could say anything, Neal jumped in. "That's my fault." Neal paused. He'd thought long and hard about how much to tell these people, and in the end he realized that if they were all going to take care of Blaine like he needed, they deserved the truth. At least most of it. "I have had a lot to hide, since I left Ohio. Blaine understood when I left that he had to pretend that I never existed."

Kurt looked over at Blaine. Blaine was such a mix of emotions, it was nearly impossible to tell what he was feeling. What Kurt saw though was pain, uncertainty, discomfort. His eyes were dull, his skin was overheating and his breathing was shallow. Still, he clung to Kurt's hand and his brother's eyes as though without them he would be lost forever.

"My name is Neal Caffrey. But until I left, it was Cooper Neal Anderson. Mr. Caffrey was one of my professors at Dalton. He was more of a father to me than my own father," he glanced at Blaine and corrected himself, "_our_ own father ever was. When I left Dalton, I left Cooper Anderson behind and created a new identity, and a new life, with Neal Caffrey."

"I always wondered where the last name came from," Blaine admitted quietly.

Neal smiled softly at Blaine and continued, regret inching into his voice. "The life I led was dangerous for the people I loved. Protecting Blaine was one of my top priorities and I made sure he understood that." Blaine didn't miss that tears threatened to escape Cooper's eyes. Coop had told him so many times that he loved his life and his only regret was that it took him away from Blaine.

"Your secrets were always safe with me," Blaine assured him.

Neal shook his head. "But I can't keep them anymore. Not all of them, not from the people I love. Peter's taught me that."

"Who's Peter?" Kurt asked cautiously.

Neal smiled. "Peter Burke is my best friend and my partner. He's an FBI agent. I work for him as a consultant."

"A consultant for what?" Carole asked, intrigued.

"White collar crimes. Forgery, securities and art theft mostly." Neal sat back and took in their faces. Carole was interested. Burt and Kurt were suspicious. Blaine. He studied Blaine's expression. Blaine urged him to tell his family the truth. Neal found himself antsy and couldn't sit any longer. He got up and paced around the kitchen. Honesty never came easily to him; he had built an entire life on lies and crime. He was one of the top art thieves and forgers in the world. His talents were wanted by the best in the business. But now he was committed to living a straight life. How could telling these people about a life he had left behind possibly help them agree to let him have Blaine. And he did need them to agree.

He turned back to them. "What was the plan for Blaine? Did our parents make any arrangements?"

"We were planning on heading to the courthouse and filing the paperwork for guardianship in the morning," Burt explained warily.

Neal glanced to Blaine. "And that's what you want?"

_There hadn't been any other choices, _he wanted to scream_. You were stuck in New York, on a damn anklet with a two mile radius!_ But he didn't. It was clear that Cooper didn't want Kurt's parents to know the truth. He still didn't understand himself how Cooper was here. Was he on the run? Would he have to flee with him? If he did that, he'd never see Kurt again, and that was out of the question. He hated that he was only 17. Less than a year from now, none of this would be an issue.

"I don't know," he answered meekly. Without Cooper it would have been what he wanted. He loved Kurt's family as his own. Maybe more than his own, except for Cooper. "Is there another option?"

Blaine's eyes were hopeful and scared all at once. Neal sat down at the table and took Blaine's hand in his. "You know I want you to come live with me in New York. You'd finish out the school year here while I got everything with the house and the estate cleared away and then you'd come back to New York with me. Maybe enroll in the Dalton School out there? I know it's co-ed, so it's not the same, and the enrollment has already passed, but I'm sure between your history at the Academy here and Peter's help we could get you in for your senior year no problem."

Blaine was frozen in astonishment for a minute, as he realized what it all meant, then turned to Kurt. "I'd be in New York with you. We'd be together. Here. There. Prom. Nationals." The tears that welled in his eyes matched those of Kurt's as his heart lightened for the first time since he'd fallen to the floor at the hospital. He pulled Kurt toward him, kissing him with a promise of tomorrow that he'd been afraid to believe in the last few days. The world that had stopped around him suddenly started spinning again like the hands of a clock freshly wound. He felt the breath race back into his lungs with the air Kurt breathed into him.

Burt cleared his throat, and the boys blushed, as they always did, and pulled their lips, though not their bodies, reluctantly apart. Burt turned to Neal his arms crossed on his chest. "So you intend to take custody of Blaine then?" he asked, the apprehension clear in his voice. He didn't know this guy from Adam and he didn't think that Blaine's parents had intended on him caring for their son in the event of their death. There were way too many holes in his story and Burt didn't trust him one bit. He wasn't sure that he would hand Blaine over to him without a fight.

"No, I don't plan on seeking custody of Blaine." Burt startled at Neal's response. Blaine deflated as he looked at his brother. "Blaine, you know I would in a heartbeat if I could, right?" Blaine nodded. Neal turned to Burt. "I want Blaine to stay with me. More than anything. But I would never be granted legal custody of him. So go tomorrow."

"Coop," Blaine cried, seeing his world crash around him again.

Neal turned to Blaine. "Go with them tomorrow, and do what needs to be done. Let them get to know me. Let them talk to Peter. I promise, we'll be together." Peter's voice suddenly echoed in his head. _Don't make him promises you can't keep._ Well, nothing ever stopped Neal Caffrey from getting what he wanted. He would keep this promise. Nothing was going to keep him from Blaine anymore. "You have two families that love you Blaine. Let us take care of you."

Burt was taken aback by Neal's words and he looked at his wife, who smiled at him and touched his hand. She had already been charmed by this man, but he wasn't so easily swayed, not where his kids were concerned, and Blaine was one of his now. Still, Neal was right that he had two families that loved him. Burt walked up behind Blaine and put his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Whatever is best for you Blaine, we'll make sure it happens. With three months until the end of school," he eyed Neal, free from Blaine's watchful gaze, "we have a long time to get to know Neal Caffrey."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**So I'm not entirely thrilled with the way the conversation between Neal and Burt played out, but those two characters together are apparently difficult! I'm sure I will get better at it. I hope you'll stick with me.**

**Mozzie gets to have HIS say next chapter and for those of you who don't know Moz, I will make sure to get you up to speed! As always for my White Collar newbies, please ask any questions you need.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:**

**Your response to this fic, from White Collar and Glee fans alike, has been lovely. Thank you so much for reading, reviewing and alerting. It's so nice to meet new people from outside my typical Glee readers! **

**Info on Mozzie: Fellow con-man Mozzie is frequently Neal's accomplice having met shortly after Neal arrived in New York. Next to Peter, Mozzie is the one he turns to the most often when he needs help. If Peter is the angel on Neal's shoulder, Mozzie is the devil and Neal is frequently torn between these two father-figures. Mozzie is characterized by his quirky qualities and generally mysterious nature. He was abandoned as a baby and grew up in an orphanage in Detroit, and later in foster care, where he learned to be a con-man early. He is a jack of all trades. He does not trust Peter, who he refers to as "The Suit" and hates the government, though for Neal's sake he occasionally will participate in FBI investigations. He has a growing friendship with Elizabeth, who he seems to trust far more than her husband.**

**Now let's get on with it! I do not own White Collar or Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>OHIO<strong>

"Excuse me," Blaine mumbled as he stood from the table and went out the back door leading to Carole's gardens.

"I'll go," Kurt sighed.

"Let me," Neal begged, placing a hand on Kurt's. "Please."

Kurt looked to Carole, not his father because he could tell that his father shared his healthy suspicion of the man who just dropped into their lives. Carole though had a women's intuition. And her nod told her to let Neal go after his brother.

"Fine," Kurt conceded.

"Thank you," Neal said sincerely and he followed Blaine out the door.

"I don't trust him," Kurt immediately declared once Neal was out of earshot. "He reminds me of Sebastian."

"He is slick, that's for sure," Burt agreed with his son. He exhaled deeply, letting go of his worries for the moment, just for Kurt's sake. "But I also think he loves Blaine. And it is obvious that Blaine loves him. Whatever has gone on in their family, Blaine has been in touch with him the whole time. We have to remember that."

"Your dad's right, sweetheart," Carole said, taking Kurt's hands in her own. "Blaine will tell you everything when the time is right. And just because he's turning to his brother now does not mean that Neal is going to replace you," she added with a knowing look. Kurt's face softened. Women's intuition. Sometimes he swore that Carole knew everything before they had even had the chance to register their own thoughts.

Burt placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder and gave him a quick squeeze before pulling him in for a hug. "Why don't you go shower and get dressed, Kurt. I'm sure by the time you're out, Blaine will want to see you."

Kurt sniffled against his father and nodded. "I hope you're right," he said and walked back to his room.

Burt rubbed his neck and ran his hand over his head, though there was little hair to mess. Carole stood up and pulled him into her arms, rubbing his back slowly. "Nothing is ever easy around here, is it?" she said with a trace of amusement.

Burt huffed. "I just don't trust that guy. There's something about him. It has nothing to do with Blaine, you can see that's real. But I know someone who's hiding when I see it. I've lived with Kurt for a long time, I recognize the look. If being with him is going to put Blaine in danger, Carole, how can I let that happen?"

"You were right about one thing, sweetheart, we will have a lot of time to get to know him." She looked at him lovingly but firmly. "Just give him a chance. Whatever has happened in the past, he's here now. Give him time to get to know us, to trust us. He'll come around."

He brushed her hair from her face and kissed her softly. She was his voice of reason. Her calming touch soothed his quick temper. Her mother's intuition was the perfect balance to his father's suspicion. "I hope you're right, for Blaine's sake. I hope you're right."

* * *

><p>Neal found Blaine on a stone bench on the outside of the garden, huddled in on himself against the cold of the air and the pain in his heart. Neal took off his blazer and wrapped it around his brother's shoulders. "The last thing we need is you getting sick," Neal said as he breathed hot air into his own hands to warm them.<p>

"Why are you keeping everything from them?" Blaine asked angrily.

Neal knelt down in front of him, placing his hands on his brother's knees. "You know why, Blaine."

"No, I don't," Blaine said, snapping his eyes up to meet Neal's. "I don't understand anything, Cooper. I don't understand how you're here, I don't understand how you're suddenly back after all this time, and I don't understand why you can't get custody of me."

"Blaine," Neal breathed as he sat next to his brother and wrapped an arm around him. He expected Blaine to resist, but instead the boy melted into him. Always angry but always wanting to be loved through the anger, typically by Coop. He wondered what Blaine had done with it all after he'd left. "Do you let Kurt in like this?" he suddenly asked curiously.

"Yes. No. Sometimes," Blaine finally decided. "Not like I should." Blaine took a deep breath and sat up. "After you left I had to handle everything on my own. I was eight years old Coop, and even though I only really saw you on some weekends, holidays and summers, I always knew that you were a phone call away. Whenever anything bad happened while you were at Dalton, you always found a way home to me. And then…then suddenly I was on my own. I'd call and you couldn't talk. Or if you could you were a world away and completely out of reach. You never came home again, Coop!" Blaine's anger grew and though he tried to rein in the tears that streamed down his face he couldn't. "Where were you when I was beaten up in high school, Coop? Locked away in prison! Do you have any idea how hard that was for me? Not having you even to talk to? For eight years you were my everything, Coop and then you just vanished on me!" Blaine was yelling and but he couldn't stop himself. He had waited a lifetime to say these things and he never thought he would have the chance. Suddenly it all came pouring out. "How am I supposed to trust anyone again, Coop? How am I supposed to believe that Kurt is always going to be there for me. When he told me he was applying to college in New York, I was happy for him, but I've had times when I can't fight the feeling that he's going to go off to New York without me and will disappear just like you did. So no, I didn't let Kurt in like I let you in. How the hell could I have?"

"Blaine, I am so sorry." Neal's one regret to a lifetime of selfishness and greed hit him again, but hearing how much his absence had hurt his brother was painful. "I can't go back and change all that. I made poor choices. A lot of poor, egotistical choices that led to people I love getting hurt. Some even killed." Though Kate had made her own decisions he still wished he had done things differently to save her. "It's the strangest thing in the world to be so proud and so ashamed of your biggest achievements all at the same time." He paused and studied his baby brother. With Blaine hundreds of miles away, it had been easy not to think about the consequences of the choices he made. But with him right in front his eyes, it was nearly impossible. "Whatever you need to know, I will tell you."

"How are you here?" Blaine asked quietly.

"As fate would have it, I had a commutation hearing the day after I heard about Mom and Dad. It had meant a lot to me before, but knowing you were alone, well, then it meant everything. I needed to be here with you. I went to Peter and begged him to help me. He agreed. My sentence was commuted, my anklet was cut, and I was on the next plane to Ohio."

"What does that mean? For everything else you've done. Can you still go back to jail?"

Neal gazed at Blaine, determined to be honest. "Yes," he answered sadly. "I've told you all about Peter and he's got my back, Blaine, he does everything he can for me. And a lot of my crimes were made right before the commutation. But I won't lie to you. There are still things that they could arrest me for and there are a lot of people who would much prefer for me to be back behind bars." Neal smirked a little and Blaine recognized the mischievous twinkle in his brother's eyes. "Though I'd like to think that I am untraceable on the other jobs. If Peter hasn't figured those things out yet, no one will."

"So then why can't you go to court with me?" Blaine asked.

"You don't want Mr. Hummel and Carole to have guardianship of you?" he deflected.

"Before I would have," Blaine answered honestly. "But now that you're here, I want to be with you, in New York, and what if Burt or the court doesn't let me go? I'm not a little kid, Coop, I understand why Neal Caffrey can't do it. But why can't Cooper Anderson?"

Neal rubbed his hands over his face and on his legs. It was one of the things that could send him back to jail. The only person who had ever known was Kate. And the truth was he was scared. He didn't know how Peter would react if he found out that he'd lied under oath, on many occasions, about his name. But Blaine deserved the truth, Neal owed him that much and so much more. "This goes no further than us," Neal ordered and Blaine nodded his agreement. "The first thing I did when I left Dalton before heading to New York was to forge my death certificate. According to the State of Ohio, Cooper Anderson died on January 15, 2003. Then I created a new identity."

Blaine's eyes clouded over and he felt the heat in his body rise again. "So when Mom and Dad told me that you were dead to us, they were right."

The tears that abruptly welled in Neal's eyes were as shocking to him as Blaine's statement and he had to fight the lump in his throat. "They told you that?"

Blaine bowed his head. "Dad was furious. He screamed for days about how you wasted hundreds of thousands of dollars walking out of Dalton before your graduation." He coiled in on himself as he remembered the horrific atmosphere in his house for months after Cooper left. "He would call you worthless, selfish, good for nothing, sometimes even evil. Mom just cried. They took all your pictures down. They redid your room. Mom grieved like you had died. Dad acted like you were in jail years before you were. Then they told me that you were dead to us. Your name wasn't allowed in the house. In a way it made it easier, for me," he shrugged. "Until Kate sent me your phone number."

"Would it have been better if she hadn't?" Neal asked honestly, wanting to know the answer. He had always wondered.

"No," Blaine said firmly. "I've always needed you Coop. Anyway I could get you."

Neal laughed softly. "You keep calling me Coop, and Peter's going to figure out who I am in no time."

Blaine took his hands hands. He looked up at the face so much like his own. He loved his brother. No one and nothing would ever change that. "Cooper Anderson was a good guy. Maybe Peter knowing him wouldn't be such a bad thing."

* * *

><p><strong>NEW YORK<strong>

"What do you mean, Neal is in Ohio?" Mozzie bellowed at Peter.

It had been two days since the commutation and Mozzie had sat in Neal's apartment waiting and waiting, but Neal never showed and June never heard from him. The last thing he wanted to do was go to the Suit's house, but he'd be damned if he ever walked into the FBI office again, so he waited until after the ungodly hours of 9-5 and then descended onto the Burke household.

"I am not sure how much I am at liberty to say Moz," Peter smirked at him. Playing with Mozzie was one of his favorite pastimes. He wasn't sure it would ever get old. "Neal didn't seem like he wanted anyone else to know where he was going."

"Neal's fine Mozzie," Elizabeth attempted to assuage him. "He just had some business he had to attend to in Ohio now that he's off the anklet."

"No," Mozzie said pacing. "Neal doesn't HAVE business in Ohio. Neal doesn't know anyone in Ohio. He has nothing stashed in Ohio. There are no good cons in Ohio. There is NOTHING in Ohio."

"Maybe Neal has secrets he keeps even from you," Peter teased, though it was ironically true.

Mozzie stopped in his tracks and turned on his heal. "Neal doesn't have secrets from me Suit, Neal has secrets from _you_. Oh nevermind. Of course Mr. and Mrs. Suit are not going to tell me anything. I will just find out what I need to know on my own," he ranted as he grabbed his coat off the couch and slammed out the door.

Satchmo barked after him at the door as Mozzie left. Peter knelt down and scratched the dog behind the ear. "I agree completely, boy. This is going to be fun."

* * *

><p><strong>OHIO<strong>

"Kurt?" Blaine opened the bedroom door timidly. The room was empty and he closed the door behind him as he stepped inside.

Kurt emerged from the bathroom, dressed but with his hair wet. "Blaine," he breathed.

They stood apart from one another, both having so much to say, neither knowing where to begin. Blaine shuffled his feet, his hands shoved deeply into his pocket. Kurt stood leaning on one leg, his arms folded across his chest.

"I'm sorry," Blaine whispered.

"For what?" asked Kurt.

Blaine took a step forward, closing the distance between himself and his boyfriend. "Pushing you away. Holding myself back. I don't want it to be that way, but I'm scared."

Kurt stepped toward him, closing the gap more. "What are you scared of?" he asked gently.

"Losing you. Everyone leaves. First Cooper. My friends at school. My friends at Dalton. My parents."

Kurt took the last step in and wrapped his arms around Blaine. "You listen to me, Blaine Anderson. For as long as you need me, I am here. By your side, through good times and bad. I told you, I would never say goodbye to you and I meant it."

The day Kurt had said those words to him, Blaine had thought of Coop. He had wanted to believe Kurt desperately. But Coop had once told him the same thing before vanishing into thin air. He tried with all his heart to believe Kurt, and some days he did. Other days, it took more to convince him. Blaine reached beneath Kurt's shirt, pulling it free from his jeans and traced the muscles in his back. He felt Kurt shiver beneath him as he slowly dipped his fingers just beneath the waistband of Kurt's jeans.

"I need you," Blaine hummed, his voice low and wanting, as he pressed his hips into Kurt's.

"My parents and your brother are downstairs," Kurt protested breathlessly. His resolve dwindled with each touch of Blaine's hands on his skin.

"They're leaving for the funeral home." Blaine pressed his lips onto Kurt's sweet spot beneath his ear and moaned as Kurt's eyes rolled back in pleasure.

Kurt pulled back to see Blaine's narrowed eyes blazing with desire. "You should have gone with them."

Blaine shook his head as his eyes bore into Kurt's intensely, holding him closely around the waist. "I don't want to talk about burying my parents Kurt. Or about Cooper. I need to forget all that, just for a little while. I just need to be with you."

Kurt cupped Blaine's cheeks, brushing his thumbs beneath Blaine's eyes. "I love you so much," he whispered before pressing his lips to Blaine's, desperate and loving. He led Blaine over to the bed and laid down with him, slowly unbuttoning the shirt Blaine had borrowed. Blaine breathed a sigh of contentment as Kurt's hands swept over his chest. There was all the time in the world to deal with the heartache. Right now, Kurt would give Blaine whatever he needed to remember all the things that were good in the world.

**Author's Note:**

**Reviews are lovely and very much appreciated. Each and every one is like priceless art to Neal and a kiss to Blaine.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

**I want to thank each and every one of you again for your enthusiasm and interest in this story. I hope that if nothing else, this little fic encourages my amazing Glee fans to watch and fall in love with White Collar. And to my White Collar fans, take a glance at my other stories. Maybe I'll make you fall in love with Glee as well.**

**I do not own White Collar or Glee. But I would give anything to see Blaine walking around Neal's apartment in the next episode.**

* * *

><p>Neal stood in the funeral home with Burt and Carole talking with the funeral director about the service. He had told the Hummels that he hadn't needed them, but he was grateful for their presence. Both of them had experience with planning a loved one's funeral and they knew everything that needed to be done. It wasn't that he couldn't handle it himself, Neal Caffrey could handle anything. But the fact was, he didn't really know his parents that well and what he did know, he'd rather forget. Apparently, Burt and Carole felt otherwise. They certainly understood the difficulties that the Anderson boys had had with their parents, especially their father. But they had spent enough time with Blaine over the past year to discover the good things about their parents as well. Neal had trouble remembering.<p>

He felt almost relieved when he was interrupted by a phone call he had been both expecting and dreading since his anklet was cut. He politely excused himself and found an empty room where he could talk in private.

The caller didn't even wait for him to speak before jumping on him. "What the hell are you doing in Ohio, Neal?

"Well, hello to you too, Moz," Neal chuckled. He never expected to get away for long without this conversation, but he knew exactly how it was going to go and he hadn't looked forward to it.

"Don't give me your schoolboy pleasantries, Neal. You doing a job out there without giving me a cut?" Mozzie accused. "After everything I've done for you?"

"Hadn't occurred to me you would want a cut of this job, Moz."

"What the hell is in Ohio Neal?" he bellowed for the second time, losing his patience.

Neal's breath hitched as he thought of Blaine. "Everything," he said wistfully.

Moz breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank god! You're with a girl! A little celebration of freedom? Is it Sara? Did you take her to a little retreat, some spa, some dinner, some making love until the sun comes up. I'll admit, I had rather hoped you'd be celebrating with me, but it's ok, I totally understand."

"It's not a girl, Moz." Neal paused. He knew that Mozzie would hate the real reason. He didn't believe in ties to the past. But then again, Mozzie didn't have any ties. He didn't have parents or a brother or anyone else to give up the fast life for. "I'm here for a funeral."

"Neal," Mozzie warned.

"My parents were killed in a car crash Mozzie," he said, the anger building.

Mozzie was silent on the other end of the phone. Neal could imagine him, his brow furrowed and the sweat seeping from his pours as his friend panicked with the threat of exposure.

"Moz?"

"That's dangerous," Mozzie said, his anxiety evident.

"I have no choice Moz, it's my parents!" Neal began to explain.

"You always have a choice, Neal," the con man insisted. "It is the ability to choose that makes us human," he quoted in true Mozzie fashion.

"I have a baby brother, Moz," Neal cut him off quietly. Mozzie again was silent. Neal knew his friend wouldn't understand, but he hoped that he would accept it. "He's seventeen. He needs me now."

"There is nothing good that comes from ties, Neal," Mozzie finally said.

Neal considered Mozzie's words, and couldn't help but smile proudly. "You haven't met Blaine yet."

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt stayed home from school the next day to go to the courthouse with Burt and Carole. Neal stayed behind. It wasn't just that he didn't like courthouses, though that was certainly part of it. But more importantly, he couldn't bear to watch someone else, a stranger to him, take responsibility for his brother when it should have been him.<p>

He gave up a multi-billion dollar treasure for Peter. He wanted to believe he would give up his entire legacy for Blaine. Of course it wasn't that easy. Not even the best con men in the world can erase their pasts. He was learning that the hard way. If they went on the run, he could maybe do it. They could start over, start fresh. But that was no life for Blaine. It wasn't fair to his brother and it wasn't fair to himself. They both had lives in New York. He had Peter and Elizabeth, Mozzie and Sara. Blaine had Kurt and other friends that were heading to the city for college. And Blaine had a second family, taking on the job that Neal had so haphazardly thrown away in search of a life of power, riches and prestige. How could he possibly keep Blaine away from that?

It seemed worth so much less now. Giving up the life of Cooper Anderson had been the easiest thing in the world ten years ago. He wanted to think that he'd give up everything of Neal Caffrey's to get it all back, but it wasn't the truth. He was proud of the name he had made for himself, for the things he had accomplished, for being one of the best in the business. Mozzie was right. It was all about choices. And as always, he found it nearly impossible to choose.

But how could he possibly be both Neal Caffrey and Cooper Anderson at the same time?

* * *

><p>Neal paced Carole's garden, the sun having just gone down. Everything had gone well at the hearing and Burt and Carole now officially had temporary guardianship of Blaine. It broke Neal's heart. Inside, he could see through the window Burt and Carole cleaning up the dinner dishes. He saw Blaine take Kurt's hand and lead him off to the living room where they were going to watch a movie. One big happy family. Neal had promised Blaine he would join them, but he needed a breather. He'd been going since the morning of his commutation hearing; testifying, the decision, the flight, seeing Blaine, the funeral home, Mozzie, the guardianship hearing. It was all piling up and he felt the noose tightening around his neck. He needed someone to cut it down.<p>

He didn't need to search the numbers on the phone. He pressed the call button for her number and breathed the cold night air as he waited for her to answer.

"Neal," she exclaimed, slightly surprised that he would be calling her.

"Elizabeth. Is Peter there?" he asked, his heart racing.

"No, he's still at the office. He works longer without you around," she said lightly.

"Elizabeth, I don't know if I can do this." As soon as the words escaped his mouth, the tears rushed to his eyes and he pinched his nose to try and stop them as he collapsed onto the bench with the weight of the world on his shoulders. The phone in one hand, he pressed his head to the palm of his other hand perched on his lap and stared at the flowers beneath his feet.

"Shhh…." She comforted. "What don't you think you can do?"

"Everything. How on earth am I going to make sure Blaine is safe and cared for when I can't even legally be responsible for him? I blew it Elizabeth. With everything I've done, everything I've been able to just steal over the years, the only thing that truly matters is completely out of my reach." Neal took a deep breath. He hadn't lost control like this since Kate's death. He was always the calm and collected. But here and now, he was completely out of his element.

"Now listen here," Elizabeth scolded gently. "The Neal Caffrey I know can do anything he sets his mind to. If you can forge a pink diamond, steal the Antioch manuscripts using carrier pigeons, escape from a maximum security federal prison, help Peter solve 94% of his cases and save my life and Peter's life I don't even know how many times, you can most definitely manage to care for your 17 year old brother."

"That's the thing though Elizabeth. I traded him so that I could do all of those things. I put myself first for ten years, knowing in my heart how much that hurt him. How can I trust myself not to do it again?"

"I trust you, Neal." Elizabeth wasn't naïve. She knew that the power and thrill of the con was an addiction for Neal as surely as cocaine was to a drug addict. But she also knew that he had the willpower to put it aside when he needed to. She'd watched him develop that for the last two years. "I'm not saying it will be easy, but I know that you can do this. And Peter and I will be here to help you." She made a split second decision. "In fact, we're coming there to help you."

"What?" Neal snapped. "No, Elizabeth, thank you , but I don't want Peter here."

"You can't hide whatever you are hiding forever Neal. He's already started searching again for your history. He knows that Caffrey isn't your real last name. It would be much better if he heard the truth straight from you."

Neal sighed. He had wished it wasn't true, but he knew Peter well enough to have guessed all that without Elizabeth telling him.

"Where are you Neal?" she asked. "He'll figure it out even if you don't tell us, he has the entire FBI at his disposal."

He stood up and ran his hand through his hair, rubbing his neck as he thought. Peter would search and Peter would find him and Peter hated having to find things out on his own instead of from Neal. They were partners. They were friends. Peter had fought over and over again to keep him out of jail. Would he keep fighting if Neal kept him in the dark now?

"Peter cares about you," Elizabeth said, reading his mind. _Peter loves you_, she thought. "Let us help you."

"Okay," Neal conceded, believing immediately that it was a mistake. "Okay."

* * *

><p>Neal stood at the gravesite, the coffins of his Mom and his Dad side by side, their headstones matching. He hadn't cried for them and didn't know if he ever would. They had never been there for him like he needed them to be. Maybe if they had been different, he would be different, but his Dad had made Neal the man he was today. Perhaps if it had been different he wouldn't be standing here, terrified of being found out, returning to jail, and losing Blaine. Maybe he wouldn't have missed the last ten years of Blaine's life. Maybe he would have been crying for the loss of them.<p>

He held Blaine by the shoulders; shoulders that were shaking with the tears of a son who had lost a family, steadied only by Kurt's hand clasped in his. Neal knew Blaine had hard times. They had talked about how their father was never accepting of Blaine's sexuality. When he'd gotten out of prison and been able to speak to Blaine again, he learned how their father had been less than supportive after he'd been attacked at the Sadie Hawkins dance. He knew Blaine was sent to Dalton reluctantly, his mother afraid that her baby boy would turn out exactly like Cooper. Their parents had never taken responsibility for the choices their oldest son had made, though Neal was pretty certain that they should have.

At Burt's insistence, Neal had agreed to say a few words at the funeral. He was, after all, their oldest child and they all knew that Blaine would be in no shape to speak. As the Reverend called him up, Burt gave him a fatherly squeeze on the shoulder that momentarily startled Neal. Was he already such a part of the family?

Stepping between the two dug graves, Neal turned to address the mourners. It was a sizeable crowd, full of business associates, church friends, country club members, in addition to Blaine's friends and their families. As he scanned the crowd in front of him, he saw few faces he recognized, for which he was grateful. He wanted to avoid any unnecessary explanations.

"Good morning everyone. Thank you for coming. My parents would have been pleased to know so many people turned out to say goodbye. My name is…" Neal stopped. As he looked over the faces before him, he was drawn to one in particular, standing with his wife a ways back from the rest of the mourners. Peter stared back at Neal, waiting for the next words that had frozen on his tongue. Their eyes locked together, in a familiar battle of will and challenge. Time stopped as Neal's mind raced with options. He could just go on, continue with his speech without saying his name. Or he could risk everything and give Peter the information that he had been craving for at least eight years.

Blaine followed Cooper's gaze and turned toward the man in the suit, taking him in. He had no doubt in his mind it was Peter, the man he had heard so much about. To Blaine, Peter was the man responsible for turning his brother around and bringing him back to Blaine. Blaine's movement must have startled his brother away from Peter's gaze, because when he turned back, Cooper was staring at him. In Cooper's eyes, Blaine saw the question. Do I risk it all?

Everything between Neal and Peter came down to this moment. Blaine understood that. And he nodded his assent, knowing that gaining back his brother's name could mean losing him forever.

Neal turned back to the crowd. The choice had only taken a moment. How long would the consequences of it last?

"My name is Cooper Anderson. Many of you don't know me. For others, it's been a very long time. My parents did many things to push me out of their lives. But whatever they did wrong with me, they must have done something right with my brother Blaine. Blaine is everything that was good in my parents. He has my father's determination and my mother's empathy. Blaine's talent for diplomacy and charm rival my father's skill, just as his love of music rivals that of my mother. When his hazel eyes blaze just like my father's did," he smiled fondly at Blaine, "you know there is no changing his mind. His heart loves like my mother's and you know that no matter what you may do wrong, no matter how much distance you put between you and him, he will forever love you. My parents won't get to know the man he becomes," he paused as he fought back tears and his determined gaze fell back on Peter's, "but I refuse to miss another moment. I've made mistakes in my life. I have regrets. But this won't be one of them." He looked back to his baby brother. "Whatever it takes Blaine, I'm not leaving you again."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Reviews are lovely!**

**I was going to submit this chapter for Klaine Week Day 2, but Neal took over. The next chapter will be Blaine's point of view of the events in this chapter and moving forward.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

**I am just absolutely thrilled with all of you and the response to this story. I hope you continue to enjoy and read and review! There is so much more to go with this story, and after this chapter it starts to lighten up and get a little fun, I hope, so one more chapter of the hard stuff!**

**I do not own White Collar, nor do I own Glee. If I did, Blaine Anderson would be standing in Neal's apartment when Neal returns from who the hell knows where.**

* * *

><p>Blaine awoke the morning they were headed to court with a feeling of dread. He'd tried to shake it, but he couldn't. He slipped out of Kurt's bed without waking him, and mussed the sheets and blanket of the mattress on the floor he was supposed to be sleeping in. He grabbed his clothes and headed to the guest bathroom, hoping he'd get there before Cooper. As he passed the door to the guest room, the room he could so expertly sneak out of, he heard the muffled sounds of Cooper rustling in the bed. He expected his brother to sleep in this morning or at least hide from them until they left. When Cooper said goodnight the evening before, his eyes reflected Blaine's. This wasn't the way they wanted it.<p>

Ideally, they'd be going to the courthouse together. Cooper would hold him around the shoulders protectively and Blaine would help him with the paperwork. They'd wait together, just the two of them, as the family they were now. Quietly they would go before the judge and explain the tragic circumstances that brought the two brothers to where they were. The judge would offer his condolences and wish them well, signing the papers that meant that, even if it was just for a few months, there would be no more running. Cooper would be there for him whenever Blaine needed him.

Instead, Burt would stand in Cooper's place as the man he was to go to. He was joining the Hummel household, leaving Cooper still on the outside, still free to run.

Blaine took a shower and dressed quickly. He returned to Kurt's room to find his boyfriend sleepily making his way out of bed. At the sight of Blaine, Kurt immediately went over and enveloped the still curly-haired boy.

"You're up bright and early," he said with a kiss.

"I couldn't sleep," Blaine sighed as he pulled away and walked over to the vanity. Kurt stared after him as Blaine squeezed the hair gel into his palm and worked it through his hair, taming his curls. Kurt had no doubt that something was wrong, and he wasn't going to let him pull away anymore.

"Don't shut me out Blaine," Kurt admonished gently. "Whatever it is, you can tell me."

"You'll be mad," Blaine side-eyed him in the mirror.

Kurt studied him and realized.

"You don't want this." He didn't have to ask. He knew.

"It's not that I don't love your family," Blaine turned quickly, not wanting Kurt to get the wrong idea. "Or your father. Because I do. They have done so much for me."

"Blaine," Kurt hushed him with a kiss. "I understand. My father will too. You should talk to him."

Blaine shook his head and looked away. "I can't."

A knock on the door interrupted them. Burt opened it slightly, sticking his head in. "Breakfast is ready boys."

"Thanks Dad," Kurt smiled. Burt left them alone and Kurt turned to Blaine. "You go down and save your breakfast from Finn. I'll get ready."

"I love you," Blaine punctuated with a kiss, then made his way downstairs.

* * *

><p>Blaine leaned against the glass barrier, arms hanging clasped over the railing, as he waited on the second floor of the courthouse. His eyes were glued to the metal detectors and security guards a floor below him at the entranceway. Burt and Carole sat inside the offices for the family court filling out the paperwork that would make him officially belong to them, at least temporarily. Blaine wasn't sure how much time had passed when he felt Kurt walk up next to him. Kurt rested his arms on the railing as he looked over to Blaine, wanting nothing more than to hold him close. But Kurt had given him one last kiss and squeeze of the hand in the car before leaving its safety, not wanting to fight the looks or invite trouble in such a public place.<p>

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked softly.

"Imagining Cooper walking through those doors," Blaine admitted.

Kurt turned around and leaned his back against the glass, folding his arms across his chest. He looked into Blaine's eyes. "If you don't want this, you need to tell them, before it's too late."

Blaine glanced over quickly to Kurt then returned his gaze to the first floor, not wanting to miss a single person entering through those doors. But as much as his heart hoped, his head knew better. "I have no other choice, Kurt. It doesn't matter what I want."

"It always matters what you want Blaine," came a deeper voice behind him, and Blaine quickly turned to see Kurt's father, a serious expression on his face.

"I'll leave you two alone," Kurt said with an encouraging look as he walked over to talk with Carole.

"Sir," Blaine said, his eyes dropping to his shoes.

"I thought we moved beyond those formalities a long time ago, Blaine," Burt said with a twinkle in his eye. "And the secrets."

Blaine sighed.

Burt threw a fatherly arm across Blaine's shoulders and led him away from the railing and back to Kurt and Carole waiting on the bench. "There's always a choice Blaine. Come on, let's talk."

* * *

><p>"Blaine, you better get the popcorn before it burns, because you know that I am not eating burnt popcorn!" Kurt ordered.<p>

Blaine rolled his eyes and went back into the kitchen, smiling. Of course, Kurt was right, the popping was dying down. He hit stop on the microwave and glanced out the window into the garden. Cooper was on the phone sitting on the bench, and he looked like he was crying. Blaine's face fell as he grabbed a bowl from the cabinets and poured the popcorn into it, all the while keeping an eye on his brother. Cooper returned the cell phone to his pocket and started pacing the gardens, just as Blaine had done the day before. He carried the popcorn into the living room, kissed Kurt quickly on the lips and told him that he'd be back in a few minutes. Kurt nodded with understanding and squeezed Blaine's hand.

Blaine returned to the kitchen and went out the back door. He walked slowly toward his brother, hands in his pocket. Cooper didn't seem to hear him approach which worried Blaine. Did he think Blaine didn't need him anymore? Was he thinking about running again? Or was he just overwhelmed?

"Hey," Blaine called softly as not to scare him.

Neal quickly wiped his eyes and turned sharply, relaxing when he saw it was Blaine. "Hey, baby brother. Thought you guys were watching a movie," he said easily in a meager attempt to cover his distress.

"We were…I mean we are. I saw you out here," Blaine stumbled over his words. He glanced down to the ground to clear his thoughts, then looked at his brother strongly. "You know, you don't have to keep it together for me. I'm not a little kid anymore, you don't have to pretend that nothing hurts you."

"I'm fine, Blaine," Neal lied.

Blaine shook his head. "You may be a good enough actor to hide your feelings to everyone else Coop, but you are an open book to me. I saw your eyes last night."

Neal stepped toward Blaine. "You had to do what you had to do, Blaine. I don't blame you at all. Burt's a good man. They're a good family. And I know you love Kurt."

"I do love Kurt," Blaine smiled softly. "And more than once, Burt has been there for me when Dad has not. But," he hesitated, shifting his eyes into the distance, pointedly avoiding Cooper's gaze. "You're my family. I couldn't let him replace you."

Neal saw the look in Blaine's eyes; the blaze of amber and he knew that something happened this afternoon at the courthouse. "What did you do Blaine?" he asked anxiously.

"No matter how I thought about it, it wasn't right. Not for you and not for me. I couldn't let Kurt become my brother and I couldn't replace you with his father. The day I become a member of the Hummel family will be my wedding day, and not a moment before," Blaine said firmly.

Neal stood frightened. Without someone legally responsible for him, the State could come. Blaine could end up anywhere. "Blaine-"

"We did the guardianship just in Carole's name." Blaine blurted it out quickly and then looked to his brother for approval. "Which I guess kind of makes me a Hudson now." Blaine's eyes squinted in question as his brother stared at him. It had been the right choice for him, but would Cooper agree?

Neal studied his brother for a long time, wondering once again how the little boy had become a man. He remembered how at ten years old, he had suddenly aged a lifetime when Blaine was born. Once again, regret flooded him. Leaving had forced Blaine to grow up far more quickly than he had ever hoped for the curly haired bouncing baby who never stopped dreaming.

"I love you," Neal finally said, and Blaine let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Those four years when I was locked up and couldn't hear your voice were some of the worst of my life Blaine. And yet you still grew up without me."

"You were always with me and so much a part of me," Blaine assured him. "Remember Batman and Robin?"

Neal laughed and slung his arm around Blaine's shoulder as they made their way back inside. "I should have been the Riddler," he joked.

"Nope," Blaine declared. "You were always Batman to me. Still are, in there somewhere."

Neal looked over at his brother shyly, amazed at the faith Blaine continued to have in him. As they walked into the living room, he burst out in laughter as he saw the Batman movie that Blaine must have already put in for them to watch.

"Really Blaine?" Neal exclaimed and pushed him playfully onto the couch. He watched the movie, thinking of the childish games they had played together, even when he had almost been a man. He chuckled at a thought and looked at Blaine askance. "Does this make Peter Commissioner Gordon?"

Blaine grinned broadly. "I think that's a question I'll have to ask Peter when I finally get to meet him!"

Neal wrapped his arm around Blaine and pulled him into a headlock for a minute, releasing him after a minute of pleading from Blaine and calls from the Hudson-Hummel clan to settle down. Blaine and Neal smiled at each other, both feeling that no time had gone by since they last played together, at the same time as they struggled to believe they were together again at all.

Blaine sat in between his boyfriend and his brother. He smiled and leaned his head on Kurt's shoulder intertwining their fingers so he could rub his thumb along Kurt's knuckles. Burt and Carole snuggled together, and Finn sat on the floor leaning up against the couch beneath their feet. Blaine marveled for just a moment at the happiness he felt. Just when he thought everything was falling apart, a miracle had made it all as close to perfect as possible.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt returned to school the next day with Finn. Carole and Burt had given Blaine the choice, understanding he might not be ready, but Blaine needed to return to normal as soon as possible. He knew it wouldn't be easy, heading back before the funeral, but he needed his friends. Everyone in New Directions was still reeling. Between Karofsky, Quinn, Regionals, and his parents, it had been the most emotional week of their lives and no one went unaffected. They welcomed Blaine back with open arms, feeling a little less empty than before, but the choir room still missed Quinn.<p>

Mr. Scheuster's theme of the week was "healing" and he wanted them all to sing whatever they thought they needed to in order to get through the rough times. Mercedes sang a Christian hymn and Rory made them all cry with an Irish ballad of love and loss. Blaine just sat quietly. Music had somehow slipped away from his mind with his parents' death. He wondered how that was even possible.

On the way home from school, Blaine asked Kurt to stop at his house to grab his guitar. Kurt offered to come in, but Blaine told him to just wait while he ran in. He pulled his key out of his pocket and opened the door, stepping inside with a deep breath. He froze the moment he stepped into the front hallway, memories suddenly flooding him. He waited for his mother to step out of the kitchen to welcome him home. He listened for the sounds of his father in his study, the sounds that always told him if it was going to be a good day or a bad day. But he was met only with a silence so eerie, his heart started beating quickly in his chest. His head spun and he thought he might fall when he felt the steadying hands of his boyfriend on his back.

Kurt waited in the car for a moment, but when he saw the door to the house remain open, he knew Blaine was in trouble. He shut the car off and walked in, closing the front door slowly behind him.

The slow massage on his back and shoulders returned Blaine's mind to the here and now, and he felt Kurt's arms drape over his shoulders as a small kiss was placed on the nape of his neck. "You ok?" Kurt asked softly.

Blaine took a deep breath, feeling the wetness in his eyes, tears that didn't fall, and shook his head _no_ with a cheerless chuckle.

"Come on," Kurt said as he took Blaine's hand.

They walked hand in hand through every room in the house, banishing the ghosts that Kurt knew all too well would haunt Blaine. They stepped into the kitchen, the study, the living and dining rooms and the master bedroom. There would be plenty of time to empty those rooms of things. Right now their focus was just to breathe it in, say goodbye, and fill them with the start of new memories. They saved Cooper's and Blaine's rooms for last.

They opened the door to the room that used to be Cooper's and had been turned into a guest room since he left. Blaine smiled the moment he entered. Coop had been here already, maybe while they were at the courthouse the day before. He had already taken down the art he didn't like. But even better, Cooper's art easel and paint were set up in the corner and he'd already started to paint. Cooper's paint was like Blaine's guitar; paths to their heart. This room was the first one that made Blaine's heart lighter rather than heavier. Instead of feeling the loss of the person who belonged there, the room for the first time had its spirit returned to it.

He gently closed the door and walked into his own room. Kurt closed the door behind him and watched Blaine drift to his guitar and run his fingers up and down the neck of the instrument, contemplative. Kurt didn't push. He sat on the bed and waited.

Blaine's mind drifted. There were bad times with his parents, but there were many good times too. He knew that losing Cooper was extremely hard for both of them. They just never realized how hard it was for him as well. His music got him through. For Cooper's last Christmas he had bought Blaine a guitar and made his parents promise to give his little brother lessons. It was the one promise they kept to their eldest son once he'd gone, and every strum of the guitar, and every note he sang, always reminded him of his brother.

"Everything in this house always reminded me of Cooper," Blaine said quietly as he picked up the guitar and brought it over to the bed. He sat down and began to strum the chords. "Now it will all remind me of them."

"You don't have to come back here," Kurt said, placing a hand on Blaine's knee, wanting him to feel the warmth of touch right now. "You can stay with us if you need to."

Blaine shook his head. "No. I need to come back here. Cooper and I need time together. To get to know each other again. If there's one thing I've learned from my brother, it's that the past always catches up to you. If I leave him here by himself, I know he'll run again." Blaine put the guitar to the side and drew closer to Kurt, breathing in his breath, the sign of life.

Kurt's fingers flicked to the buttons of Blaine's shirt before he could even think about what he was doing. It was like his heart knew what Blaine needed before his mind did. He watched Blaine watch him, hazel eyes darkening with longing and lust. Blaine's breath hitched and his eyes closed as Kurt raked his nails over Blaine's back removing his shirt.

"New memories," Kurt whispered as he gently lowered Blaine to the bed, kissing him with the passion of life and hope for tomorrow. Blaine pressed into the kiss, pushing Kurt up and over onto his back as Blaine straddled him. Blaine undid Kurt's many layers with the swiftness of experience, a small smirk on his face. He leaned over him and kissed him, strong and wanting, his hands wandering down to unclasp Kurt's belt and buttons. He pulled away for only a second.

"Amazing memories," he promised.

* * *

><p>Blaine stood before the coffins of his parents, his hand clasped firmly in Kurt's, Cooper's arm around his shoulders. But even the two most important men in his life couldn't hold back his tears. The reality of his parents' death hit him like a ton of bricks, even more so than at his house. There was no more pretending that they were just away, on a trip to Europe or on the run like Cooper. This was final.<p>

He barely heard the Reverend or the other people who spoke. He only slightly looked at the crowd, made up of his parents' friends and coworkers. He was grateful for the show of support from both McKinley and Dalton. So many of the people who had left him alone, the Warblers and Cooper, were here supporting him now.

Blaine felt empty when Cooper removed his arm from around his shoulder and walked in between the caskets to address the crowd. Blaine clung more tightly to Kurt. He couldn't help but wonder; would Kurt leave him too? And if he did, would he come back?

He blinked away the thoughts and listened to Cooper. He had been surprised when Coop told him he was going to speak at the funeral. They asked Blaine, of course, but he'd known he'd be in no shape to address a crowd of strangers.

"Good morning everyone. Thank you for coming," Cooper said. "My parents would have been pleased to know so many people turned out to say goodbye. My name is…" Cooper froze.

Blaine followed his gaze and turned toward where it rested, on a man. Blaine took him in. The pinstripe suit, the stern yet intrigued expression, and the gorgeous brunette on his arm gave him away. He had no doubt in his mind that this was Peter Burke.

Blaine turned back to Cooper to find his brother's eyes boring into him. He saw a flicker of terror, before Cooper gained control over his emotions. Blaine saw the question. Do I risk it all? He understood that everything between his brother and Peter came down to this moment. Cooper's instinct was to hide. But Blaine was tired of his brother living in a world of lies, hiding and running away. Whatever happened when Peter learned his name, at least it would be over and done with. They'd know where they stood and could move on from there. Blaine didn't want to live in fear. He begged Cooper, _please tell_, as he nodded in assent. He saw his brother make the decision and take a deep breath.

"My name is Cooper Anderson. Many of you don't know me. For others, it's been a very long time. My parents did many things to push me out of their lives. But whatever they did wrong with me, they must have done something right with my brother Blaine."

Blaine had meant to look back at Peter, to see how the agent responded, but he forgot when Cooper continued talking. His throat constricted and Kurt drew him in tighter, as tears flowed down both of the boys' faces.

"His heart loves like my mother's and you know that no matter what you may do wrong, no matter how much distance you put between you and him, he will forever love you. "

Blaine would love Cooper forever, no matter what. If he was sent back to jail right after the funeral, this time nothing and no one would keep him away. He would call, he would send letters, and he would visit any chance he could. He had lost his brother once, he was never losing him again. He would forever be by his side.

"Whatever it takes Blaine, I'm not leaving you again."

Blaine dragged himself away from Kurt and nearly fell into his brother's arms, not worrying for one second about the scene he was making. Cooper hugged him and kissed him on the head, whispering in his ear that he loved him. Blaine wiped away the tears and stared up at him, knowing that they had done the right thing. It was not time to put the past behind them, but to embrace it and move on together.

He hadn't meant to say anything today, but now he needed to. Cooper joined Kurt, and Blaine smiled when Burt shook the older man's hand proudly. Blaine turned to the crowd and smiled through his tears.

"My name is Blaine Anderson. I'm Cooper's brother," he said proudly, making sure Peter met his eyes before he looked back to Coop. "Cooper has a way with words, doesn't he? He uses them like the brushstroke on a painting, creating a masterpiece. I was never good at that. I always preferred to use other people's words to say how I feel." Blaine paused and looked at his friends and at Mr. Schuester. "My classmates and I have been through so much these past two weeks. We almost lost two of our friends. Our show choir teacher asked us to sing about healing this week. When he asked, I couldn't think of anything, my mind was so fuzzy. But standing here, I know that not only do I have friends beside me, but that my parents are beside me too. So I wanted to sing this because," he looked at his brother and choked up, "because not everyone knows that they have someone there for them. And when you don't know that, it's easier to run away. And sometimes when you run away, you get lost and have a hard time finding your way back. But it's time to stop running."

Blaine took a deep breath and locked eyes with Cooper. Nothing else mattered to him. His parents were gone and Cooper was all he had left of a family that loved him. He understood that staying and turning his life around was not going to be easy for his brother, but he needed Coop to know that though he might be the little brother, he would be there every step of the way.

_When your tears are spent on your last pretense  
>And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense.<br>When it's in your spine like you've walked for miles  
>And the only thing you want is just to be still for a while<em>

_If your heart wears thin I will hold you up_  
><em>And I will hide you when it gets too much<em>  
><em>I'll be right beside you<em>  
><em>I'll be right beside you<em>

Neal watched and listened, his throat closing as tears fell. Blaine was beautiful. His voice was beautiful and for how many years had he missed the chance to listen to that? And his words, it was like Blaine knew him inside and out, and the fact was, he did. Blaine knew him better than he even knew himself.

_When you're overwhelmed and you've lost your breath_  
><em>When the space between the things you know is blurry nonetheless.<em>  
><em>When you try to speak but you make no sound<em>  
><em>And the words you want are out of reach but they've never been so loud<em>

_If your heart wears thin I will hold you up_  
><em>And I will hide you when it gets too much<em>  
><em>I'll be right beside you<em>  
><em>I'll be right beside you<em>

Peter watched Neal, or Cooper, as his brother sang. How many times had Neal tried to tell him the truth but the words just wouldn't come. He wondered if things would be different now. Would this be exactly what he needed to keep him out of the world he craved, or would even this tragedy and the strength of his brother not be enough?

_I will stay.  
>Nobody will break you,<br>Yeah._

_Trust in me, trust in me._  
><em>Don't pull away<em>  
><em>Trust in me, trust in me.<em>  
><em>I'm just trying to keep this together,<em>  
><em>Because I could do worse and you could do better<em>

Blaine would stay by Coop's side, but he needed his brother just as much. Without him, this could break him. He had Kurt for now, but if Cooper left him, if Kurt went to New York without him, and he was left alone without his parents, he didn't know how long he would keep it together. The fact was that Blaine and Cooper made each other better. Apart, they were not the same.

_Tears are spent on your last pretense  
>And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense.<em>

_If your heart wears thin I will hold you up_  
><em>And I will hide you when it gets too much<em>  
><em>I'll be right beside you<em>  
><em>Nobody will break you<em>

Kurt cried as Blaine kept his eyes trained on Cooper, making sure his brother believed the words he sang. He hoped that Blaine understood that he was there for him, in the same way. Running ran in the family and Kurt couldn't help but fear that should Cooper choose to run, Blaine would run with him. But Kurt vowed to stay by Blaine's side, to hold him up, and make sure that nothing broke him. Blaine and Cooper did not need to feel alone. Kurt and his family were there, and would always be there, for both of them.

_If your heart wears thin I will hold you up  
>And I will hide you when it gets too much<br>I'll be right beside you  
>Nobody will break you<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

_**The song is "Beside You" by Mariana's Touch. So this song is why it took me forever to post this chapter. I am still not thrilled with the choice, but apparently there is no song that said what I wanted, but the idea of Blaine not singing felt totally wrong. And the idea of writing my OWN song, was way too daunting. Anyway, thank you to Tarra for finding this one for me, it's the closest I could come to perfect. **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

**This chapter gave me a devil of a time so I hope you like it. It wouldn't have happened without my beta Potikanda, who is both an inspiration and my biggest cheerleader. And of course, I love all of you who are reading, reviewing and alerting. Every email notification makes my day!**

**I do not own White Collar or Glee**

* * *

><p>Neal held his brother tightly as their parents were finally lowered into the ground and the two boys led the processional around the graves to throw dirt on the coffins. Blaine may have promised to stay beside his brother, but right now Blaine was the one who needed to be held up. Neal was fine. He had run from them and lived without them for ten years. They had called him dead and never came after him. He had mourned the loss of them long ago. Blaine had an entirely different relationship with them, and for that Neal was eternally grateful.<p>

When the service ended, Blaine was quickly surrounded by the friends who loved him, from McKinley and from Dalton. His little brother fell into their waiting arms, as they whispered their condolences in his ear. Kurt never left his side. It warmed Neal's heart. He stood alone.

Before his mind could stop him he turned and met Peter's gaze, which as expected, had never left Neal. Taking a deep breath as he adjusted his fedora, he walked through the crowd and across the small sidewalk to the tree under which Peter and Elizabeth were quietly standing. Before he could say a word, Elizabeth reached out and took him in her arms.

"I'm so sorry for your loss," she said, tears in her eyes. For just a moment, Neal allowed himself the comfort of her embrace in the tenderness of her arms. But only for a moment.

"Thank you Elizabeth," he answered sincerely as he took a small step back from her. He was here for Blaine, not his parents. It was Blaine's loss that mattered, not his own, and the magnitude of that loss still stood in the hands of one man. "Peter," he turned warily to his boss, best friend, and warden.

"Neal," Peter drawled. "Or should I call you Cooper?" Peter arched an eyebrow.

"You can call me whatever keeps me out of handcuffs, Peter," Neal said smoothly, but Peter and Elizabeth both knew the trepidation he covered with his charm.

Peter slapped his hand to his forehead. "Oh damn it El. I knew I forgot something. I told you to remind me to bring my cuffs."

"Peter, now is not the time for jokes," his wife scolded, smacking him playfully on his arm.

Peter sighed and turned back to his friend. "Oh Neal." They were friends. That was always the problem. "What am I going to do with you?"

Neal squinted at him with a slight tilt of the head and a gleam in his eye. "That's always the question of the day, isn't it?"

Peter gave a nearly imperceptible nod. "Well, at least for today the answer is just this." Peter reached out his arms and pulled Neal in for a comforting hug that reminded them both of Kate's devastating death. "I'm sorry for your loss, Neal," Peter whispered.

"My Dad wasn't a good man," Neal answered quietly, saying for the first time what he had been thinking all day. "Not to me at least. Not like you." He blinked away the mist in his eyes. In the arms of the man who had chased him and found him, held him accountable, fought for him, protected him, and taught him how to be a better man, Neal mourned everything his father was not.

"What about your mother?" Peter wondered cautiously, but Neal's answer was interrupted by a voice behind them.

"So this must be Commissioner Gordon."

Peter looked sharply at Neal and Neal stepped quickly back and out of the man's arms with a sheepish grin and a shrug, holding his hands up in surrender. Peter turned to see the young man with a striking resemblance to Neal.

"And you must be Robin," Peter retorted with quick wit. He held out his hand out to Neal's younger brother. "Peter Burke," he introduced himself. "And this is my wife Elizabeth."

"Blaine Anderson," he answered, shaking Peter's hand and smiling at Elizabeth. Neal though noticed Blaine's voice was tight and suspicious. "I've heard a lot about you both."

"Well, that explains all the ringing in my ears," Peter said, attempting to be jovial and Neal rolled his eyes. Peter always tried to be funny when he was uncomfortable. "But don't believe a word this man says," he teased, squeezing Neal on the shoulder.

"That's too bad," Blaine answered sincerely. "I'd like to think that Coop had finally found a good influence."

"Yes, that would have been nice, wouldn't it?" Neal smirked.

Blaine's eyes remained steady and wary on the man who had once chased and locked up his brother. He didn't notice Kurt approach until his boyfriend slipped his arm around Blaine's elbow. He was followed by the New Directions, which surrounded him once again, taking him away from the conversation with his brother and Peter.

"Dad says he's heading back to the house for people to gather. The gang is going over to the hospital to see Quinn," Kurt said with a faint smile.

"I know she'd love it if you two came along," Rachel said encouragingly.

"I have to go back to the house with Cooper," Blaine said quietly. "You go Kurt, you haven't seen her since we left the hospital. I'll be fine," he said looking to Cooper, who was deep in conversation with Peter.

"_How am I supposed to tell them what I am and still convince them to let me have Blaine,"_ he overheard Cooper asking Peter.

"_Just be honest,"_ Peter responded.

Blaine shook his head and brought his attention back to his friends. "She'd really like to see you," Finn was saying hesitantly. "She blames herself for your parents."

Blaine lowered his head and bit his lip. Kurt took his hands and squeezed them. Blaine didn't want to blame her, but a part of him did. It was still too soon. Blaine peered up at Kurt, amber eyes distant yet pleading and Kurt understood. He brushed Blaine's cheek with his thumb tenderly, twirling a small curl around his finger and tugging gently. Blaine brought his forehead to Kurt's. "Go," Blaine whispered.

Kurt kissed him softly on the lips in promise. "I'll be back soon."

Blaine nodded against him and squeezed his eyes shut. As Kurt walked away, trailing his fingertips behind until the last moment, Cooper filled the emptiness and grasped his hand. Blaine looked up into bright, loving eyes and an infectious grin. "Come on, baby brother. Let's conquer this mob."

* * *

><p>After greeting fifty people he'd never met and making the rounds as the dutiful son, Neal thankfully found himself sitting with Elizabeth and Carole as the two women gushed over El's catering business and Carole's work at the hospital. With initial introductions by Neal, the two women were hitting it off famously. Neal kept an ear tuned to the conversation, but his eyes were trained on Blaine. Blaine had disappeared a few moments ago up to Kurt's room, and just returned downstairs holding the guitar Neal had seen in his brother's room when he'd gone to the Anderson estate the other day. He frowned wondering when Blaine had gone to the house to get it. He was pleased though to see Blaine still playing. At least his parents had honored one of his wishes.<p>

Blaine brought the guitar downstairs in and amongst the sea of well wishers. He was grateful to Kurt's family, his family now, for hosting the gathering and many of his parents' friends and acquaintances had come. But he felt smothered in the crowd of people who had never cared once for him but must have meant something to his mom and dad. He did not even need to excuse himself to the sunroom off of the living room, where he was afforded some silence. No one had been paying attention to him anyway. The only person he cared about was Cooper, and Blaine still had sight of him.

Blaine had earlier noticed Peter and Burt having a heart to heart, and now he watched as Neal, Elizabeth and Carole talked quietly. He wondered what that would mean for him as he lightly strummed his guitar. He knew that the things Peter told Burt could make the difference between him staying with them or going with his brother. Peter had let Cooper come to Ohio. But now that Peter knew that "Neal" was merely an alias, would he let him stay?

He watched his brother, charming the women after spending much of the afternoon hobnobbing with the guests. Blaine felt himself fill with a familiar jealousy. Cooper fit in everywhere, so easily. For as long as Blaine could remember, his brother had always wanted people to know who he was. It didn't matter if they remembered him for good reasons or bad. Fame and the rush of adrenaline were always Cooper's game, whether it came from music, art or crime, it was all the same to him. As a song came to mind, and Blaine began to sing, he wondered what it meant to Cooper now; two names, one hidden here in Ohio, one infamous in all the wrong circles. Had it mattered? Had it brought him everything he had wanted?

_Do you dream, that the world will know your name  
>So tell me your name<br>Do you care, about all the little things or anything at all?  
>I wanna feel, all the chemicals inside I wanna feel<br>I wanna sunburn, just to know that I'm alive  
>To know I'm alive<br>_

Cooper's desires had taken him from Blaine years before the younger boy was ready to be without him. Gone too soon and left alone; Cooper was the first but not the last to abandon Blaine. His friends from public school had turned on him, New Directions was just beginning to accept him, even his friends from Dalton had betrayed him. They thankfully had made amends just in time for his parents to leave him forever. As he watched Cooper, returned home only because his parents were gone, he wondered if it all was really just a dream and who would still be gone when he awoke.

_Don't tell me if I'm dying, cause I don't wanna know  
>If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go<br>Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming, of angels on the moon  
>Where everyone you know, never leaves too soon<br>_

Neal met Blaine's gaze, as Elizabeth and Carol chatted. Today they were okay. Peter would not let anything hurt them. Tomorrow was another story. Tomorrow he would know. Could he put it all behind him, bring Blaine back to New York, and start again? Or would his very first con be the one to ultimately destroy him.

_This is to one last day in the shadows  
>And to know a brother's love<br>This is to New York City angels  
>And the rivers of our blood<br>This is to all of us, to all of us_

Blaine honestly did not know what he would do if he lost Cooper again, other than to follow him to the ends of the earth. But he didn't even really know what that meant. His focus shifted as Peter, wine glass in hand, came slowly walking towards him, leaning on the wall with curiosity dancing behind his eyes, listening to Blaine sing. Blaine glared at the agent. He may have saved Cooper but he was also the one that took him from Blaine, locked him up during the time of his life when he'd needed his brother the most. As he sang, intense hazel eyes penetrated the man's soul, daring him to do it again.

_Don't tell me if I'm dying, cause I don't wanna know  
>If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go<br>Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming, of angels on the moon  
>Where everyone you know, never leaves too soon<em>

Peter marked Blaine's attention shifting between himself and Neal like a trapped animal who knew that Peter held the key. He was familiar with that look. He'd seen it before in Neal.

_You can tell me all your thoughts, about the stars that fill polluted skies  
>And show me where you run to, when no one's left to take your side<br>But don't tell me where the road ends, cause I just don't wanna know, No I don't wanna know_

_Don't tell me if I'm dying_  
><em>Don't tell me if I'm dying<em>  
><em>Don't tell me if I'm dying<em>

Blaine lowered the guitar and placed it softly to his side, his gaze never straying from the man who held his brother's freedom in his grasp.

Peter sat next to him on the wicker loveseat and they stared at each other for a few moments, before Peter sighed. "I'm not going to take your brother from you."

"What if you don't have a choice?" Blaine asked, his voice low.

Peter shook his head. When he'd pursued Neal, locked him away, he'd never taken into account the people Neal had left behind. It wasn't his fault, Neal had safeguarded those secrets where even Peter couldn't find them. Neal had never given him a chance to consider those things. Now, though, he knew, and the pain on this boy's face was tangible. He believed it was enough to keep Neal straight. "Well, luckily, I have a choice in this. And I'm not going to throw away all my hard work on a mistake he made ten years ago before he became the man he is today."

"And who is that?" Blaine pressed. Peter looked sincere, but Blaine still didn't trust him, wouldn't trust him until he was living back with Cooper in New York City.

Peter glanced at Neal who was watching them with a careful eye. "Someone who puts his brother before anything. I can see it in his eyes." Peter turned back to Blaine, taking measure of the boy sitting next to him. "He looks at you like he did Kate, and even a maximum security federal prison didn't stop him from going after her. When Neal truly loves someone, there isn't anything that can stop him from keeping them safe."

Blaine considered Peter and softened slightly. "Like you and Elizabeth, right? He's saved both of you many times."

Blaine could see Peter choke up as he momentarily glanced to Neal, sitting with his wife, and he cleared his throat and nodded.

* * *

><p>Neal nervously watched Blaine and Peter talking. "I should go over there," he said, starting to get up.<p>

Elizabeth placed a hand on Neal's. "They're fine. Let them talk."

He glanced back and forth, but Elizabeth and Carole both offered him reassurance and he sat back down, with a sigh. His nerves still jumped and he lifted his fedora to run his fingers through his hair. "What if I just end up hurting him more?" Neal asked mournfully, his eyes downcast. "What if by coming home I've opened up a can of worms that I can't close again. What if I have to leave him again. It would break him."

"Neal," Elizabeth's voice nearly sang to him and he found his focus pulled entirely to her. "You have asked Peter to trust you over and over again. Now it's time for you to trust him."

* * *

><p>The hoardes of guests slowly said their goodbyes and condolences once again to Blaine and Neal as well as their thank yous to Burt and Carole as they left the Hudson-Hummel home. Kurt and Finn had returned home from visiting Quinn a while ago and had been put to work doing dishes in the kitchen. Peter and Elizabeth went to the front closet to retrieve their coats. The quiet that enveloped the home was nearly startling after hours of chatter and Neal could plainly see a discomfort on Blaine's face that he hadn't seen before. The look was clear to him; Blaine didn't belong here anymore.<p>

"We really should be going back to the hotel," Peter said as he shook Burt's hand.

"Wait," Neal said. "If you're able to stay for a while more, I'd really like us all to sit down together."

Neal knew it was time. He had to tell the Hudson-Hummel family everything about him and let them make the choice, here and now. He had to learn what Peter's intentions were. Blaine and Neal could not live in the dark anymore. They belonged together, at the Anderson estate for now, and waiting any longer to learn their fate was no longer an option. Neal hated that his future was always in someone else's hands, but he had made that choice the minute he chose crime as his vocation. He'd paid many debts for that choice, but losing Blaine for good would be the ultimate price.

As the adults gathered around the dining room table, Blaine looked askance at his brother. "What are you up to?" he asked nervously.

"Telling the truth," Neal exhaled. He nudged Blaine in the direction of Kurt and Finn. "Tell them to come too. The dishes can wait." Blaine checked in with Burt, who nodded his agreement and Blaine went to ask Finn and Kurt to the table.

Peter and Elizabeth sat next to each other, as did Burt and Carole. Finn slipped in next to his mom and Blaine huddled between Kurt and Cooper. When they had all settled down, Blaine's nails nearly digging into Kurt's palm underneath the table, everyone looked at Neal expectantly. He took a deep breath.

"At the funeral today, Peter asked me if you all knew about me and my past." Neal quickly took in the emotions and expressions of each and every person at the table, and though the two Hummel men remained suspicious, they had warmed to him in recent days and appeared simply relieved to finally learn the truth. Blaine, on the other hand, looked as though his world might come to an end, and he couldn't deny that it might. Neal sighed and Peter gave him an encouraging look. "Honestly, I'm scared. I'm scared that the truth will keep Blaine from me," he said looking at Burt and Carol, "or me from Blaine," he added looking at Peter.

"Neal," Carole said. "No one wants to keep you two apart. You are brothers and you always will be. We just have to know that Blaine is safe with you."

"I appreciate that Carole, you have no idea how much," Neal said, but his eyes shifted. "But that's the thing. Because of my past, no matter how hard I try, I can never be sure that Blaine is safe with me. That's why I kept him so far away."

"Maybe it would help if you start at the beginning," Burt suggested.

Neal explained how he had spent his years at Dalton Academy concentrating on World and Art History and honing his artistic skills. He took every visual and performing arts class imaginable and became the star pupil of his creative arts teacher, Mr. Caffrey. He explained how he began to sign his work 'Neal Anderson' using his middle name instead of Cooper, because he felt he needed to break out of the mold in which his parents had so insistently tried to push him. He still took the financial and math classes that his father expected of him, but though he had tremendous skill in business, much to his parents' chagrin he knew that art was his calling.

He had always been a con-man and a trickster and frequently found himself in the headmaster's office, a place that had always terrified Blaine. But Neal spent his years charming his way out of the harshest of discipline and shrugging off the lectures that he was headed down the wrong path. That was until his senior year. Neal didn't elaborate on what he had done, but the glance to Peter assured the agent that it had been illegal. Neal confessed that it was at that point he'd made a rash decision. He would forge his death certificate and file it with the local authorities, then run to New York and start over fresh. Fresh and with the determination to make a new name for himself, one where he could do what he was good at but keep the Anderson name safe.

Peter took over the story and regaled them with the details of the crimes Neal had been suspected of. Neal was quiet as Peter spoke about his theft of Poe's Tamerlane book, the Tamayo Painting, Antioch's manuscript, and Washington's love letters. Though Blaine frowned with concern, keeping a cold eye on how Burt and Carole were taking in the information, he could not help but notice the small smirk of pride when Peter talked about Raphael's "St. George and the Dragon" or the McNally Solitaire. Blaine's heart sunk in his chest. His brother was an international art and antiquities thief and was damn proud of the cons he had pulled. He could see that though Cooper dreaded the consequences of his actions, he still saw nothing wrong with the crimes he had committed. If he could see it, he knew Burt and Peter could too, and he wondered how a federal agent such as Peter had fallen for his brother's charms.

Everyone loved him, they always did, and even while Peter and Neal detailed the string of thefts and frauds that had finally landed him in federal prison, Neal's easy smile reeled them in. Finn sat on the edge of his seat, as if he was watching Ocean's 11, as he listened intently to the tale of Kate, and Neal's escape from prison. Even Kurt could't help but be impressed with the joie de vivre of Blaine's brother. Only Blaine remained sullen. Every detail of Neal Caffrey's life had taken him further and further away from the family who had loved and missed him. The Anderson family was devastated when they lost him. And he was out living the high life.

Cooper wouldn't have done it. Cooper loved Blaine and took care of him and kept him safe from the dangers of a world that wouldn't accept him. But his slow transformation from Cooper to Neal allowed him to distance himself, to be free of the little brother who needed him more than air, until Blaine had never existed for Neal at all. Blaine loved his brother but as he heard more and more he came to hate Neal and he hated that the more his brother talked the more his family seemed to love this rogue turned hero that was only a shadow of the perfect big brother he once knew. The constant barrage of questions and answers were all about Neal. Neal this and Neal that and each time they used the name it bristled Blaine's skin and twisted the knot in his stomach even tighter. Finally he couldn't take it anymore.

"Everyone needs to stop calling him Neal!" Blaine yelled as he jumped out of his chair, nearly knocking it over and stormed up the stairs.

They all regarded each other, Neal's eye catching Kurt's, and between them they silently agreed. Neal had done this. Neal should fix it. "Excuse me," he said, as he rose and followed his brother up the stairs.

He found Blaine in the guest room, sitting despondently on the bed. Blaine looked up for only a moment before returning his attention to picking at his cuticles. Neal smiled at the image, remembering it from years ago, and closed the door. He leaned against it, crossing his legs at his ankles and his arms across his chest. He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Do you want to tell me what that was all about?"

"Your name is Cooper Anderson. Not Neal Caffrey," Blaine snapped, and though he knew he was pouting like a petulant child, he didn't care.

Neal unfolded and walked over to sit next to Blaine on the bed, pulling one leg in and facing his baby brother. "Blaine, look at me," he ordered and Blaine gingerly met his eyes. "I will always be Cooper to you, and I love you for that. But I let him go ten years ago because I needed to start fresh. To those people out there, and to an entire world in New York, I am Neal Caffrey. And that's not going to change. I am not going to change that," he clarified.

Blaine lingered on his brother's face, then averted his eyes. "I just want things to be like they were," he grieved. "I don't mean anything to Neal Caffrey."

"That's not true," Neal said firmly. "Maybe I couldn't see you, but whenever there was a way for me to talk to you, I did. I was immature, egotistic and ambitious and maybe I didn't show it like I should have, but Blaine Anderson was _always_ Neal Caffrey's baby brother, always." Neal shook his head and took Blaine's hand. "We can't go back. All we can do is go forward. And I'll tell you Blaine, I think we can make it work, you and me."

"Peter said he wouldn't take you from me."

Neal blinked. "Well, if he said it, I'd believe him. Peter is true to his word." He fumbled in his pocket and held something out on his palm for Blaine.

Blaine looked at it and looked up confused. "What is it?" he asked.

"It's a key silly," Neal chuckled at Blaine in a way that only a brother could get away with. He gestured for Blaine to take it. "It's a key to my home in New York. Our home. Take it. I had it made for you."

Blaine took it guardedly from Neal's hand and twirled it in his fingers. He smiled up at his brother mischievously. "Pretty sure this won't do me much good without an address," he quipped.

Neal reached over and ruffled Blaine's hair, cracking the gel that held it together. "I miss the curls, Blainey, where are the curls?"

Blaine reached over and grabbed Neal's fedora, putting it on his head. "Underneath your hat, Coop. Which by the way, is a fabulous look for you. Kurt will approve. Once he stops hating you that is."

"Well then, that's something to make happen soon!" Neal teased his brother. "Come on. Let's go back downstairs."

* * *

><p>"So how true is it?" Burt asked as soon as Neal disappeared from the table to find Blaine. "Is he unsafe with Neal?"<p>

From just the brief conversation he'd had with Burt earlier, Peter had every ounce of respect for the man. "I'm not going to lie," Peter said. "What Neal does," he paused and corrected himself. "What Neal did, has earned him more than a few enemies, on both sides of the law. But I intend to keep Neal safe from those people, and that extends to Blaine."

"Why?" Kurt asked dryly, studying his hands clasped on the table. His mind was swimming, his love for Blaine clouded his view. He couldn't trust anyone, not Neal and not Peter. He couldn't see a way that any of this would end without Blaine being hurt. "After everything Neal did, why would you protect him?"

Peter leaned across the table toward Kurt, wanting the boy to understand exactly how he felt. "Kurt, Neal is a good man. I don't know what happened to make him do the things he's done, but throughout it all he has never hurt anyone. He did the job, he took what he wanted, and he got out; no guns, no bloodshed. All that time, it had been about two things for him: the challenge and his reputation. Even helping me, the FBI, locking up criminals just like him, it's about the thrill of the chase for him." That was something he and Neal had very much in common. "But something changed in him the moment he heard about his parents. From that moment on, there was nothing more important to him than Blaine. I truly believe that Blaine is all that's important to him now."

But that didn't satisfy Kurt at all and he slammed his hands down and stood up from the table. "Now?" he shrilled. "Blaine's been here all along! And all this time, something was missing in his heart and I could never figure out what it was! Do you really think a man that selfish can change?" he challenged incredulously.

"Kurt," Burt tried to calm his son, but he didn't listen, slamming the garden door behind him as he stormed out of the room. "I'm sorry. Blaine just means a lot to him. To all of us. And we just don't want him to be hurt." Burt rose to follow his son, but Elizabeth got up instead.

"Please," she hummed. "Let me."

Burt considered her, then nodded and returned to his seat. Elizabeth followed Kurt's footsteps into the garden. He turned to Carole and grabbed her hand. "Ultimately it's your choice," Burt said. "He chose you to watch out for him."

"No," Carole said patting Burt's hand. "He chose Neal. I am simply a name on a dotted line."

Burt squinted and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You know the man better than we do, Peter. Do you think he's capable of taking care of Blaine?"

Peter sighed. Sometimes he felt that Neal could barely care for himself, but he knew that wasn't the truth. And the boys wouldn't be alone. "I think that if Blaine comes to New York with Neal, there will be many people looking out for him. Elizabeth and I are always there. June, Neal's landlord, is a wonderful lady. Neal's on again off again girlfriend Sarah has been around more. And Mozzie," he hesitated for a moment, "Well, let's forget about Mozzie," he said with a smirk. "Kurt will be there and any of his other friends that also go to college there. He'll be in school, and we'll get him involved in the community."

"Sounds like he'll be better off there than here," Finn piped in, and his parents turned to him surprised. Finn hadn't said much, but he heard everything, and what he heard was that Blaine's world, like his own, was moving to New York whether he liked it or not. "Rachel will be there too, and maybe it wouldn't be so bad if I went with them. I can keep an eye out for Blaine too. After all, he is kind of my brother now. Like it or not, we're all family now."

* * *

><p>Elizabeth had made a stop at the coat closet, grabbing Kurt's peacoat and her own shawl before heading outside to the garden. There she found Kurt pacing and cold in the dark of night, the moonlight shining down on him.<p>

She approached him gently and put his coat around his shoulders. He pulled it tightly around him, but he didn't say a word. "We were never formally introduced," she said lightly. "My name's Elizabeth Burke."

Kurt nodded. He had heard before. He shuddered slightly at the softness of her voice, the care of her touch. "My mother's name was Elizabeth," he shared in a hushed tone.

She took a seat on the bench and watched the young man. "When did she die?" Elizabeth asked cautiously.

"When I was eight." He turned to her, his face stoic. "Same age that Blaine was when Neal left him. I know what it's like to have that emptiness and I know that if my mother had any way of coming back that she would. Neal, no, _Cooper_ could have come back for Blaine. And he didn't."

Elizabeth understood Kurt's anger. Loving someone who was hurt and hurting was never simple, and it was easy for Kurt to see only Blaine's side of things. But Neal had a story too. "Kurt." She patted the seat next to her, and though he hesitated slightly, he sat down. "Neal was your age when he left here for the bright lights and thrill of New York. He very quickly got caught up in a life that from what I've seen is very hard to escape. I don't know if he ever tried, but I _do_ know that he made sure Blaine could contact him and that he stayed in touch with him as best as he knew how at the time. I'm not saying it was the best choice, or that it was what Blaine truly needed, but every young man has the need to strike out on his own."

Kurt nodded. Until all this happened, he had planned to do the same. Go to New York, leave Blaine behind. Call as much as he could, visit when he was free, but who knew what would have happened from there.

"Neal was only 22 when Peter caught him. And at that point, even if he wanted to go back for Blaine, he couldn't. He couldn't any more than your mother could have come back for you. But they're lucky. They have a second chance now. And I don't know about you, but _I_ hope that no one stands in their way."

"Do you think he's changed?" Kurt asked quietly.

"I do," she answered thoughtfully. "Even from the man I met two years ago, Neal has changed and grown tremendously. The Neal I know is loving, passionate and thoughtful and far from selfish, though occasionally still greedy," she smirked, her eyes sparkling with her affection for the conman. "Even before he heard about his parents, he was ready to turn his life around. Peter gives him the guidance that he apparently never had before, and because of it, he wants to be someone Peter can be proud of." Kurt nodded. He remembered how important it had been for Blaine to hear that Kurt was proud of him. It had mattered more to Blaine than every 'I love you.' He imagined pride wasn't something that had been easily obtained in the Anderson household. Maybe Neal wouldn't let go of that so easily.

"And do you think he's safe? With Neal?"

"Oh sweetheart," she cooed, instinctively brushing his hair from his face. Kurt's eyes closed at the touch. So warm. So familiar. "None of us are safe. Whether it's illness, a car crash, or being kidnapped by international art thieves, we all just do our best to survive. Peter and I will do everything in our power to watch out for him. But love is what's important. And I can guarantee you, that Neal will love him." She lifted his chin with her finger to meet eyes that shined with tears. "Just like you do," she smiled warmly. He smiled back. "Between your love, the love of your family, and his brother's love, Blaine's heart will not only be full, it will be overflowing."

Kurt looked at her for a moment, feeling a connection with her that he had not expected. Somehow, he knew that what she said was the truth. She had known Neal for two years, had come to respect him, maybe even love him, and Kurt believed in his heart that she truly knew him. He hugged her, feeling a wave of motherly comfort that strangely overpowered Carole's, and he closed his eyes tightly. "Thank you, Elizabeth."

Together they walked back inside and joined the others in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Neal and Blaine returned to their families, their large extended family tied together in tragedy and love for one another. Their bond was only just forming, but Neal had no doubt that it would grow exponentially. As they walked in, all eyes turned to them. Blaine smiled at Kurt. Kurt mouthed "I love you."<p>

"So, Blaine and I would like to go home tomorrow," Neal said, keeping a sharp eye out for reactions. "We have a lot of catching up to do and a lot of work to be done before we go to New York this summer."

Eyes flitted around the table until Burt, Carole and Peter all nodded their approval.

"I'll bring him over right after school," Kurt offered.

"Or maybe I can pick you up?" Neal asked Blaine. "Then we can head over to Dalton and talk to them about a transfer for next year." Blaine nodded with a bright smile.

Peter stood up, hands in his pocket. "First priority tomorrow morning, Neal, is you and I taking a trip to city hall," he pursed his lips authoritatively.

Neal knew that look. It wasn't a request, and he knew it was something he'd have to deal with sooner rather than later. He saw a glint in Peter's eyes though and realized that the agent had a plan. While Neal had learned a lot from Peter, Peter had also learned a lot from Neal.

"I'll pick you up here at 9am sharp," Peter ordered. "Come on, El. It's time for us to go."

They all said goodbye to Peter and Elizabeth, Kurt offering her a warm smile, Blaine shaking Peter's hand firmly. Burt and Carole made plans to touch base with them before they flew back to New York the day after next.

Neal hugged Peter. "Thank you. For whatever you said. And whatever you plan on doing. Thank you."

Peter pulled Neal at arm's length. "Thank me tomorrow," he said with a smirk, "If we can get away with everything."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Reviews are like treasure to Neal!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

**I really want to thank all of you for reading and reviewing and alerting this little fic. It seems to have some really good momentum, so keep passing it around! I love all the White Collar fans who have come to check out this Gleek's little crossover. **

**Two very special thank you's to my beta Potikanda and my girl StarGleekBelle, both of whom started watching White Collar because of me and thank goodness because I need their views on this story. **

**I have tried to keep as much White Collar canon as possible, considering the AU nature of this story. The major change other than the obvious is that Kate and Neal met in Westerville, not in NY. She went to Dalton's sister school.**

**I do not own White Collar or Glee. Which is a good thing because Big Brother might kill me and then where would we all be?**

* * *

><p>"Peter, put the computer away and come to bed," Elizabeth called from across the hotel room. The room was small but modern, with a warm and comfortable bed that her husband was choosing to ignore in favor of coffee and his laptop.<p>

"In a few minutes, hon," he mumbled absentmindedly. "I just need to figure this all out."

Elizabeth knew that a few minutes meant a few hours and "this" meant Neal. She sat up, pulling her book off the nightstand, ready to plunge into a night of romance novels and waiting. "So what is it you need to figure out exactly?"

Peter clicked away on his laptop, searching through the history of Dalton Academy and Westerville, Ohio. "Something about his story just isn't right. What would make him run the first time? What exactly did he do? And at eighteen, did he really have the tenacity to file his own death certificate in a small town where people knew him? No, there's someone else behind this and I have a pretty good idea who."

"Kate," Elizabeth sighed, opening her book.

"Bingo," Peter yelped. He looked at the searches he'd done on the screen. The year Cooper Anderson was due to graduate from Dalton, there had been an art and antiquities show in the school's museum in late January. Overall it was a success, but there was one item, a blue Tahitian pearl, that went missing.

Never able to resist her husband's enthusiasm, Elizabeth crawled over to her him and stepped off the bed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Is that what he took?" she asked examining the beautiful pearl on the screen.

"That would be my guess," Peter affirmed. "Seems about right for their first time. Not too guarded in the museum, not too expensive or well known. Just a pretty something that Kate probably had her eye on and Neal decided to play the hero and get for her."

They both read further down the article. Seems both the campus security and the Westerville police had been dispatched, but the pearl was never found. Peter wasn't surprised. He doubted it stayed on campus for more than a few minutes.

"Mmmm…" Elizabeth hummed in his ear as she stroked down his chest. "It is pretty. It would have looked nice on Kate too. The blue matched her eyes perfectly." She nuzzled his neck tantalizingly. "I wouldn't mind something like that," she whispered.

"I'll have Neal swipe you one the next time he's near a jewelry store," he rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"How romantic," she teased, as she reached her arm over his shoulder and closed the lid to his laptop. She kissed below his ear, then turned his face toward hers and kissed his lips. "How about you come to bed now, Special Agent Burke. I'm sure you can get Neal to tell you the rest tomorrow." She took his hands and pulled him off the chair and across the bed.

"What about your book?" he asked with a flushed smile.

"You're much better than a romance novel," she said, throwing the book to the floor, as she reached over to the sidelight and pulled the string to turn it off.

* * *

><p>Peter loudly honked the horn at 9am sharp outside the Hudson-Hummel home. Inside, Neal rolled his eyes, profusely apologized to the startled and amused family, thanked them for their hospitality and agreed once again that he and Blaine would join them for Friday night dinner.<p>

Neal grabbed his hat and coat and his suitcases and headed out the door. It felt like home, except for the Ohio air, and Neal suddenly realized how much he missed his work with Peter, and how much he would miss it over the next few months. Peter popped the trunk and Neal threw his suitcases in, then hopped into the passenger seat of the car, immediately throwing his leg up onto the dash and wiggling his ankle with a grin as bright as the sun.

"Anklet free, Neal, yes I see," Peter said, with a chuckle.

"And I see you found your handcuffs," Neal said with a wink as he indicated playfully toward the pair latched to his partner's belt loop.

"Well, I need to play the part, Neal," Peter declared. "Now put your foot down and get your seatbelt on."

"Yes, Dad," Neal quipped without thinking, then frowned at the implications. He'd often joked about Peter acting like a father to him. But suddenly, it was no longer funny.

A somberness fell over the car as Peter started driving. "Do you want to tell me about him?" Peter asked tentatively.

He didn't. Not really. But while Peter would respect Neal's refusal for now, he wouldn't leave it alone. Not after all this. Neal stared out the window and sighed. "My father was an accountant for a big law firm in Westerville. He wanted me to follow in his footsteps, but art had really been my thing since I was a baby. Like Blaine and his music." Neal shifted in his seat. He never thought he'd tell Peter the truth, but his parents were gone now. He didn't have to protect them anymore. "My father was always big on me learning math and finance, and I can remember since I was five years old doing the books with him. I never wanted to, I wanted to go play or draw or paint, but every night, I'd sit in his study and run the calculator for him. I never understood why. Until I was thirteen."

Peter drove silently, not wanting to scare Neal away with any questions or commentary. As he exited onto the highway, they hit an even pace, and Peter just stared out the windshield, listening intently.

"He wanted me to know, but to figure it out for myself," Neal continued, his eyes distant. "For all the years that I had helped him, every night, he'd been skimming off the top of the law firm's accounts. The night I realized, I asked him about it. And I learned that he wasn't just proud of his own work, I could see in the sparkle of his eye that he was proud I'd figured it out. It was the only time I remember him ever being proud of me." Neal lowered his gaze, playing with the rim of the fedora that sat on his lap, emotions overwhelming him. Peter's lips pursed, but he held his tongue. It was no wonder that Neal pursued that life. "When he sent me to Dalton, I knew that it was paid for with stolen money." Neal shrugged. "I knew he'd be pissed if I threw it away, but if he didn't care that I was getting a stolen education, why should I?"

"That was a hell of a thing to teach a kid," Peter finally said.

"What he taught me was that there was pride in taking what you wanted, especially if you truly loved your target." Neal squinted out the window as the morning sun streamed in. "It is, as you say, a hell of a thing to teach a kid," he said as he flipped the fedora on his head.

They drove the rest of the way in silence, Neal eventually fiddling with the radio to find a station he could sing to. Ordinarily since Peter was driving he'd pick the station, but he gave Neal this freebie. He even decided to sing along.

It wasn't long before they came to the exit to Columbus and Peter drove downtown where he had earlier that day jotted down the directions and address for Franklin County Memorial Hall, where they would find the Franklin County Public Health Department. As they pulled in, Peter turned to Neal and smiled. "Show's on," he said with the giddy grin of an FBI Agent about to close the case.

"What are you going to tell them," Neal asked, eyeing him sideways apprehensively.

Peter glanced at him with the twinkle in his eye that always made Neal fear what the man was up to. "The truth," he smiled with satisfaction as he nearly dove from the car.

Neal raised his eyebrows with uneasy curiosity, then sprinted out the door to follow Peter.

Peter swung the front door open and walked through, smirking as Neal raced through it behind him before it slammed shut. Neal was always so suave, cool and collected. An evil little part of Peter relished the times he could make Neal fluster and remind him exactly who was the boss in their particular partnership.

Neal double stepped to fall into stride beside Peter, straightening his suit lapels and regaining his composure. He hated being vulnerable, and he wouldn't show it, but his heart raced in his chest. He didn't know how Peter planned to explain a forged death certificate belonging to the man beside him, without completely implicating Neal in at least two misdemeanors that could land Cooper Anderson in jail and destroy any chance of him ever being with Blaine. Still, he trusted Peter. He had no choice.

It was obvious to Neal that Peter had staked the building out online, or called this morning, but he knew exactly where to go. Peter bypassed the Board of Elections office, Development, the Sanitary Engineers and the Office on Aging, walking straight to the Franklin County Public Health office. Peter stood in front of the large mahogany counter and tapped the little metal bell requesting service. A tall brunette woman in her forties with silver rimmed glasses stepped away from the coffee mug she was nursing at her desk and approached the pair.

"Can I help you," she asked, with only mild pleasantries.

Peter immediately flashed his badge and Neal reached into his back pocket for his consultant ID, remembering at only the last minute that doing so may not be the smartest idea. "Special Agent Peter Burke, FBI, White Collar Crime Division out of New York, we talked earlier on the phone?" Peter had snapped on his no nonsense agent tone that to this day still had the ability to make Neal's nerves stand on end. It was _that _Peter Burke that had caught him.

Peter reached into his inside coat pocket and pulled out a piece of paper that Neal immediately recognized as a warrant. Neal shook his head in amazement. How Peter had possibly managed to get one in such a short period of time was beyond him, but Peter had nearly as many contacts and strings to pull as Neal did. He shouldn't have been surprised.

"Here's the warrant for the original death certificate of one "Cooper Anderson," date of birth is on the warrant. We have reason to believe that the death certificate is a complete forgery and was delivered illegally by one Kate Moreau, in an attempt to cover up additional crimes."

Peter didn't look at him and Neal avoided his gaze, as the woman took the warrant and disappeared inside the record room. Neal drummed his fingertips on the counter nervously, and Peter glanced down at them with a sly grin, keeping silent. It had been a guess, but Neal's reaction proved to him he was right.

The woman returned with the certificate and papers for Peter to sign. Peter slid the death certificate over carefully to Neal. "What do you think?" he asked with feigned professionalism. "Think it's truly a forgery?"

Neal inwardly shook his head at Peter and his games, but examined the certificate. He frowned at how sloppy his work had been nearly ten years ago. His workmanship had become much more refined over the past nine years, but he had known even then that the certificate was good enough to not be given a second look. "There's no doubt it's a forgery," he directed at the woman behind the counter. "The paper is the right grade and color, but the fibers are slightly wrong. In addition, the calligraphy right here is off," he said pointing to a line in the center. "Though the forger clearly had access to the proper equipment, because the raised seal is genuine."

Peter gave him a glance that warned him to put his pride away and stop implicating himself in any further crimes, and Neal shut up, sliding the paper back to him.

Peter handed back the signed paperwork and took the folder with the original certificate inside. "How long before the computer systems are updated to remove record of Mr. Anderson's death?" Peter asked nonchalantly.

"Should be about two weeks, I would think," the woman answered. "Anything else I can help you gentlemen with?"

"No," Peter said, tapping the folder on the counter. "No, I think this completes our business for the day. Thank you very much."

They returned to the car quietly, Neal slipping in once Peter unlocked the door, letting his head fall against the headrest. "How did you know?" he asked quietly.

"About Kate?" Peter clarified and Neal nodded. "It was just a guess, but I didn't think that nine years ago, you would have been so brash as to hand deliver your own death certificate."

Neal looked at him out of the corner of his eye, forever impressed by just how well this man knew him. He sighed with relief. "Thank you Peter," he said sincerely, meeting his friend's eyes.

Peter thought about joking that he'd done it for Blaine, but it wasn't true. He'd done it for Neal. For his friend Neal, not the conman, Neal Caffrey. He'd never admit it though. He simply threw Neal a fond look. "Your welcome. Now convince Burt and Carole that you're good enough for Blaine and get your butt back to NY. My conviction rate is going to go down to 92% without you," he jested.

Neal laughed and shook his head. "You flatter yourself Peter, really."

* * *

><p>A half hour later, Peter dropped Neal at a car rental in Westerville and reminded him they'd see him tomorrow before he and Elizabeth returned to the city. Neal negotiated a generous long term rate with the long-haired blonde at the counter and he proudly headed to McKinley High School in a black corvette. As the breeze from the open windows whipped through his hair, the fedora safely sitting on the seat next to him, it surprised him how easily he could breathe. He allowed himself to relish, for the very first time in a decade, true freedom. He wasn't on the run, he had no anklet, and Cooper Anderson was once again alive and kicking. It was the strangest feeling in the world to Neal Caffrey, who had never not been a wanted man.<p>

He pulled up to McKinley High School as the busses were pulling out, and Neal waited so he could drive his black corvette straight up to the curb. He texted Blaine that he was there, and turned the car off, getting out to sit on the hood of the car. He smiled dashingly at the girls, especially the cheerleaders, who whispered and giggled as they past, and for a moment regretted his adolescence spent at Dalton. Then he remembered Kate in her cheerleader's uniform, and shook all regret away. No matter all they had been through, every second had been worth it.

"They're a little young for you, don't you think?"

Neal turned, once again caught off guard off in his own thoughts. He had to stop that. His reflexes were as relaxed as Ohio, having lost the sharpness of New York City and a life where he constantly had to watch his back.

"Kurt," he said with a smile. Kurt didn't smile back. Instead, his brother's boyfriend stood with his arms crossed along his chest, his hip jutted out in a daring manner. His steady glare was made worse by the squint of sunlight shining on him. "I wasn't…" Neal stuttered, gesturing toward the girls, but he stopped midstream because Kurt, who only nodded shrewdly, knew he was.

"Blaine's talking to Mr. Scheuster. He asked me to come tell you he'd be out in a few minutes."

"Thanks," Neal said uncomfortably. He didn't want it to be this way. Kurt was the most important person in his brother's life and he wanted them to be friends. He appreciated Kurt's protective nature. He also understood his anger. Neal would feel the same way toward anyone who had hurt Blaine. But he didn't think that Kurt truly knew what led Neal to run. He wondered if it would make a difference to him. "Listen, Kurt…"

"I don't even know what to call you," Kurt interrupted, shrugging. "Do I call you Neal? Or do I call you Cooper?"

"My name is Neal," he answered firmly. "I haven't gone by Cooper in a long time. I'm not that kid anymore."

Kurt frowned, and his body deflated slightly. "Blaine doesn't like when I call you Neal."

Neal nodded and looked to the street beneath him, shuffling his shoe against some loose rocks in the pavement. Neal was rarely awkward, but for some reason, Kurt had that affect on him. For reasons having only to do with Blaine, he wanted to shine in Kurt's eyes, and instead he felt like the boyfriend was the only one he couldn't charm. Him and his father. "It will take him time. He never would call me Neal on the phone either." He glanced up at Kurt. He believed that Kurt wanted to like him, wanted to trust him, for Blaine's sake if for no other reason. "I remember when Blaine first told me he'd met the boy of his dreams. He was terrified. We'd only been back in contact for about a year. He'd told me that he'd been bullied and that was why Dad relented and sent him to Dalton, but he didn't tell me why. Then one day he described an angel that he had met on the main staircase. I knew immediately, and suddenly I realized that I had always known."

"What did you tell him?" Kurt asked, retrained.

"I warned him to be careful of his heart. And I bid him not to run away from true love," Neal smiled tenderly at the memory, then over Kurt's shoulder as his brother made his way toward them. "Blaine was scared of messing things up. I told him he'd know when the moment was right."

"And I did," Blaine finished smiling affectionately at Kurt as the taller boy turned. Kurt blushed slightly, wanting to kiss him but as always remaining cautious at school. Blaine ducked his head considerately and discreetly squeezed Kurt's hand. Neal frowned, seeing it. He'd forgotten what small towns were like. He'd been gone in the world too long and he knew now more than ever, that he needed to get Blaine out.

"Nice car," Blaine beamed flashing an approving smile at his brother. "I'm surprised Kurt hasn't asked to check under the hood yet!" He winked at his boyfriend.

"I think Kurt was too busy checking me out to even notice the car," Neal said, catching Kurt's eye. "You're welcome to come back to the house with us, Kurt," Neal offered.

"No, that's ok, I promised my Dad I'd work in the shop this afternoon. I'll call you tonight Blaine," he said lovingly, before turning to Neal. "It was nice talking to you, Neal. I hope we get to do it again soon," he said, and Neal hoped it was a sign of Kurt's acceptance.

Neal and Blaine ducked into the Corvette, and Blaine couldn't help the hiss of breath escape his lips as he settled himself into the luxury leather passenger seat. "You know, Mom and Dad had cars you could use. You didn't have to get this one."

Neal turned the key and it started with the quietest swish Blaine had ever heard. Neal turned to him and grinned. "Oh yes I did, Blaine," he said as they belted up and Neal put the car in gear. "Yes, I did."

* * *

><p>They decided to stop at home briefly before heading out to Dalton. Neither one of them realized, until they stepped inside the doorway, that their breaths would be swept away by memories. But it wasn't the thought of their parents that caused the dizziness in their heads. They both had fought that particular battle on their own already. No, as they crossed the threshold of the entranceway to the estate, they realized that it was the first time in nearly a decade that the Anderson brothers had stood in that house together.<p>

The last time they were here was to say goodbye.

"I didn't know it would be for so long," Blaine said, thinking back, knowing instinctively that Cooper would understand precisely what he meant.

"I thought it could be," Neal admitted as he remembered Kate's constant pleading to leave the small society of Ohio and seek the adventure and riches of the world. "I didn't know for sure. But Kate had been growing bolder. More restless."

Blaine hadn't liked the way Kate made Cooper choose her over his family since the day they had met. But then Kate sent him the phone number, and he wondered if he'd maybe been wrong about her. "I remember you holding me tighter that day," Blaine reminisced.

"Do you?" Neal didn't remember that. He remembered hugging his mother and shaking his father's hand firmly. It had been the last time.

"I didn't want to let you go," Blaine whispered.

Neal looked at his brother. Blaine seemed so little to him right then, so scared of losing him again, and he didn't even try to fight the urge to step to Blaine and wrap him in his arms, tighter than he even did on that last goodbye. "I didn't want to let you go either, Blainey," he said, resting his chin on top of his brother's head.

Blaine understood that Cooper didn't just mean then, but at every step of a journey that constantly sent him further and further away. He had never wanted or meant to leave Blaine behind the way he had. But circumstances and the people around them; their parents, Kate, his enemies, even Peter's chase, had forced it. Now it was over and no matter what anyone said, Blaine wouldn't let anyone else make that choice for them ever again. "Well, now it's just us," Blaine said assuredly as he pulled away from Cooper.

Neal looked into hazel eyes, the fire in them sparking again. He smiled. "That it is, little brother." He laughed as he wrapped his arm around Blaine's head, headlocking him in the crook of his neck. But unlike before, Blaine was stronger now and escaped within seconds. Neal looked at him, impressed. "Well now, little brother. Looks like you've gotten a little bit stronger since I've been gone."

Blaine smirked. "I've gotten faster too," he teased as he took off and sprinted up the stairs, two by two. Neal shook his head and chased his brother. "Blaine Anderson, I am SO going to get you," he yelled, laughing more freely than he had in years.

* * *

><p>"So what's it like," Kurt asked, cautiously. "Is it just like it was?"<p>

Blaine had the phone on speaker as they sat in their rooms, apart for the first time in more than a week, doing their nightly skincare regimen. It had been Blaine's favorite time of day since they'd started the ritual. Tonight he had to pull himself away from his brother to make the phone call. They'd never actually made it to Dalton that day, spending the day catching up instead.

"No, it's different. He's different. I had wondered if it was just because he was around everyone and nervous, but he's changed so much." Blaine had noticed it almost immediately. Cooper was less carefree. More cautious. More sophisticated but also more worn, like the world had taken its toll on him.

"He's been through a lot," Kurt reasoned. "I'm sure you're not the same to him either."

"I'm sure I'm not," Blaine lamented. They had both been through so much. Separately, but simultaneously, they had run from their truths, away from the things that held them back, away from what hurt them, and ultimately to the people who saved them. Peter and Kurt. "I love you," Blaine blurted out suddenly.

He could imagine Kurt's cockeyed grin. "Why?" Kurt asked brightly.

"Because you saved me," he shared intimately. His thoughts drifted to leaving Ohio with Kurt, going to New York, living a little bit of what Cooper lived. "Do you think we'll change?" he asked nervously. "When we go to New York?"

"Of course," Kurt said. "But we'll have each other. And Rachel and Finn. Maybe Santana or Mercedes. And you'll have your brother." Kurt knew Blaine's fear, and he tried to reassure him. "We'll change, and we'll grow, but we'll grow together, not apart. Because no matter what ever happens, Blaine Anderson, I'd never leave you."

"And I'd never leave you," Blaine promised. He closed the lids of his skincare and climbed into bed, turning the light off, lying down with the phone to his ear. "Sing to me?" he asked.

He closed his eyes, as Kurt's angelic voice soothed his worries away, at least for the night.

_I've heard it said  
>That people come into our lives for a reason<br>Bringing something we must learn  
>And we are led<br>To those who help us most to grow  
>If we let them<br>And we help them in return  
>Well, I don't know if I believe that's true<br>But I know I'm who I am today  
>Because I knew you<em>

Blaine smiled as he listened and joined in on his part. It was their favorite song to sing before bed, a reminder of everything they meant to each other and that no matter what happened, they would always be a part of one another. Blaine supposed the same was true for him and Cooper. They had placed handprints on each other's hearts that not even a decade apart could erase. When Blaine had needed him most, Cooper was there for him.

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
>I do believe I have been changed for the better<br>And because I knew you...  
>Because I knew you...<br>Because I knew you...  
>I have been changed for good.<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>Can't wait to hear all your thoughts on this chapter. Many of you asked for more Kurt, so I hope this satisfied a bit. I'd love to know who else you want to see, what friendships interest you. Your ideas definitely help inspire me.<strong>

**Just a quick note based on some feedback I've received – this is an Anderson Brothers fic, not a Klaine fic. My focus is Neal and Blaine's relationship, but Kurt is a constant in Blaine's life and the other most important person to him so of course he is here. While of course their romance is always present, this is not first and foremost a romance story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

**Phew. I just finished this before Glee started. **

**I want to thank all of my readers and alerters, especially those of you who share with me your thoughts and praise in reviews. I appreciate and love every email I get about my stories!**

**I do not own Glee or White Collar.**

* * *

><p>Quinn returned to school two days later. She was in a wheelchair, with a spinal compression, unable to walk. But she had feeling in her legs, which was a positive sign. Blaine watched her and Artie wheelchair dance and sing in the choir room, an ironic rendition of <em>I'm Still Standing<em>, and he smiled because he was happy that she was alive. But he also couldn't help the anger that rose inside him. It was her recklessness that had caused his parents' death. He understood that they had blame in it. Had they been wearing their seatbelts, they'd almost certainly be alive today. But had she not been texting while driving, they definitely would be.

The bell rang and Blaine attempted to hurry out of the choir room to his history class, but Quinn grabbed his arm before he could make a quick exit. He stared down at her in the chair, hating the feelings of resentment and jealousy that washed over him, but he tried to temper his expression.

"Can we talk Blaine," she asked, her eyes squinting up at him with apprehension.

His nerves rattled, but he'd put it off for a long time now. He couldn't ignore her for the rest of the year. "Yeah," he said wringing his hands through his hair, forgetting for a moment that it was gelled solid. He reached for his neck instead. "Yeah, sure."

He turned to take a seat in one of the choir room chairs on the floor and Quinn rolled up to him. "I wanted to," she took a breath and Blaine suddenly realized this wasn't any easier for her than it was for him. "I wanted to tell you how sorry I am, about your parents. I never, I mean, I didn't mean to hurt anyone." Tears started rolling down her cheeks, and he softened slightly. He took her hands in his and fought his own tears. He'd cried enough already.

"I don't know what to say, Quinn," he admitted quietly and she looked up into his warm yet sad amber eyes. "I haven't come to see you because all the usual things that people say when something like this happens, I can't say. It _isn't_ alright, it _is_ your fault and it wasn't _their_ time." The words sounded cruel but she knew them to be true and she saw the compassion in his eyes. "But here's what I can say. It will be alright again someday, my parents share the blame, and while I hate that they are gone, it brought my brother back home to me. So maybe," he squeezed his eyes shut for a moment and shook his head slightly. "Maybe it was meant to be. Maybe there was a purpose behind it. I know Kurt wouldn't agree with me," he let out a breath, "but maybe you do."

She nodded, her tears drying up at his words. She did believe in a higher power and a greater purpose and she believed that everything happened for a reason. "I hope you can forgive me," she whispered.

They had never really been close, but they had been friends. And he didn't want it to be any different now. "I already have," he said as he kissed her on the cheek. "It just took a little time."

Quinn squeezed his hands. "Well, time is something that I am so very grateful to have."

* * *

><p>Neal decided to begin in the study. It was a room he hated anyway, his father's kingdom and the place where he'd spent the majority of his evenings helping his father with the law firm's accounting. He sat in his father's high leather back chair, swiveling back and forth, his hands folded in his lap. He took in the enormity of his task: packing away thirty some odd years of memories, both good and bad. His father's desk troubled him. He had some idea of what he would find and he knew very well what he should do with it. He was grateful that Peter had gone back to New York. With the agent here, he'd have very little excuse but to hand it over. However without him, that fireplace was looking like a decent place for the likely contents.<p>

Neal shook his head and exhaled. Less thinking, more working. He wanted to get the study done before Blaine got home from school. He knew that any secrets that were to be kept from his little brother were hidden in this room and the last thing he wished was for Blaine to suddenly become an accomplice to their father's crimes. He took a deep breath and began with the center drawer. From there he continued the slow and methodical examination and packing of his father's belongings.

The door chime interrupted him just as he pulled out the first ledger. Neal tucked it carefully back in the desk, out of habit more than anything else, and went to answer the door. He should have been surprised. He should have been angry. But instead he just rolled his eyes as he left the front door wide open and walked to the living room, allowing his guest to follow him inside.

Mozzie's brow furrowed as he stepped into the classy domicile of what he had learned to be Neal's childhood home. "That's a wonderful welcome, Neal, thank you. I missed you too," he said sarcastically.

Neal turned to his friend, whose timing, as always, was impeccable. "Do you purposefully _sniff out _crimes and misdemeanors or is it just more of a superpower where you sense it and show up on its doorstep?" Neal asked.

Mozzie considered him for a moment, then slinked around the room taking in any and all pricey pieces of art and sculpture, of which there were many. "I'm thinking spidey-sense frankly. But I thought we weren't here for anything dastardly."

"_We _aren't here for anything, Moz," Neal said with some annoyance. "_I_ am here to clean out my parents' home, collect my little brother and take him back to New York. Why, and how, I might add, are you here in Ohio?" Neal raised an eyebrow as he waited for an answer.

"The why is to collect _you_ back to New York City, the apartment is lonely without you and so am I. The how is between me and a little dog named Ginger."

Neal stared at him for a moment then shook his head deciding it wasn't worth the argument. He simply walked back into his father's study, settled himself back in the chair and continued his task at hand.

"Not too talkative today, are we Neal? Is that still your name, by the way? Neal?" He mocked his friend as he traveled the circumference of the room, intimately perusing the volumes of books on the shelves that lined the walls.

"Yes Moz, that's still my name," Neal grumbled with annoyance. He ignored his friend for a few minutes as he packed away anything he could find that couldn't be marked as evidence. Mozzie's inspection though caught his eye. "If you're going to examine the books on my father's shelves, the least you can do is put them in the boxes to pack up instead of returning them for me to pack later.

"I'm here not even ten minutes and you already put me to work," Mozzie muttered under his breath, but he grabbed a cardboard box and started packing.

They worked in silence for over an hour, Neal making an ever growing pile of incriminating evidence against his father, and he supposed himself as an accessory. Even when he didn't try he couldn't escape the never ending threat of imprisonment. Had he been alone he might have felt the panic grow, but the sound of Mozzie humming a sonnet was surprisingly soothing.

"So who told you where I was? Elizabeth?" he glanced over knowingly.

"I will never reveal my informant," Mozzie peered over his black rimmed glasses. "You know your father has some amazing first edition and signed prints here. He's even got A. B. Tattersol."

Neal scoffed at the fact that his father read Mozzie's favorite mystery novels. "You two would have gotten along swimmingly," Neal mocked.

Neal pulled out a 10x18 size metal locked box from the bottom drawer of the desk. He had emptied all of the rest of the drawers and had not seen a key anywhere. Just to be on the safe side, he ran his hand along the tops of each drawer again and underneath the desk itself, but found nothing. "Moz, help me with this lock a minute," he called.

Mozzie came over and pulled out a set of lockpicks from inside his coat pocket. Neal raised an eyebrow. "Always be prepared," Mozzie said nonchalantly as he quickly popped the lock.

"You're a regular boy scout," Neal quipped. He lifted the lid and whistled at the contents. He pulled out the ledgers and opened them. They dated back to the days when he had been working with his dad and Neal could clearly make out his own handwriting. Mozzie peered over his shoulder.

"Someone was skimming off the top," he said, impressed.

Neal turned to him immediately, unable to hide the shock on his face. "You can tell that already?"

Mozzie looked at him curiously. "It's what we do, Neal." He shook his head. "Already forgotten. You've been in Ohio too long. I've got to get you out of here before you become a straight-laced married man with 2.5 children and a white picket fence."

"I'm not leaving without Blaine, Mozzie, and that's going to take a few months. He needs to finish the school year." Neal continued looking through the ledgers and piling them up on the desk.

"And I can't convince you otherwise?" Mozzie frowned, but he already knew the answer. Neal had been heading on this path for the past year. He was going soft, thanks in large part to Peter, and Mozzie was torn. He'd never leave the fast life, he had little desire to be settled down with a family doing "good work." But Neal was his best friend and the closest thing he had to family. "Alright, Caffrey, what are we going to do with all this evidence? Anyone finds it and your inheritances will be under a microscope for decades. You and Blaine will never get a hold of that money."

"Not to mention that I'm clearly an accessory. Wonderful legacy my father left for me to clean up," Neal said wryly. The angel on his shoulder told him not to do it, but he knew he had no choice. He reached into a small ceramic container on his father's desk and pulled out a box of matches. He threw it to Mozzie, who caught it unceremoniously.

"And what would you like me to do with these," Mozzie asked just to make sure he understood.

"You're the boy scout," Neal smirked at him, then promptly grew serious. "Start a fire."

* * *

><p>"So you and N…Cooper are headed to Dalton today?" Kurt asked as he and Blaine walked hand in hand to their cars.<p>

Neal and Blaine had planned on going a couple of days earlier, but they'd gotten caught up in catching up and then the headmaster couldn't see them until today. Blaine now knew everything about Peter and Elizabeth, as well as Cooper's friends Mozzie and Sarah. Blaine in turn told Cooper everything about Kurt, Karofsky and what had happened between him and Sebastian and the Warblers. Blaine smiled, remembering Cooper's indignation toward Sebastian, but Blaine assured him that it was all over.

"Yeah, today was the soonest he could get a meeting with the Headmaster after we cancelled on him. We were thinking of going out with the guys afterward. They all want to meet this brother that they knew nothing about. You want to come?"

Kurt smiled. He'd been giving Blaine his space to reconnect with his brother, but even though Blaine had only left Kurt's home a few days ago, and had only lived with them for a little over a week, Kurt missed having his boyfriend around all the time. "Let me just text my dad and tell him I'm going. Why don't I meet you at your house?"

"Great!" Blaine beamed and kissed Kurt quickly on the lips. "See you at home."

Kurt climbed in his car and sent a quick text to his dad. At the first red light he checked for a response.

_Thank you for letting me know. Please be careful Kurt, I'm still not sure I trust this guy. ~ Dad_

_Me neither, Dad. But for Blaine, we need to give him a chance. ~ Kurt_

* * *

><p>Blaine waited for Kurt in the driveway before going inside, and immediately grabbed his hand with a grin. They had always been reserved with physical affection at Blaine's house when his parents were alive. They were not nearly as accepting as Burt and Carole, and it had kept the boys from fully being themselves.<p>

"Hey Coop, I'm home," Blaine yelled as he threw his coat over the back of the couch haphazardly. Kurt shook his head and hung his up neatly in the hall closet.

Neal came around the corner from the direction of their father's study, followed by an older bald man about Blaine's height with black-rimmed glasses. "Hey buddy," Neal said somewhat awkwardly, occasionally glancing back to the man. "Hey Kurt. Blaine, this is Mozzie, Mozzie, this is my little brother Blaine and his boyfriend, Kurt."

"Charmed I'm sure," Mozzie said nodding formally to Blaine and Kurt. Kurt stared at him curiously, but Blaine was distracted as he sniffed the air of his home.

"Why does it smell like smoke, Coop?" Blaine asked suspiciously.

"Oh, we were working in the study," Neal started, stepping toward Blaine to throw his arm around his brother's shoulder. "It got a little chilly in there, so we decided to start a fire."

"It's 60 degrees outside," Blaine said distrustfully as he pushed past his brother and into his father's study. Kurt, Neal and Mozzie followed to see Blaine grabbing the fireplace tongs and sifting through old papers burned to a crisp.

"What the hell did you do Cooper?" Blaine turned to his brother angrily.

Mozzie coughed away a small laugh that escaped his lips. "Aww…Cooper. How cute."

"Shut up Moz," Neal sneered as his friend before turning to his brother. "Blaine, we didn't do anything. I just decided it would be easier to burn some of Dad's old ledgers instead of trying to keep them."

"Keep them?" Blaine questioned, his voice getting higher as his suspicion grew. "Why wouldn't you return them to the firm?"

"Calm down, Blaine. I have the current one right here," he said grabbing a ledger off the desk and tossing it to his brother. Blaine flipped through the spreadsheets which looked to be legit. Still, he was certain that something was off. He looked back and forth between Neal and Mozzie, both of whom looked guilty as hell.

"Then maybe the papers in the fire aren't Dad's? What better way for you two to hide your cons in NY then to burn the evidence in Ohio. Why else would he come here?" he motioned with disdain to Mozzie. "I'm right, aren't I?" Blaine accused determinedly.

Neal went over to him and placed his hands calmly on Blaine's biceps, holding him firmly as he staring him straight in the eye. "You're not right." Neal said, slowly, emphasizing each word. But Blaine didn't buy it for one second.

"You'll never change, will you? Neal Caffrey." Blaine's lip curled with contempt as he ran out of the study and up the stairs.

Kurt glared at Neal and Mozzie, who sat with his arms folded smugly on the desk. "Excuse me," he said as he followed Blaine up to his bedroom.

"This is precisely why we don't have ties Neal," Mozzie said.

Neal sighed and crumpled in the chair, holding his head in his hands. "Shut up Moz." He rubbed his hands along his neck and eyes, trying to wipe away the look of disdain Blaine had given him before leaving, but it swam in front of his eyes without mercy. He never thought hearing his alias come out of his brother's mouth would sound so awful. "Who am I kidding? I don't know the first thing about taking care of him. I'm not a father. I'm barely even good at being a brother."

"Then let's blow this joint and get the hell back to civilization," Mozzie said.

"I can't do that," Neal said sadly. "I won't leave him."

Mozzie fell reluctantly into the office chair. "Look, Neal, I have no idea how to be a father. Never had one, Never want to be one. But the Neal Caffrey I know can master anything he wants. So if for some ungodly reason this is what you want, do what we always do. Find someone who knows what he's doing and learn the job."

Neal stared at Mozzie until he realized he was right. And he knew the perfect mentor.

* * *

><p>"Why did I think he could change?" Blaine asked for the third time as he paced the floor of his bedroom, back and forth.<p>

Kurt sat on the bed watching Blaine intently. He didn't trust Neal as far as he could throw him, but he was sure that the ex-con wanted to make it work between him and his brother and wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that. "Blaine, maybe you should hear him out?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

"Who am I kidding Kurt?" Blaine said, climbing on the bed to sit across from his boyfriend. Kurt placed his hands on Blaine's knees and massaged up and down to calm him. "Cooper doesn't know the first thing about caring for someone other than himself."

"I think you need to give him a bit of a break," Kurt smiled softly. "He's new to this, Blaine. You two are just learning. Besides, you had a great time with him the last two days, don't forget that."

"I think," Blaine bit his lip as tears welled in his eyes. He looked at the strong hands on his legs and he took them in his own. "I think I made a mistake Kurt."

"What do you mean, honey?" Kurt asked gently.

Blaine shook his head in distress. "Maybe I should have just let your father sign the paperwork. I wanted so badly for Cooper to just put it all behind him. Then his friend shows up and it all goes to hell. Maybe he can't leave that life behind even if he wants to." Blaine frowned. "Cooper will never be the man your father is."

Kurt knew he was lucky. But he also was certain that Neal loved Blaine as much as Burt loved him. "He seems pretty determined, I wouldn't be so sure," Kurt said, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Blaine," Neal called from downstairs. "Let's go, it's time to go to Dalton."

"I'm not going," Blaine yelled down.

"Like hell you're not!" Neal yelled. "Blaine Devon Anderson, you get your butt down here right now or I will go upstairs and drag it down and I don't give a flying fig if it's in front of your boyfriend or not."

Kurt leaned against the headboard and raised his eyebrow in amusement at Blaine's rosy cheeks. "Sounds an awful lot like Burt Hummel to me," Kurt smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Next stop: Dalton<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**

**For everyone who has added this story since my last update, and for everyone who has stuck around while I finish other fics, I thank you SO much and I am SO happy to be able to give you this chapter. **

**Also, I would just adore anyone who made me a Neal Caffrey/Blaine Anderson picture for this fic. Cooper and Neal are just not quite the same.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or White Collar**

* * *

><p>Blaine rubbed his face in his hands and got off the bed. "Fine," he huffed, but he found himself nervous to face his brother again. He had idealized everything in his mind. He and Cooper would go back to being big brother and little brother just like it was and they would ride off into the New York City sunset happily ever after.<p>

But the reality was very different and the arrival of Mozzie only called greater attention to that. His brother was a career criminal, perhaps retired, perhaps not, but either way that past would follow Cooper wherever he went. Blaine would have to learn how to trust him again, and the people he associated with, or this would never work. Add that on top of the fact that Blaine still really wanted a father in his life, someone he could love and respect and give him the limits he'd need, especially in New York City, and the whole thing seemed so much more complicated than it had the day he'd fallen into his brother's arms for the first time after nine years.

Blaine made his way slowly down the stairs to the living room, Kurt following close behind, to see his brother at the bottom of the stairs. Neal's arms were crossed on his chest as he stared up at Blaine sternly. Blaine's cheeks immediately flushed red with embarrassment and Neal softened.

"Come here," Neal said gently reaching a hand out to Blaine. Blaine considered it for a minute then looked around. Mozzie was nowhere to be seen, but Blaine still sensed his presence in the house. He glanced back to Kurt who nodded encouragingly, so he descended the last few steps and took his brother's hand. Neal led him to the couch and they sat together.

"Look, Blaine, I want you to be able to trust me. I want you to trust me and come to New York. But if you don't, if you can't, then we should call Dalton and cancel your appointment." Neal looked at Blaine seriously. "It's up to you."

Blaine stared at his fingertips, avoiding both Cooper and Kurt's gaze. He wanted to trust his brother with all his heart. But Blaine needed to get used to the fact that Neal was a man not to be trusted and Cooper _was_ Neal. Glancing back to the study where he knew the devil on Cooper's shoulder was eavesdropping, Blaine realized that he was his brother's best chance of redemption. If Blaine turned him away, Cooper would very likely be lost forever to the con.

"Let's go," Blaine said, getting up to gather his things from the closet and Neal patted him on the knee.

Kurt walked to his side, grabbing Blaine's bag before his boyfriend could and placed it over his head. Their eyes met, and the sadness and fear in Blaine's eyes tore at Kurt's heart, but he understood that Blaine had to work this out for himself. Kurt looked back at him, warmth emanating from his blue eyes, and he placed a hand to Blaine's cheek. "I think you and Cooper need some time alone, so I'm going to head home. Say hi to the Warblers for me."

Blaine wanted to shout for Kurt to join them, but he realized that Kurt was right. He nodded softly and turned his head slightly to press his lips into Kurt's palm. "Ok," he whispered. "I love you." Kurt pulled him in and kissed Blaine gently before letting him go.

"Ready Squirt?" Cooper asked and Blaine rolled his eyes, though he couldn't keep a small smile from stealing his lips.

"Don't call me Squirt," Blaine ordered as the two brothers headed out the door.

* * *

><p>They sat in silence with their own thoughts as they drove the short distance to Dalton Academy. Mozzie showing up had messed with Neal's head. The minute he'd arrived on the Anderson doorstep, Neal felt the safe and familiar rush of the con, the thrill of the cover up, wash over him. He still believed he'd done the right thing burning his father's ledgers, but he hated lying to Blaine and he hated even moe that his little brother knew it. Blaine had looked at him with contempt and disappointment deep in his eyes and Neal never wanted his brother to look at him like that again. Even if it meant telling him the truth.<p>

Neal snuck a glance at Blaine. All the time away from him, Neal had been looking for a purpose and meaning to his life. Something that mattered more than the little brother he'd left behind. All the time he'd sat in his cell, thoughts of the childhood he'd lost to the prison game of power and corruption, he'd been dreaming up the heist that would be the pinnacle of his career. But then Peter came, and though the scores continued to get bigger and bigger, he'd begun to feel smaller and smaller as the people he loved grew more important than the next big con. In the U-Boat treasure, he had let his career defining moment go. He wondered suddenly if his father would have ever gotten to that point.

"Did Dad ever have you help with the books?" he asked, glancing over to Blaine with curiosity.

Blaine studied him for a minute, then peered at his shoes on the floor. "No. I'm terrible at math. Dad hated that about me. The only time he ever mentioned you after you were gone was when I sat in the study with him at night doing homework while he plugged in all those numbers. I had tried to help early on, but the numbers never made any sense to me." Blaine sighed. No matter what Cooper had done, he had always been the shining star of the family. Blaine had never been able to measure up. "But I would hear him mumble under his breath about how at least Cooper knew how to make the numbers work. I resented the hell out of it, but in a way I also welcomed it. It's how I knew he still loved you," Blaine added quietly.

Neal scoffed. The Anderson family definitely had a very strange way of showing their love. And yet despite it all, Blaine seemed to have figured it out. Perhaps he had Kurt to thank for that. Neal hoped that he never lost that ability to love. The last thing that he wanted was to ruin that for Blaine, like their father had for him. And it was then he realized that he had to be better than his father. And that meant not keeping secrets from Blaine.

"I was always good with math," Neal granted. "And Dad was a genius with numbers. He could make fake numbers look as real as an authentic Degas." He took a chance to meet Blaine's eyes and his brother was watching him closely. Returning his eyes to the road, his heart beating in his chest, he continued. "Maybe it wasn't that the numbers didn't make sense to you. Maybe it was that they didn't make sense at all."

Blaine's face scrunched in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Neal took a deep breath. He'd kept his father's secret for fourteen years, and now he was telling two people in one day. Next thing he knew he'd be spilling it to Peter. "Dad was skimming off the books for years Blaine. Every week, about a hundred dollars off the top."

Blaine's eyes snapped darkly, and Neal could sense the air thicken in the car at once. "I don't believe you," he spit. "Dad wouldn't do that. You're just…"

But Neal cut him off. "Where do you think I learned it?" he yelled more harshly than he intended. Neal couldn't tell if his brother believed him or not, but he had to make Blaine understand. "Dad didn't hate me for what I did, Blaine. He hated me for getting caught. I don't know how he learned that I'd been arrested, but he did and he shut me out to protect himself. I'm sure he worried I would turn State's evidence against him."

Blaine grew quiet as once again his world fell apart. He stared out the windshield of the car but he saw nothing of the suburban sprawl of Westerville disappearing behind him. He didn't even see the fields and trees unfold before him as they drove up the long and winding driveway that led into the Dalton Academy grounds. In his mind he only saw his father penciling numbers into those ledgers as he sat reading _The Great Gatsby_ and _A Separate Peace_. He saw the cockeyed glance in Blaine's direction as he put the ledgers in the lock box, then moved to the computer to plug the numbers into a spreadsheet. Blaine always thought his father was just so brilliant that he remembered the numbers he'd written and that was why he didn't need to copy them to the screen. But now he understood. There had been two sets of numbers. And Cooper could have told the authorities long ago, maybe even reducing his own sentence, but he never had. "Why didn't you turn on him?" Blaine asked softly. "It's not like he didn't turn on you?"

"I would never have done that to you and mom," Neal said firmly. "He'd have gotten eight years easy, maybe more. There's no way I would have left you two alone like that, both of us in jail."

Blaine's silence was palpable as he fought to work it all out in his mind. He didn't know who to believe or what to think.

"Are you okay?" Neal asked with worry.

"This is all too much, too soon," Blaine whispered.

Neal nodded with a frown. "That's why I didn't want to tell you. But I don't want to lie to you Blaine, not now. Not ever."

"Well, I'm glad you told me," Blaine said quietly. "I understand a little better now."

Neal pulled into the parking lot of the Dalton administration office, a building that Neal had always found imposing. There was a new headmaster since he'd run away from the private school a decade ago, but it didn't make the idea of walking up that long stairway any more inviting. Sure, he'd always been able to escape any significant consequences for his actions, something he'd actually been able to do his entire life until Peter Burke entered the picture. Peter had showed him how to be a better person, even though the chase would always be a constant in their relationship. But Blaine was completely different.

Neal looked over and grabbed Blaine's hand, pulling him back before Blaine could open the door. Neal's eyes were full of sincerity as he connected with the soft hazel glow. "I want to be a better man than Dad. I want to be a better man for you."

* * *

><p>The meeting with the headmaster went well. Burt had called earlier in the week to explain the situation, so it was really just a matter of the headmaster catching up with Blaine over the last year, getting his transcripts from McKinley and sending them down to Dalton School in New York. Though all the deadlines had passed, transfer students from Dalton Academy were always given placement as day students, and could board if there was room. None of that needed to be decided now though. They would get the process started and worry about Blaine's living arrangement later.<p>

"So you going to introduce me to this Sebastian guy?" Neal asked with a sly grin as they walked across campus to the Warbler rehearsal room.

"That depends, are you going to behave yourself?" Blaine replied warily glancing at the man out of the corner of his eye. "He's not some street rival, or whatever you call it," he added, trying and failing miserably to have some sort of street cred with his brother.

Neal simply laughed and ruffled Blaine's hair before the boy could duck away. "Oh, do I have a lot to teach you," he teased. He wrapped his arm around Blaine's shoulders as he swung open the door to Warbler's hall.

They snuck in quietly to the Warbler's inner sanctum where Blaine had always felt safe and loved no matter what was going on in his life. As he stepped through the threshold a sense of peace came over him and he smiled despite all that was going on. His grin grew even bigger as he took up audience on the couch, watching the Warbler's rehearse for what could only be an upcoming nursing home show.

The boys noticed Blaine and his brother almost immediately and stepped it up. Neal leaned over to Blaine and the younger Anderson discretely pointed out Sebastian. As he watched the impressive performance, Neal took in the tall, lanky, over confident but talented young man who even now did nothing to hide his desires for his little brother. Neal was reminded of his own days at Dalton and couldn't help but see a vision of himself ten years ago as he watched Sebastian. So clever, so sure of himself that the world was his oyster and nothing could ever get in his way. Between his charm and his cunning, whatever Neal wanted, Neal got; and he had no doubt in his mind that so far with the exception of Blaine, life had treated Sebastian just as well.

Blaine shot out of his seat for a standing ovation when the boys were done, and they all surrounded him to ask how he was doing and to once again offer their condolences on his loss. Blaine introduced them again to Cooper, and Sebastian's gaze fell on the man. Their eyes locked for only a second and Sebastian blinked as he saw darkness flash in Blaine's brother's eyes. Neal finished his pleasantries and placed a gentle hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"If you'll excuse me a minute, gentleman, I have a call to make," Neal said stealing one more glance to Sebastian before he walked out.

The boys were too swept up with Blaine as he took to the piano and insisted on a recreation of _Black and White_ to notice Sebastian slipping out of the room. The Warbler caught just a glimpse of Blaine's brother rounding the corner into the small coffee room a few doors down. He peeked in to see the room empty other than the back of Cooper Anderson, who was finishing up his own cup of coffee in the Keurig on the counter across the room.

"What do you take?" Neal asked smoothly without turning around.

Sebastian hesitated slightly and found his voice breaking as he went to speak. Neal smiled to himself, as the Warbler cleared his throat nervously. "Hazelnut, black," he finally answered as he sat down. Sebastian didn't miss the irony that it was the same table where he had started this all by flirting mercilessly with Blaine.

Neal sat down with the grace of a cat and slid the drink over to Sebastian, smiling his always charming smile. "Sebastian, right?" Neal queried, though he didn't need an answer and the boy knew it. "Blaine's told me a lot about you."

Sebastian swirled his coffee cup in distraction and to gain his bearings. It was rare that anyone made him nervous, but there was something about this guy that put him on edge, and he didn't think it was just because he was Blaine's brother. "I'm sure he has," Sebastian answered bravely, his heart pounding slightly in his ears, but refusing to let it show. "He must have also told you that I apologized for taking things too far."

Neal leaned back nonchalantly, cradling his coffee in his hand as he studied the boy in front of him, so very much like himself at 18. "You know the name Neal Caffrey?" he asked suddenly.

Sebastian startled at the change of conversation, but sat back, crossing his legs and taking a sip of his coffee as if he had no care in the world. "Can't say that I have. Friend of yours?" he asked flippantly.

Neal smiled and nodded. "We're like this," he said, crossing his fingers together. "I heard your father was a district attorney. Ask him about Neal." He leaned forward, clasping his hands together on the table as he leaned closer to the boy. "Your Dad will tell you that he's one of the smartest and most well connected white collar criminals in the United States today." Neal raised an eyebrow.

Sebastian let out a stifled laugh. "Impressive," he smirked, cocking his own eyebrow, but Neal saw the sweat starting to glisten on Sebastian's brow and could read the fear behind his eyes like a book.

"So let us get one thing straight," Neal warned in a near whisper. "I hear you messing with my brother or his boyfriend again, and I will make some phone calls. They are off limits to you. No texting, no calling, no showing up where you know they'll be. You see them on the street you walk the other way. Do I make myself clear?"

Sebastian's lips were pursed in a tight smile. "Crystal," he answered, attempting to settle his nerves with another sip of his coffee.

* * *

><p>"So why didn't you tell us about this brother you had?" Nick asked. Most of the Warblers had left to head off to other activities or back to their dorms to start homework, but Blaine's best friends had stayed behind. It hadn't been much time since Nick, Jeff, Trent, David and Thad had apologized, but they had put it behind them for Regionals and when the boys all showed up to his parents' funeral, Blaine knew he had completely forgiven them.<p>

"And why didn't you tell us he was so hot?" Trent asked eagerly.

Jeff smacked Trent in the arm. "Really, dude? Really?" he admonished.

"What he is?" Trent said quietly with a frown.

Blaine barely heard any of the exchange as he zoned out, trying to figure out what to tell his friends. He didn't want to lie, but he knew he couldn't tell the whole truth. Nick noticed and put a hand on Blaine's arms. "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to," Nick assured him.

Blaine rubbed his face with his hands and sighed. "He and my parents had a falling out when I was little," he explained as best he could. "I haven't been able to see him since. After that, it was best not to talk about him."

The boys grew quiet. They could only imagine how hard this all was for Blaine, the loss of his parents so raw and sudden. Thad had lost his dad a few years ago and Trent was raised by a single mom, but all of them still had loving parents to go to. Add to that a brother that showed up after years of being gone and Blaine was holding it together remarkably well.

"Did you talk to him at all?" David asked quietly. He had an older brother too and they talked all the time. He thought it would be awful if out of the blue he just disappeared from his life.

Blaine smiled softly. "Yeah, I did. We went behind my parents back and talked whenever we could. But he wasn't there for me, not how I needed him to be when I needed him to be."

"He's here now," Nick gently reminded him.

Blaine lowered his head. "Yeah," he sighed, then looked up at Nick, his eyes searching. "I just…I'm learning how to trust him again. It's not as easy as I thought it would be." He looked at the guys in uniform surrounding him, his heart filling with the love they poured out. "You guys were my brothers when I needed him. You held me up, you protected me, you didn't let me believe the lies of the outside world. Whenever I missed him, I came to you."

Blaine looked up to see Neal in the doorway, listening to the words he had just said. Blaine flushed with embarrassment and worry that his brother had heard the truth of how he felt, but Neal shook his head and smiled sympathetically. He walked over and sat next to Blaine on the couch, draping an arm over his shoulder. "So introduce me to these brothers of yours," he said with a grin and Blaine spent the rest of the afternoon forgetting everything in the laughter and teasing of his brothers.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Please review and let me know what you think! It is great encouragement.**

**Next Chapter: Blaine and Neal accidentally left Mozzie and Kurt alone in an empty house. Oops!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you all so much for reading and wow the alerts on this story are awesome. A special thanks to everyone who reviews. Every note in my email is more motivation to write! **

**I have one more review to 100! Whose gonna be my 100****th**** review? I will grant wishes to you!**

**I do not own Glee or White Collar. You know what would happen if I did.**

* * *

><p><strong>WESTERVILLE, OHIO<strong>

As soon as Blaine and his brother disappeared in the black corvette, Kurt quietly returned his coat to the rack and closed the door to the Anderson estate behind him. The house was silent for a moment, then Kurt heard the crackle of the fire pick up as, he imagined, more papers were thrown into the flames. Mozzie. Since Neal had entered their lives, he had heard some stories about Mozzie and the way the two had schemed and stolen, but the little mousy man was nothing like Kurt expected. He listened to the small click of doors opening and the clink of glasses and his curiosity peaked. Crossing the living room quietly, he proceeded down the hall that led to Blaine's father's study.

The fire blazed as the last corner of a folder curled into the flames and went up in smoke. Whatever was in those documents were forever lost in the ashes. Kurt wondered if it was the last of the secrets that Neal would need to destroy or if this was only the tip of the iceberg. His gaze fell to the short bald man who stood in front of the cherry-finished armoire wine cabinet, filled to the brim with wine and liquor bottles surrounded by crystal stemware. In the glass of the mirror within the cabinet, Kurt caught the man's eye, rimmed in black wire glasses, and he watched as Mozzie's lip turned up in a half-smile. The man poured a second glass of the Rose liquid and turned to offer it to Kurt with a quirked eyebrow. "Wine?" he offered with amusement.

Kurt shook his head, unimpressed already with the lack of refinement of Neal's best friend. "I'm underage," he said flatly, not by virtue of explanation for the refusal but merely as a reminder to the conman of his preference to remain on the right side of the law.

Mozzie merely shrugged though. "More for me then," he said, placing the second glass back on the bar and nursing his own goblet. "They say it's 5 o'clock somewhere," he quipped, raising the goblet in toast to Kurt. "It's also legal somewhere for you to partake in the exquisiteness of a Bordeaux."

Mozzie swirled the wine in his goblet and sniffed it before taking a sip and sighing. The small bit of culture surprised Kurt, but he figured even the rough had diamonds somewhere. He didn't know Mozzie, or "Mousie" as he was starting to call him, but Kurt had no intention of being outwitted or knocked down by him. "Legal somewhere that you and Neal have no doubt spent plenty of time looting ancient artifacts and priceless art from innocent proprietors," Kurt said wryly. He leaned against the wall of the empty bookcases, mustering up a swagger and air of confidence as best he could.

Mozzie, however, just smiled and took a seat on the couch, crossing his legs with the surety of age. "No one is innocent, young padawan."

"I am not your padawan," Kurt sniped, folding his arms across his chest as he glared. "That's why you came here, isn't it? It wasn't to hide old crimes. It was to see if you could turn Blaine to the dark side. Or if instead Blaine would turn Neal to the light? You're afraid of losing Neal," he accused smugly.

"Ha!" Mozzie exclaimed. "Neal may try and try to change his ways, but the con flows through his veins. He lives and breathes it. It's in his blood," Mozzie added with a confidence that Kurt found unnerving. "No matter what, when the treasure is at his fingertips, there is no doubt in my mind that Neal will reach out and grab it."

Mozzie's view of Neal worried him, but Kurt understood something that the old man didn't. He nodded confidently and kicked gracefully off the wall, gliding to the couch to lean over the arm across from Mozzie. His bright blue eyes shined. "You're right. But _Blaine_ is the treasure that's been placed at his fingertips and there is no greater treasure than him. The love that Blaine has in his heart is priceless. Neal's not going to let that go for all the art or gold in the world."

Mozzie chuckled. "Ah, there is no explanation in terms of chemistry and physics so important a biological phenomenon as first love," he paraphrased Einstein.

Kurt knew Mozzie was calling him naïve and resented it. He stood angrily, head held high with pride and determination. "Neal lost his first love, to greed and power and the _con_ that you say flows so freely in his veins. Maybe he won't be so careless to let this one go."

Kurt's heart raced faster as Mozzie stood and approached him as if to challenge, but he didn't back away. He looked the mousy man straight in the eye as Mozzie squinted at him. "And maybe _you_ won't be so careless as to let him go." Mozzie walked over the fireplace and poked at the burning embers before turning back to Kurt, concern in his eyes for the first time. "If you love Blaine like you say, don't let him get involved in a life like this. There are people still after Neal, even if he chooses to go straight. Do you really want Blaine caught up in all that?"

Kurt opened his mouth to answer, but quickly shut it. For one of the first times in his life, he was speechless. He walked out of the room and headed to the rack, grabbing his coat. He took one look behind him to see a the man peering out of the study at him. Kurt shook his head and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Blaine yawned as Neal drove them home from Dalton. It had been a wonderful visit, with the Warblers getting to know his brother and Neal getting to know the boys, men really, who had helped Blaine through the toughest years of his life. When the guys begged the Andersons for stories of Blaine's childhood, it had somehow slipped that Neal could sing. There was not a dry eye in the house when the boys doubled over in laughter at the Anderson Brothers' Duran Duran performance. Neal had no way to ever truly thank them for being there for his little brother when he couldn't. Making a fool out of himself, he thought, was the least he could do.<p>

As Blaine closed his eyes, the lull of the car ride caused his mind to drift to what awaited them back home; his parents gone, replaced by his brother and a stranger that he trusted even less than Dave Karofsky and Sebastian combined. If Kate had been the one to steer his brother on to the wrong path, Mozzie had been the one to light his way. Blaine hated it, but he needed to understand the man, if he was going to keep Cooper from going back to that life.

"So tell me about Mozzie," he asked nonchalantly staring out the side window.

Neal glanced over to his brother, not sure exactly how much to tell him, then turned his attention back to the road. "Mozzie is…well, Mozzie," he chuckled slightly, but he could quickly see that Blaine had left his good humor back at Dalton. He quickly sobered. "Mozzie is really impossible to describe, you just have to get to know him. But he's really one of the best friends a con can have."

"Yeah, but you're not a con anymore," Blaine snapped and turned to him. "So what's he doing here?"

"Honestly?" Neal asked with a questioning eye quirked to his brother. Blaine's lips pursed, unsure if he was ready for the truth, but ready or not, he needed to know. He nodded. Neal sighed. "My guess is he's trying to lure me away from you and back to New York."

Blaine felt the tears pool in his eyes, but he swallowed them down. "Why?" he asked, his voice soft and pained.

Neal frowned. He hated seeing his brother upset, especially by the man who had been there for him anytime he'd needed something. The way the Warblers had been there for Blaine. But just like with Peter, it would take Mozzie time to accept Blaine and the changes Neal would have to make. "Mozzie will never leave the game. Which is good for Peter and me because we need his skills. But he's never been thrilled about my work with the FBI and now he sees you as the last nail in my coffin."

"Is that how you feel?" Blaine's voice broke and he took a breath to pull himself together. "Honestly?"

At times, it was exactly how he felt. But it didn't matter. "If I am going to be fair to you, Blaine, I have no choice but to put that life behind me. I have come to terms with that. Will it always tug at me? Yes." His bright blue eyes caught Blaine's and Blaine saw the longing in them. Neal shrugged. "But that's what growing up is about I guess."

Blaine was quiet the rest of the ride home and Neal soon pulled into the driveway of the Anderson estate. A light was on in the living room and Blaine's heart dropped. "I wish he wasn't here," Blaine admitted, making no move to get out of the car.

"I'll have him leave then," Neal assured him. In the glow of moonlight, Neal studied the face of his sullen brother, wanting desperately to do everything right this time around. He turned, taking Blaine's hand in his and hazel eyes shining with tears turned to him. "Peter warned me not to make promises I couldn't keep. But I am going to try so hard to be the brother you need me to be, no matter what it takes. I promise you I will try."

Blaine nodded and offered Neal a thin smile. "That's all I can really ask for."

* * *

><p><strong>NEW YORK CITY<strong>

Elizabeth finished pouring her tea for the night and she went to join her husband on their living room sofa. He leaned over the coffee table, pouring over strewn about FBI files and brooding, a frown on his face that went beyond concentration. She placed a gentle hand on his knee and squeezed.

"Tough day?" she asked soothingly as she put her tea down and began to massage his shoulders.

'Mmm…" he hummed appreciatively, stripping his glasses from his face and squeezing the bridge of his nose. He tossed the glasses on top of the files and leaned into her touch a little. "This case would have been so much easier with Neal around," he complained.

Elizabeth smiled. "Aww, you miss him," she cooed.

"I do not miss him," Peter argued rather unconvincingly. "But his skills would have been helpful on this case. It's tax evasion and he's great with the numbers."

"You should ask Mozzie," she quipped with a smirk. Peter hated asking Mozzie for help, but sometimes he was an even better aide to the Bureau than Neal. "He's an expert at tax evasion."

"That he is," Peter agreed with a laugh. Peter didn't know the last time Mozzie had paid taxes. In fact, he wasn't sure if the man had ever paid taxes. "And I actually did try to reach him, but he's not answering my calls. Not surprising, without Neal around," he muttered.

She dug into his shoulders to massage out a particularly hard knot and Peter sucked in his breath, sighing into it after a minute of deep tissue pressure. "You are a dream," he said smoothly, his eyes closing. "Who needs Neal or Mozzie when I have you?"

She kissed his neck with a smile and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close. He let the case go for the night and relaxed into her. But it was rare that Neal Caffrey ever left his mind. "Do you think Mozzie would try to visit Neal? In Ohio?" he mused.

Elizabeth stiffened slightly, and though it was only a moment, Peter was a trained investigator and instantly felt the change. "What?" he asked her, turning. She looked coy and his eyes bore sternly into hers. "What did you do?"

Biting her bottom lip, she grabbed her tea mug and took a sip, watching him over the lip. Peter could interrogate with the best, but when he tried to give her the tough look, it only made her want to laugh. Still, she didn't lie to him. At least, not often. "I may have told Mozzie where he could find Neal," she admitted slowly.

"You what?" he nearly screeched.

Elizabeth pouted. "He looked lonely without him," she reasoned apologetically. "He asked if I knew where Neal was and I didn't think there was much harm in telling him."

"Not much harm?" He stared incredulously at her. "Mozzie is going to try to not only whisk Neal away from Blaine but away from New York in general. Give Mozzie his choice and he and Neal would be on a plane to the Cayman Islands right now."

Elizabeth shook her head confidently and took his hands. "But that won't happen now," she assured him. "I know where Neal's at in his head and he's not going to leave Blaine. Mozzie may have been able to convince him to run off and leave you behind, Peter, but there's no way that Neal is leaving Blaine again. Not now."

Peter sighed and took his wife in his arms. "I damn well hope you're right, El," he said.

"I am right," she said boldly, then took his hand and stood. "Come on. Enough talk about Neal Caffrey for one night. Let's go to bed."

* * *

><p><strong>WESTERVILLE, OHIO<strong>

Neal settled at the head of the dining room table with a glass of wine in one hand and a pencil in the other. Blaine had gone up to his room as soon as they'd returned home, no doubt calling Kurt, and he was pretty sure the kid was asleep by now. As he brushed thin lines onto the sketch pad, his brother's face slowly emerged on the page. He hadn't even known he was drawing him.

Mozzie walked up behind him, his wine goblet in hand, peering at the portrait. He nodded disdainfully. "So is this what it's going to be from now on? Family portraits and trips to the principal's office?"

Neal's big blue eyes, soft with both love of his brother and remorse for his friend, peered up at Mozzie. "Yeah. At least for a while, this is what it's going to be."

Mozzie took a seat in the chair next to him and swirled his glass staring at the burgundy liquid. "Wine gives us liberty, love takes it away. Wine makes us princes, love makes us beggars."

Neal smiled softly, arching an eyebrow. "William Wycherley. I'm impressed. Didn't know you were familiar with 17th century restoration comedy."

"My depth of knowledge would astound you, but that's not the point, Neal," Mozzie said exasperated. "If you thought Peter would tie you down, you have no idea what it's going to be like to have a kid. No adventure, no treasure, no risk…"

"I'll still be working for the FBI, Moz," Neal countered. "Plenty of adventure and risk there."

"And treasure?" Mozzie insisted.

"Blaine is treasure." The words fell out of Neal's mouth without a thought and they shocked him, but not nearly as much as they shocked Mozzie.

It took the man a moment to catch his breath. "That's exactly what Kurt said," he said defeated. They sat in silence another moment. Mozzie swirled his goblet one last time and finished the wine, clinking the empty glass heavily on the table. "I'm sorry Neal, I have to go."

It surprised Neal, but he understood and it saved him the dreadful task of having to kick Mozzie out. He was grateful. "Let me walk you out," he said.

Mozzie grabbed his jacket, the only thing he had brought with him and Neal walked him out to the porch. He called a cab and together they waited on the porch steps for it to arrive. "I'll be back in New York before you know it Moz," Neal reminded him feigning cheerfulness. His friend said nothing, staring out into the distance so Neal continued. "Give my love to June for me. Tell her I said it's fine if you stay in the apartment, not that I think she'd need my approval."

But Mozzie wasn't listening. "Don't forget who you are, Neal," Mozzie warned as the cab pulled up to the house. He couldn't let Neal slip through his fingers. "All of this," he said gesturing to his childhood home. "This isn't you any longer, any more than the Brush Park Home for Children is still me."

"When you're an orphan, a family is your holy grail," Neal said softly and Mozzie's eyes snapped to his with a flash of anger replaced quickly by recognition. "_You_ told me that," he reminded his friend. He wanted Mozzie to understand before he left. He needed him to understand. "Blaine's all I have left."

In that moment, though he didn't like at all what it meant for Neal, Mozzie understood. He remembered the risks he had taken for Mr. Jeffries, the only man that had ever cared for him as a child, the man who had saved his life. But he hadn't given up anything for the man and he never would have, even if Mr. Jeffries had asked. Because that was his past and Mozzie had moved on from those days. He had a new life now and he loved it. And he loved the people in it. "He's not all you have left, Neal. There are people waiting for you in New York. People who love you. Don't forget that."

Neal nodded and smiled thinly, shoving his hands in his pockets. He'd stolen millions of dollars worth of treasure, run from the law, survived four years in federal prison, and lost the love of his life, but nothing had been as hard as leaving all that behind. He wouldn't leave the people who loved him behind as well. Any of them. "I won't forget. I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**So Mozzie and Kurt were difficult to write together. I hope I get better at it, because they will someday be in New York together. Next chapter – FRIDAY NIGHT DINNER AT THE HUDMELS! **

**Reviews are priceless treasure :-)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**

**For those of you who have just started reading this story, I'm happy to give you a chapter so quickly! For the rest of you, I am SO SO sorry this has taken so long. This story has a great response and I hope you all are sticking with me as I slowly push it out of me.**

**This is a transition chapter. I feel like in order for things to move forward, I need to get the boys to New York. After White Collar tonight, I'm worried about doing my own crossover backstory simultaneously as Neal learns his own on the show, but I will do my absolute best. **

**As always, thanks to my beta, Potikanda. I do not own Glee or White Collar.**

* * *

><p>"Please, Carole, sit, you do so much for everyone." Neal ushered Blaine's guardian to her seat, pressing lightly with his hand on her back and pulling out her chair for her. Carole laughed as she sat, but appreciated the gesture and smiled at Neal as he returned to the kitchen himself to bring dinner out to the table. Neal smiled brightly back at her. "I brought over a delicious red wine, would you like some?" he asked as he placed the pot roast in the center of the table. Finn dove in immediately.<p>

"Yes, please," Carole answered. Neal turned a raised brow toward Burt in inquiry and Burt nodded as well.

"Dad," Kurt protested, but Burt cut him off.

"Red wine is good for the heart Kurt, and far better for me than beer," he promised.

"It's true Kurt," Neal winked but Kurt only grimaced with a roll of the eyes in Neal's direction. Blaine glanced at Kurt, worried about the attitude, but Kurt turned his attention back to the table, grabbing the salad bowl and filling his plate.

When everyone was settled and served, Burt turned to the Anderson brothers. "So how did the visit to Dalton go yesterday?"

The boys looked at each other and Neal nodded to Blaine to answer. "It went fine, I think. The headmaster said that he would send my transcripts from freshman and sophomore year over to Dalton School and McKinley could send my junior year transcripts when I finish. He said he'd personally talk to the Dean out there to explain the situation and ask them to take me as a transfer. He thought there should be no problem taking me as a day student at least, but I could only board if there's room."

"That would mean you'd have to live with Neal," Carole remarked cautiously. She was truly growing to like the charming young man, but liking him didn't erase the inherent danger Blaine would be in with him. No matter which side of the law Neal was on, his life was full of danger and it worried her greatly.

Blaine swallowed hard and looked at her silently, tension suddenly building at the table. Kurt and Finn both sat with their forks frozen in midair and Neal's blue eyes swept back and forth from Carole to Burt. But it was Blaine who broke the silence. "Is my living with Cooper a problem? I'm doing it now." He looked between Carole and Burt and didn't miss the side-eye they made at one another.

Carole tried to relax and reached out a hand for Blaine, but he pulled back. She sighed. "I'm only worried for your safety in New York Blaine. Here you and Neal…Cooper…are safe. You're one of my boys Blaine, and I worry like a mom worries," she tried to explain.

"Well you're not my Mom," Blaine snapped, more cruelly than he had planned. "My mom is dead. And Cooper is all I have left of my family and you're not going to keep me from him."

"Blaine," Neal admonished half-heartedly, but he was at a loss for words.

Carole went to answer but Burt spoke up instead. "First of all Blaine, no one is trying to keep you from your brother, we're trying to keep you safe from harm. Second of all, I expect respect at my dinner table and if you can't treat Carole with respect then you may be excused."

Blaine's face reddened as he looked around at the shocked faces at the table. He didn't know where his anger was coming from, but he was too embarrassed to stay at the table. He pushed his chair back and stormed off to the guest bedroom.

"What's gotten into him?" Finn asked, as he turned back to his food.

"He misses his Mom," Carole explained, one eye on Neal's reaction. "There's been a lot going on, there's a lot of things changing, and sometimes a boy just wants his Mom, right?"

Finn nodded, understanding. Whenever he was upset he went straight to his Mom, she was always there for him.

"Can I be excused?" Kurt asked quietly. He knew how Blaine felt. Though it had been years since he'd lost his own mother, there were still times when he thought about running to the bedroom to talk to her.

"Finish your dinner son," Burt told him. "Give him some time to cool down."

Neal sat quietly through the whole exchange and the table soon returned to typical polite conversation about the New Direction's upcoming trip to Chicago for Nationals. He couldn't even begin to think about his own grief, he had too much to figure out. Burt and Carole were right. What the hell was he doing bringing Blaine into his world? Hunted or hunter, either path he continued would surely be a risk to Blaine. Elizabeth had been kidnapped, Mozzie had been shot, both he and Peter had been in more danger than he could possibly even begin to recount. Add on top of that that he was supposed to be some sort of parent to Blaine and his mind began to swim with the insanity of it all. There was really only one solution.

"I think Blaine should board at Dalton," he said suddenly and again the table broke out in silence. Neal looked up to all eyes staring at him. "If he can. You're right Carole, it's probably safer for him there."

"He's not going to want to," Kurt spoke quietly. "He wants to be with you." The conversation he'd had with Mozzie terrified him and he was certainly scared that Mozzie would succeed in his quest to come between Blaine and Neal. But he couldn't let his fear, or anyone else's, stand in the way of what Blaine truly wanted. "I want him safe as much as everyone, but he isn't going to let another 7 years pass by being kept at arms distance from you for the sake of his safety. "

Neal's eyes shifted downward. "That's not what I'm saying…"

"But that's how he'll take it," Kurt said firmly.

"Right now we don't even know if it's an option," Burt said reasonably. "Let's cross that bridge when we get to it. Kurt if you're done, you can go check on him."

"Thanks Dad." Kurt threw his napkin down and pushed his chair back.

"Door open!" Burt yelled as Kurt raced up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Finn and Carole did the dishes while Neal once again took to the gardens. Burt followed quickly but casually, looking busy as he collected some tomatoes.<p>

Neal shook his head, his confidence completely shaken, as he gazed at the stars in the sky. He'd forgotten just how bright they were in Ohio. Amongst the constant lights of New York City, the stars were barely visible. For him, it was the opposite. In the big city he shined brightly. Ohio dulled his light. "I don't know if I can do this." The admission was hard. Neal Caffrey could do anything he put his mind to. But Cooper Anderson needed the help of another Dad right now.

"That why you want him to board at Dalton? You scared?" Burt challenged him. Neal spun heatedly to face him, but he couldn't deny the truth and his face softened. Burt smiled up at him and sat on the bench. He understood. "When my wife Elizabeth died, I was terrified to do it alone. I thought I was going to screw up absolutely everything." Burt chuckled. "I probably did, early on there. That was when I realized that the only thing I could really screw up was not loving him enough. Truth is Neal, you could do everything wrong. But if you love Blaine, the two of you will be fine."

Neal sat beside Burt staring out into the distance, remembering. "We had just moved from St. Louis to Ohio when Blaine was born. I had lost all my friends, my school, the pool hall nearby that I spent way more time in than I should have." He laughed softly. "When they brought Blaine home, he was this absolutely tiny thing with the curliest black silky soft hair you've ever seen. My mom laid him in my arms, and nothing else mattered any more. I absolutely fell in love with him. Nothing was as important as my little brother."

"What changed that?" Burt wondered aloud.

Neal winced with embarrassment. "The selfish invincibility of adolescence and a pretty girl."

Burt chortled and slapped Neal on the back. "Girls can turn an angel into a devil I suppose," he said, remembering his own youth.

Neal's thoughts turned to Sarah. "Well, maybe they can change us back too."

"My Elizabeth sure did. Girls do seem to have that power." Burt glanced to an upstairs window and smirked. "Boys too, apparently."

Neal glanced up and blushed. "You know, when Blaine was growing up, I pictured him kissing the girls in kindergarten class, giving a girl a corsage at his first dance, pictures at prom." He turned to Burt who nodded with great understanding. "When he told me he was gay, it was no big deal. Over the phone it was easy to deal with, but now…" he trailed off glancing up to their window.

"There is absolutely nothing easy about raising a son, Neal. And raising a son who happens to be gay comes with all the same problems and then some. I hope it will be easier for you in New York. But as far as the two of them in a room together, well, that's something you just have to either get used to or learn to look away. I'll admit it used to bother me. But it doesn't anymore. " Burt looked at his watch. "It's getting late. Why don't you go on up there and tell Blaine it's time to go home."

Neal glanced inside dubiously. He had absolutely no problem with his brother being gay and he really liked Kurt and wanted Kurt to like him. But the idea of seeing the two of them making out was just a bit beyond his comfort level. Burt though thought there was no time like the present. "Figure it out now, Neal, before we make decisions about where he lives. Because if he lives with you, whatever is going on up those stairs will be going on in your apartment on a regular basis and probably worse. And neither one of our boys needs it to be awkward."

Neal nodded and headed inside, wiping his sweaty palms on his slacks before reaching the top. The door to the guest room was open, but it was quiet. No television, no talking. He thought it was probably wishful thinking that they'd fallen asleep together and he was right when he caught sight of them. But far from the feelings he'd been concerned about, he stood in awe of the beauty in front of him. Kurt and Blaine were lying together on the bed, staring into one another's eyes and smiling adoringly at each other. Every once in a while Blaine would lift his head to catch Kurt's lips or Kurt would press his own to Blaine's. Their fingers intertwined and Neal's heart melted. He'd never seen his brother so happy and truly in love. It was something he would never deny him.

"Hey Squirt," he called quietly so as not to scare them. The boys looked up, their cheeks red. "Time to go."

Neal watched as Blaine gave Kurt one last kiss before joining his brother. Neal playfully wrapped an arm around Blaine's neck. Blaine's grin was huge. Knowing his brother accepted him for all he was already made him feel safer than he ever had with his parents. None of the rest of it mattered. He only hoped that someday he could be as strong for Cooper.

* * *

><p>Neal had packed away everything of his father's but the house remained full of the sights and smells of his mother. It hadn't been conscious, not completely, but as he sat on his parents' bed in their master bedroom, his chest tightened. Only his mother's clothing and jewelry remained and he couldn't move.<p>

He hadn't allowed himself to truly think of her since her death. Losing his father was hard enough but between them the only good memories were long gone. With his mother, it was different. She had loved him until Blaine was born. Even after, in a quiet way. But in Blaine she found the one person that she truly adored. Neal forgave her that though. Because he adored Blaine too.

Neal had been too lost in his own thoughts to hear the car door slam outside, or the footsteps up the stairs, but the sound in the hallway startled him. Blaine's backpack sat on the hardwood floor where he'd dropped it , and he stood leaning against the doorframe of their parents' bedroom, his arms crossed, watching his brother. "I miss her too," Blaine said gently.

Neal wiped a tear he hadn't realized had escaped and slapped his palms on his knees. "Just taking a break before I put away her things."

But his attempt at brushing away the pain in his heart was far from missed by Blaine who walked over and sat next to his brother. "She never stopped loving you, you know. She used to tell me stories about you." He looked over and Neal raised a brow in question. Blaine smiled sadly, looking at his hands clasped in front of him. "It was soon after you left. She would tell me stories of the Prince who left his Kingdom because the darkness was after him. But the Prince couldn't escape it. Instead the darkness engulfed the Prince and the Prince became a part of it."

Neal scoffed softly. "She wasn't too far from the truth. Except there was darkness inside the kingdom too. Inside the King."

"She talked about a Crusader who tracked the Prince down and locked him up in a dark dungeon. By that time I was too old for stories," Blaine admitted, "but I knew they were about you and I needed to know what they knew. Besides, the stories were important to her. I couldn't break her heart."

"I always felt that Dad was following me somehow. I could just sense his eyes on me." Neal was thoughtful, his eyes growing distant. He remembered the moments he felt it, but he never knew what it was that tied those moments together. Someday he would figure it out, but not now. "Enough reminiscing," Neal snapped standing up. "I'll pack the closet, you go through her jewelry, you know more about that stuff than I do," he smirked. Blaine rolled his eyes. "Pack away anything costume. Keep out the things you think we should keep."

Blaine agreed and went to go through his mother's extensive jewelry collection. He wished now that Kurt had come in after dropping him off from school instead of heading back to Lima to work in the shop. Kurt knew quality far better than he did. Sighing, he grabbed one of his mother's many large travel bags and began sorting through. Rings, earrings, necklaces, bracelets and brooches surrounded him in no time at all as he sprawled out on the floor, dropping the cheap stuff in the travel bag and putting the gold, silver and diamonds back in the cabinet. He peaked over to the closet to see how Cooper was doing. His brother was slowly taking each piece off the hanger and reverently folding them and placing them away in boxes. Coop may try to hide his grief, Blaine thought, but in the care he took, it was strikingly obvious.

His own grief for his mother he continued to hold in as well. He had cried at the funeral, and a few times at the Hummels' in Kurt's arms. Once he had broken down collecting his books from his locker, when suddenly the scent of his mother swept by out of nowhere. He'd had to run to Ms. Pillsbury's office to catch his breath before heading back to class. But it didn't get easier and he didn't feel that he had truly grieved yet. Maybe it was too hard while she still seemed to be all around them.

A small gold charm in the shape of a key caught his eye and he pulled it out, a smile growing on his face. He remembered his mother once telling him that his father had gotten it for her when they first started dating. His dad had taken her out to their favorite restaurant and then slipped her a small wrapped box. She'd panicked, worried that he was proposing long before she was ready, but when she opened it, inside sat this beautiful golden key. "It's the key to my heart," his father had told her. Blaine turned it over and over in his hand before slipping it into his pocket along with a plain gold chain she had amongst many. Memories like that should live on, not be lost forever.

* * *

><p>"I thought you couldn't wear hair gel to Prom?" Neal asked as he judged his brother's shellacked locks, his eyes crinkling with the effort of not laughing.<p>

"And that's why we're not going to prom," Blaine explained, as he straightened his tie.

"Aww…too bad. I really do miss the curls." Neal reached over to ruffle Blaine's hair, but his brother's radar was up high and he smacked Neal's hand away before he could mess his perfect do.

Neal was laughing as they pulled into the Hummel driveway. He had insisted on coming to take pictures and to tell the truth, Blaine was thrilled to have his brother there. It had been a long time since they'd shared anything good.

Blaine got out and nearly raced to the front door, ringing the doorbell. Neal smiled as he watched Kurt fling the door open and throw his arms around Blaine's neck. The boys kissed sheepishly at the front door before disappearing inside. Neal followed, smiling broadly that he was able to witness his brother's happiness.

Blaine took Kurt's hand and was quickly led inside into a private corner of the house. Kurt reached out and brought back in his hand two beautiful white boutonnieres. "Just because we're not going to Prom doesn't mean we shouldn't have all the right accessories," Kurt shrugged as he pinned the flower on Blaine's tux.

Blaine smiled. "Speaking of accessories…" Blaine reached into his pocket and pulled out the gold key, strung perfectly on the chain. He watched as Kurt smiled adorably, a blush creeping into his cheeks, and Blaine clasped the necklace around Kurt's neck. "My father gave this to my mother, the key to his heart. Well, now it's the key to my heart, and you're the only one I want to have it."

Kurt lifted it delicately in his fingers, then lowered it gently, raising his eyes to Blaine. "I will wear it with honor," he promised before leaning in for a tender kiss. "I love you."

The click of a camera and Neal's cocky grin got their attention, and the blush on Kurt's face deepened and spread to Blaine. "Come on boys, picture time."

They allowed themselves to be ushered back into the front hallway to pose for picture after picture. Carole, Burt and Neal all had their requests and the boys were red eyed and hysterical by the time they headed off to Kurt's Navigator to go to the hotel. The adults waved goodbye at the door, then closed it softly behind them.

Neal shook his head at Burt. "I still don't see how you're okay with them going to a hotel where they can drink, have sex, and do god knows what else without any chaperone to stop them."

Burt wrapped an arm around Neal's shoulder, leading him to the kitchen table as Carole poured them all some coffee. "One, I trust them to be safe. Two, Blaine I bet is done with alcohol for a while after the last two debacles of him drinking. I'll have to tell you about those. And three," Burt continued with a sly grin, "they are nearly grown men and in a month they will be headed off to NY chaperoned by no one but an ex-con who can barely take care of himself." Neal smirked his silent and sarcastic thanks in return. "Besides, my boy, I have every intention of keeping my mind off of what may or may not be going on in that hotel room by learning precisely how to kick ass in a game of poker from someone who, I am betting, could win the World Series." Burt reached over to the counter and pulled out a deck of cards, withdrawing the cards from the box and tapping them on the table.

Neal's eyes instantly lit up and poured himself another glass of wine. He sat back down, smugly crossing his ankle against his knee. "Well what are you waiting for, Hummel. Shuffle up and deal."

* * *

><p>"So did you <em>give<em> Kurt that horrible insect brooch of Mom's?" Neal and Blaine were surrounded by cardboard boxes slowly filling with all of Blaine's belongings. Some were marked storage. Others were going to the apartment with him and Neal for the summer. Once an opening in the Dalton dorms became available, the decision was easy. No matter what happened during the guardianship hearing in court on Monday morning, Blaine would board at Dalton during the week and spend weekends with Neal. It was an arrangement that kept Blaine safe, but still allowed the brothers time together. If at any point Blaine wasn't happy boarding, they'd reconsider.

"No, I did not give him that brooch. For some reason when I had him go through the bag of Mom's costume pieces, he pulled that out and told me it was perfect. I have absolutely no idea why," Blaine shuddered. He had always hated that brooch. Bugs were just not his thing.

"Well, the paperwork on the house is all set," Neal changed the subject. "One more week and we'll be off to the big city." He glanced over at his brother's smile. "Excited?"

"Yeah," Blaine shrugged noncommittally.

Neal looked at him. All he ever wanted was his brother to be happy, but he knew that the relationship Blaine and Kurt currentl had would stay here in Ohio. That on top of starting a new school in a new state and he was surprised that Blaine was still breathing. "Nervous?"

Blaine sighed and sat down, pushing the packing aside. "Even though we're both going to be in New York, everything's still gonna change, Coop. He's going to be a grown up, going to school and working. He's going to have this new life, with new friends, and new everything, and I'm still going to be the kid in high school."

Neal tossed the book in his hand into the box and went to kneel before Blaine. "You're right," he agreed. "You guys are going to be in very different places in your life, and things may work out between you or they may not. And I've only seen the two of you together for a short time, but here's something I've learned. Girlfriends, or boyfriends, come and go, but best friends are forever. Moz and Peter, they are different in every way imaginable, but I don't think that I'll ever have to live without either one of them."

Blaine stared down at him. "Coop, no offense, I know you're new at this whole big brother thing, but what does this have to do with me and Kurt?"

Neal chuckled. "Boyfriends or not, you and Kurt are best friends. And barring some crazy awful breakup scenario in which one of you legitimately goes insane, you're always going to be best friends." Neal stood slowly, then suddenly grabbed a pillow and slammed it into Blaine's stomach. "Now get back to packing."

"You never play fair, do you Neal Caffrey?" Blaine said laughing as he threw the pillow back at his brother. "You're probably the King of the sneak attack."

"Prince, little brother, prince. I'm way too young to be King."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are treasure. This chapter is certainly not my best, but it gets us where we need to<strong> **go. Next stop, New York City!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:**

**So I started this last week and was on a great roll when I got news that my stepmother had passed away. It's been a long time coming and she is out of pain now, but well, I had to take some time out. So the chapter that should have been completed last week is only coming to you today. Thanks for sticking with me. There is a moment in this chapter that is dedicated to her.**

**I do not own White Collar or Glee**

* * *

><p>"You didn't have to come," Neal told him, his voice betraying exactly how appreciative he was that he had.<p>

Peter scoffed, his eyes sparkling. "And miss the chance to see you do something positive in a court room? Never."

Neal bowed his head with a soft smile. When Peter had shown up at his door that morning, he couldn't believe his friend had come all the way from New York just to watch him sign guardianship papers. But him being there had meant the world to Neal. In so many ways, Neal never could have done this without Peter. "Well, I hope there's no pressure for it to become a habit," Neal smirked.

Peter laughed and wrapped an arm around Neal's shoulder. "How about you just stay out of courtrooms entirely from now on, okay?"

Neal nodded happily. "Sounds like a plan." His face brightened even further when he caught a glance of Blaine and Kurt beaming as they walked toward him. "There's the man of the hour!" Neal announced, bringing his brother quickly in for a hug.

"Oh my god Cooper, we're in public in a courthouse," Blaine protested with embarrassment. "People are going to think I just escaped a murder conviction or something."

Neal chuckled and thumped his back a bit. "Always so dramatic," he cooed, but then let Blaine go.

Blaine was freed just in time to be pulled into Carole and Burt's embrace, but he knew better than to fight it. Kurt chuckled until he was brought into the fold as well, then he simply scowled, which made all of them laugh. Blaine thought they must look absolutely ridiculous in the throngs of miserable people standing around waiting for their cases to be called.

Finally, the Hudmels released the boys, Burt laying his hands seriously on Blaine's shoulders. "You'll always be a part of this family, Blaine," he assured the boy.

But Blaine simply smiled and took Kurt's hand, rubbing his thumb on Kurt's left ring finger. "Someday, when the time is right, I will be," he promised softly.

Kurt blushed and smiled, leaning over to whisper. "Remind me I owe you a kiss for that one."

Blaine returned the whisper. "Don't worry, I won't let you forget."

* * *

><p>Blaine gazed around the empty house, everything sold, shipped or stored away. Taking one last look into his parents' bedroom, he blinked back the tears that always came to his eyes. No matter how good or bad their relationship had been at various times, he'd had good memories in this room, in this house, and to see it empty was painful. Even three months later, he still expected them to be here every time he walked in the door. He could picture them, hear them, going about their day in the kitchen and the office, ending the day together watching television in bed. He'd sometimes joined them, cuddling his mother close until he'd gone away to Dalton. There were too many memories. He was glad to be moving out.<p>

"Ready Blaine?" Neal asked, ruffling Blaine's hair in comfort.

Blaine took a deep breath and nodded. He was as ready as he'd ever be. "Let's go."

The car was packed. They would have Friday night dinner with Kurt and his family tonight, spending the night amongst friends, and be on their way to the airport in the morning. On their way to New York City. Home for one of them, but a brand new life for them both.

* * *

><p>"You okay?" Kurt asked, his head on Blaine's shoulder, as he curled up tightly in strong arms. Blaine's breathing was a little quicker than usual, his cuddling a little needier. Neal was in the kitchen or the garden with Burt and Carole, no doubt getting last minute parenting advice and instruction, welcome or not. The New Directions who had joined them to say goodbye to Blaine were still in the living room watching movies with Finn. Kurt and Blaine had snuck off to Kurt's bedroom, and though there were always strict rules not to close the door, Kurt had given his assurance as he flipped the lock that they wouldn't be interrupted on their last night together.<p>

"I'm going to miss you," Blaine said, kissing Kurt's hair, nuzzling his nose in Kurt's neck to remember the smell of him.

Kurt laughed. "It's only a couple of weeks, silly. You'll be so preoccupied by the excitement of New York and Neal's apartment that you won't even notice I'm not around."

Kurt and Rachel would be taking the train down to New York together in two weeks. They'd found the perfect apartment online and Rachel's Dads had taken the trip down to secure it for them the day after graduation. It was less than 2 miles from Neal's apartment and only 2 1/2 from Dalton. Blaine couldn't wait for them to be together again, but everyone felt it was better for Blaine to settle in with his brother first, and part of him had to agree. Despite living together at their childhood home for the past 3 months, the apartment of Neal Caffrey was going to be a whole new ballgame.

Blaine frowned. "I always notice when you're not around. Everything reminds me of you."

"I'll be there before you know it," Kurt declared.

Blaine slipped on top of Kurt, slowly leaning over so close that their breath became one. His eyes were dark and smoky filled with love and hope, sadness and fear. So many changes, too quick and unwanted, and yet everything about moving to New York at the same time as Kurt was perfect.

Kurt smiled, blue eyes soft, filled with love and understanding. If he could make everything right for Blaine he would in an instant. But he was beginning to believe that despite the tragedies that seemed to befall them both too often, every single one had brought the two closer together. People always said that things happened for a reason, and maybe they did.

"I want kisses to remember you by," Blaine whispered, hovering just above Kurt's lips.

Kurt leaned forward and took Blaine's lips in his own, soft and sweetly. He leaned back on his elbows, watching Blaine's eyes close and then open again. He sat up, shifting Blaine onto his lap as he slowly slipped Blaine's shirt off. "I'll give you much more than that," he promised.

* * *

><p>Blaine's jaw hung open from the moment he stepped into June's sprawling mansion in Tudor City in the Midtown East until he stepped out onto the fourth floor terrace that overlooked the New York skyline. Blaine knew that Kurt would faint at the exquisitely designed French Renaissance jewel of pristine white marble that stood beneath Neal's rooftop studio, but Blaine was transfixed by the apartment itself; made bright by sunlight streaming through the balcony doors and the ceiling itself that only added to the warmth of the eclectic yet sophisticated décor.<p>

Neal shut the door quietly behind them as he watched his little brother explore the place he had come to take for granted. Blaine was drawn immediately to the wall length bookshelf where Neal hid many a treasure, both real and written. He bristled slightly, as he always did with Peter, when Blaine walked past the secret panel in the mantel above the fireplace. But he realized not for the first time that if Blaine was going to live here, he'd need to get used to both having and keeping fewer secrets.

Blaine traced the lines of the fireplace with his fingertips, imagining himself and Kurt snuggled together in the New York winter. The flames would warm their cheeks that had grown cold and red as they walked hand in hand across Central Park back home from Dalton each Friday afternoon. He pictured fall and spring on the patio, the two of them cuddled closely together finishing homework, as they protected one another from the brief chill that blew in on the wind. He could tell from the multitude of famous artwork on the walls and easel that in no time at all the apartment would be filled with the sweet smells of Cooper's paints. It was one of the many things he'd always missed after his brother had left Ohio. He imagined Cooper and Peter sitting at the table huddled over blueprints and financial records, slowly extracting piece by piece the clever intricacies of some thieves' plans. Cooper would smirk all the while that he would have done it just a little bit better so as not to get caught. As Blaine toured the small but charming home, he realized very quickly that he loved it there.

"I'm sorry there's no bedroom for you Blaine," Neal apologized quickly as he went to the bar and poured himself a glass of wine. "But I had June exchange the couch by the bookcase with a fold out one. I know it's not much but it's the best I could do. Didn't think it was a good idea for us to be sharing the bedroom," Neal smirked, an eyebrow arched.

Blaine laughed. No, it would not do at all for him to be sharing a bedroom with his ladies man brother while Kurt came to visit. "It doesn't matter," Blaine assured him smiling as he went and sat on the couch that would pull out to become his bed. The bookcase had so much to explore, Blaine wasn't sure how much he would sleep anyway.

A knock on the door interrupted them and Blaine didn't miss the caution with which Neal initially cracked the door open. But at the first glimpse of their friend and landlord June Ellington, Neal swung it open with a grin.

"I just wanted to see how you two were settling in," she said warmly, looking over to Blaine. "I got the best pull out couch for you I could find, dear. The salesman assured me it would be just like sleeping on a regular bed every night."

"I'm sure it's perfect Ma'am," Blaine responded politely. She had hugged him the instant that he and Neal had stepped into the mansion as if she had known him forever.

The older lady laughed. "I'm no Ma'am, young man, you call me June." She turned back to the door. "I'll let you two settle in, but I heard Blaine, that you are an even better singer than your brother and definitely a better piano player. I've got a baby grand downstairs that is lonely for the touch of fingertips that can make beautiful music with its keys," she told him before sweeping into the hallway.

Neal watched his brother's eyes light up at the thought of playing. "We'll definitely come down after we go food shopping, June, thank you," Neal guaranteed her and Blaine nodded excitedly in agreement.

"Oh," she said turning back, as if she had forgotten the whole time, but Neal could tell by the sparkle in her eye that whatever she had to say was what she had truly come up for. "There's a certain young lady that I think is also lonely for the touch of fingertips," she mused softly. "She came by a few times right after you left."

Neal huffed quietly and shook his head. "I'm sure she wants nothing to do with me at this point, June."

"There is no lady in this world that can resist the apologies of Neal Caffrey," June nudged him. "And the Neal Caffrey I know doesn't leave a woman with a broken heart."

* * *

><p>It wasn't that she hadn't tried to connect with him. She had. Since Neal was set free from the anklet she'd both texted and called a few times, but he never responded. She'd even gone to the house, but June simply said he was out of town. And she didn't want to seem desperate. Or stupid. Sara Ellis wasn't going to let anyone take her for a ride, not even Neal Caffrey.<p>

She knew the kind of man that Neal was from the start. Things between them had always been…tricky. She'd chased him for the works he'd stolen. He chased her for the information she had. It ended with them both caught, endulging in kisses and questions. More questions than kisses, she thought wryly, now that she looked back on it. But still, the romantic in her had held out hope that he'd stay on the right path now that the anklet was cut.

But nearly four months later, she'd heard nothing and she only imagined that Neal was off on some deserted island charming the local waitress and placing international orders for new suits and fedoras as he and Mozzie planned the next big take. The only thing was, she'd seen Mozzie around town. And Neal didn't go anywhere without his right hand man.

So that meant he was just ignoring her. Maybe it was to protect her from whatever con he was currently pulling, or to hide whatever art piece that her employer, Sterling Bosche, would soon be chasing him to find. That _**she**_ would once again be chasing him to find. The irony was never lost on her that her job as an insurance investigator constantly brought them together only to rip them apart.

She clicked her pen on the maple desk where her paperwork was stacked, teasing her with leads that did not pan out and cases that she'd yet to even begin. She shook her head and stared out the window into lower Manhattan. It was hot and sticky this late in June in New York City, but from inside, the sun beat down on a world of excitement. And somewhere out in that world she knew Neal Caffrey was up to something.

Her phone startled her out of her revelry, but when she saw the name on her screen she couldn't help but shake her head, thinking that somehow she'd fallen asleep and revelry had become dreams. But no, the clock still flashed and the paperwork was still piled up and Neal Caffrey's name was still plastered all over her phone's screen.

A battle raged inside as to whether or not to answer, but curiosity mixed with just the right amount of anger and hurt won out and she accepted the call. She'd never let him get the first word though.

"Four months Neal and you decide you'll finally answer my messages? Or are you calling to brag about the latest piece that you've hidden away so well that I'll never be able to find?"

She could almost hear Neal's smile on the other end and that only served to increase her annoyance. "Well hello to you too Sara," he said oh so smoothly that it made her want to throw her stacks of paper across the room. How dare he still be charming? "For one thing, it's only been 3 ½ months, and second, if I had some piece I was hiding away, the last person I would call and brag to is you."

She fought back the smile that threatened to escape and released her aggravation instead. "What do you want Neal?"

"Come visit me," he invited.

Brains won out over instinct momentarily. "Where are you?" she fished.

"My apartment," he answered sweetly. "Come visit me," he asked again.

"No," she answered swiftly this time.

"Please?" His voice was like a little boy's and she wondered if he'd be asking pretty please with a cherry on top soon.

"You disappear on me for _nearly_ four months," she emphasized, "proving that off the anklet you can't be trusted anymore than a fox chasing a rabbit. And I am supposed to jump to do your bidding and show up at your apartment whenever you call. I don't think so Neal."

She went to hang up on him when his tone turned and it made her pause. "It wasn't business Sara, it was personal. Please, just let me explain. Come by tonight. There's someone I want you to meet."

She'd let him go over the past few months. She'd put his charming, handsome, persuasive ways behind her and moved on. Hadn't she? What was it about Neal Caffrey that always drew her in. "And if I asked Peter?"

"He'd tell you to come over." Neal waited. Then asked again. "Please."

She took a breath. "Fine. I'll be there at 7. Don't play me Neal," she warned and hung up.

She leaned back in her chair. She hated him in so many ways. But mostly she hated that a small part of her loved him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**So good to finally be in NY. Every review, thought or idea is a treasure. I'd love to know what YOU are looking forward to in later chapters!**

**I'll be posting the map of Rachel/Kurt's apartment, Neal's apartment and Dalton on my tumblr, GleekMom. After someone kindly pointed out to me that my beautiful map was wrong based on White Collar canon (vs. actual location of June's mansion), I reposted the accurate map and fixed the info in the chapter. Kurt and Blaine will still be able to have their lovely walk through Central Park every Friday and that is all that matters to me.**


	13. Chapter 13: Leap of Faith

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Neal hung up the phone with a goofy grin on his face that Blaine hadn't seen in years. As his brother stared at him in great amusement, Neal clapped his hands together and rubbed them in thought. "How are you at cooking little brother?" He strode over to his hats, grabbing one and effortlessly tossing it in Blaine's direction, before flipping on his own.<p>

"Kurt's taught me a thing or two about cooking," Blaine responded as he hesitantly put the fedora on to match his brother. He followed Neal out the door of the studio and down the mansion stairs to the front door. "But he's really the expert."

Neal couldn't help the quick rush of freedom as he stepped out of his apartment anklet free. It wasn't the first time, but now, with Blaine by his side, the secrets out in the open, it felt so different. He found himself breathing in the New York air as if it was different than before as well, even though it remained the same mix of trash, car exhaust, and food vendors. He watched Blaine smiling with excitement, taking in all the sights of his new home. He could nearly see Blaine's eye sweeping the crowd for Kurt, even though his boyfriend wouldn't be in the city for another two weeks. Neal smirked and patted his brother fondly on the back as he led him to the nearest grocery store.

"You and Kurt are pretty serious, aren't you," he asked, side-eying Blaine. "You plan on this being a long-term thing."

Blaine shifted his eyes to meet Neal's and blushed. It told Neal everything he needed to know and he laughed until Blaine quickly changed the subject. "And who is this person I'm being introduced to tonight?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "I've already met Mozzie and Peter and Elizabeth. But this is someone different." He gave his own smirk as he teased. "Someone who's mad you didn't contact them for 3 ½ months. Someone who makes you grin like a schoolboy on his first date…"

"Ok, that's enough little brother," Neal admonished, his embarrassment more than a little obvious.

"Come on Cooper, who is she?"

For the span of a heartbeat, his breath escaped him. A name shouldn't do that, but it was the first time anyone had called him Cooper on the streets of New York and it echoed in the wind. He shook his head and returned to the present. Sara. "It's complicated."

"Everything is with Neal Caffrey, isn't it." Blaine's words teased, but there was bite behind them.

Neal just sighed. It was true. There was absolutely nothing simple about his relationship with anyone, least of all someone on the good side of the law, someone whose job it was to recover the items that _he_ had stolen. And yet try as he might, he couldn't stay away from her. "Sara," he breathed out. "Her name is Sara. And yes, it's complicated."

Blaine nodded, satisfied he had gotten the info, but sad that everything was so hard for Cooper. They said nothing else as they walked the remainder of the way to the store. As they shopped, Neal noted to himself that he'd seriously need to adjust the weekly groceries he had delivered to the apartment. Blaine's teenage appetite mixed with his desire, no doubt Kurt's influence, for organic everything would more than double the bill. It was one of many sacrifices he knew he'd need to make living with his brother. Neal was pleasantly surprised to discover during their walk back to the house that he was happy for the changes Blaine would bring. Four months ago, he never would have believed he was ready to be tied down just as he had earned his freedom. But being the person that Blaine could count on felt absolutely right to him. It was time for Neal Caffrey to grow up.

* * *

><p>Neal's nerves were obvious as he and Blaine prepared dinner for their guest and it made Blaine nervous too. Nothing rattled Cooper growing up and he knew from Peter and Neal's stories that Neal Caffrey was even more composed. A woman who had this affect on him must be someone special. Or maybe it was just Blaine, he thought, his stomach dropping. Maybe like Mozzie, she was someone who would disapprove of Neal being saddled with responsibility, someone who might turn Neal from a life of crime.<p>

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock and Neal quickly wiped his hands on a towel and went to answer the door. Blaine watched out of the corner of his eye as a tall pretty blonde with suspicion on her face entered the apartment.

"It's good to see you again, Sara," Neal said smoothly with a smile, his hands on her arms as he leaned over to kiss her cheek.

She smirked as Neal worked his charm on her, but she wouldn't forget that easily how he'd disappeared on her without a word or explanation. And what was more, she wouldn't let him think that she was racing back. "I'm sure it is, but I didn't come to see you," she reminded him with an eyebrow quirked.

He smiled back curiously, his eyes searching hers for the game she was playing. He wasn't sure, but he had no trouble playing along. "Right." Taking his cue, Blaine finished stirring the sauce and turned the heat down to simmer over the burner. He wiped his hands clean and came around to meet her properly.

With a gentle hand on her arm and the other stretched out to Blaine, Neal introduced them. "Sara Ellis, meet Blaine Anderson."

She looked askance at Neal as she politely shook Blaine's hand. Blaine didn't know if it was his age or their resemblance that had her suspicious but he certainly didn't want it to be his bad manners. He smiled his dapper smile, trying not to appear too young or too eager. She clearly meant a lot to Coop and the last thing he wanted to do was embarrass his brother. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ma'am."

Neal chuckled at his little brother's formality and charm. He was an Anderson through and through. He quickly brushed away the thoughts of what a good partner Blaine would have made.

"And you too Blaine." Sara smiled at him, but her eyes drifted suspiciously back to Neal's as she shook his hand. "How do you two know one another?"

Blaine looked to Neal, not wanting to give away any secrets he was meant to keep. But apparently Blaine didn't have to worry.

Neal took a deep breath. "A few months ago, you asked if Neal Caffrey was really my name. I told you that was a long story. 17 years of which involves my little brother, Blaine. Sara, my _real_ name is Cooper Anderson."

She looked at Neal in shock, her brow starting to glisten. She collapsed into a chair at the kitchen table. "I think I need a drink," she drawled.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Neal explained everything to Sara over dinner. They shared their history and Neal told her about Kate and Dalton. When they told her about their parents' death and Blaine moving to New York with Neal, she grew very quiet. Blaine imagined that for Neal and Sarah, the idea of family and truth were brand new territory and neither was fully comfortable or accepting of it. As for Blaine, he tried hard to present himself as well as possible, smooth things over, and not come between his brother and this possible girlfriend. But he could nearly feel the tension between them and as soon as the dishes were cleared he excused himself to the terrace.<p>

He watched through the glass as the pair vanished into Neal's bedroom and Blaine peered out onto the beautiful New York skyline. From up here the smell of the city was diluted and he could feel the cool breeze of a beautiful summer night. He could get used to living in this apartment, not only on the weekends during the school year, but after as well. Sure, it would be inconvenient not having his own bedroom, but until he and Kurt decided the time was right to move in together, it could be nice to reconnect with his brother and become a true part of his life. Blaine closed his eyes and dreamt of nights like this one. Kurt would join him as Neal and Sara held hands across the table. Maybe sometimes Peter and Elizabeth would come as well. After dessert, when the sun went down, they'd play games into the night. It would be like a real adult family. It seemed perfect.

But the dream was shattered by yelling coming from the room inside and though Blaine couldn't hear the words from the terrace, the voices were clear. He rose from the chez and quietly opened the glass door to listen.

* * *

><p>"So what do you think of Blaine?" Neal asked charmingly once they reached the bedroom. He tried to slip his arms around her waist, but she stepped back gracefully avoiding the embrace. Neal cocked his head in question.<p>

"I think he's got your charm and good looks, but not your fragile relationship with the truth," Sarah replied coolly.

"Well then, you should love him," he said dryly.

"Neal," Sarah admonished, and to Neal's ears the tone was condescending from the start. "How is it fair for even one minute for you to put Blaine through this?"

Neal's eyes narrowed and his fists slammed in the pockets of his slacks. "Put Blaine through what exactly?" he asked angrily.

"Everything you've put me through!" Sara yelled. She turned away from him for a breath, the painting of _L'Absinthe Rend Fou_ reflected in the mirror. The painting had a bitter irony. Absinthe could make someone crazy but nothing could possibly make anyone crazier than Neal Caffrey. It was so easy to fall for him, to believe in him, and then in a breath he could throw it all away for the chance of a treasure he may never have the chance to enjoy. Loving Neal was maddening and the worst thing about it all was that he didn't even know. She turned back to him, her arms folded across her chest. "Here one minute, gone the next. Believing in you only to have you betray that trust. One minute you're on the straight and narrow with the FBI, the next you're going behind their backs for some job with Mozzie? How many times did you nearly betray Peter's trust while you were on the anklet Neal? How many times did you lie and steal and get away with it only because of your charm and Peter's loyalty? Now without the anklet there's even less of a reason for you to stay on the up and up, Neal! You know that sooner rather than later the temptation will lead you away from him. There will always be another music box, another u-boat treasure. There's always another Picasso."

Neal huffed and looked away, still struggling to convince himself as much as her. "That may have been true before, Sara," he admitted, his hands on his hips. "But everything is different now."

"And maybe you won't do it until he turns 18. But you are who you are Neal and you're getting him used to you being around again, just so it hurts even more when you end up in jail or on the run. Neal." She reached over and grasped his hand, urging him to reconsider. "You can't do this to him."

They both startled as they heard the front door thunder shut. Neal raced out but a quick look at the living room and the terrace made it clear that Blaine had stormed out of the apartment. He turned to Sara, his eyes hurt and angry. "No, you can't do _that_ to him." He grabbed his hat and opened the door. "There's no going back Sara, "he told her and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Blaine's mind raced a mile a minute as he walked just as quickly through streets of New York. He pushed through the throng, his vision blurred with emotion. He knew everything that Sara had said was true. Cooper had changed too much to ever go back, no matter how much he wanted to. He'd grow to love his brother again and then he would lose him. Blaine knew how much that hurt and he couldn't live through it again. He'd lost Cooper once, he'd lost his friends from his childhood, he'd lost the Warblers and had finally lost his parents. As much as his heart was telling him to trust his brother, to love his brother and let him in, his mind knew what Sara knew. One way or another, Cooper would disappear again.<p>

He headed nowhere in particular, but somehow managed to find himself in front of the apartment that Kurt and Rachel would be moving into the following week. Physically and emotionally exhausted, he dropped down onto the concrete stoop and dropped his head into his hands. His heart hurt for how much he wanted his friends here. He felt completely alone, tiny in the giant city, with absolutely no one he could count on. He reached for his phone to text Kurt just as it beeped.

* * *

><p>Neal was nervous, frightened even. His little brother had barely been out of Ohio a day and he was already alone on the streets of New York nearing midnight. He tried to think of where Blaine might go, knowing no one and nothing about the city, and his feet led him to Times Square. Blaine had pictures in his room of Kurt on the TKTS steps and he's heard them talk about the nights they would spend in Time Square. Neal hoped that he'd find Blaine there just the same. But though the Square was filled with people, his brother was nowhere to be seen. He sat on the ruby red steps, exhausted with anger at both himself and Sara and worry for his brother. He needed to know that Blaine was safe. And though he wasn't sure that Blaine would answer, he pulled out his phone.<p>

**Neal: Blaine, where are you?**

He bounced his knee impatiently as he waited, continuing to search the crowd. The lights were bright, people filing in and out of the restaurants and bars, and he kept his eyes wide for Blaine. It was a long three minutes before his phone lit up again.

**Blaine: I don't have an anklet or a radius, Coop, I can go where I please.**

Neal rolled his eyes and laughed, his heart slowing just knowing that Blaine was safe.

**Neal: Nice, Blaine, but could we please talk like two adults here?**

**Blaine: That's the problem Coop, if I was an adult we wouldn't be in this mess.**

**Neal: This isn't a mess, little brother, it's a chance.**

Blaine stared at the phone and sighed. Cooper was right. This was their chance, their only chance, to be brothers again. And if they didn't do that, then what had their parents died for? It couldn't have been for nothing. That may have been Kurt's way of thinking about things, but, staring into the starless New York sky, Blaine knew he believed in more than that.

**Neal: Please. Where are you? I just want to talk.**

The truth was that Blaine was terrified of everything that Sara said, but he had thought it had been his own insecurities, his own abandonment issues that led him to doubt his brother. If she did too though…

**Blaine: What if she's right? What if you are tempted again?**

The lights and sounds of Times Square disappeared as the weight of expectations fell on Neal's shoulders. Peter, Sara, Mozzie, Blaine, they all wanted something from him, needed him to be a certain person. Sara wanted him to be completely clean, Mozzie wanted him back in the con, and Peter…well, no matter what he said, Peter required a very delicate balance in order for him to be useful. Then there was Blaine. Blaine just wanted him to be what every little brother wanted and what no big brother could be.

**Neal: I'm not perfect.**

A cool breeze hit Blaine as he closed his eyes tightly, shutting out the buildings that surrounded Kurt's apartment. Cooper was right. That's what he wanted. It was what he had always wanted, a brother who was perfect, who could be everything that no one else was for him, not his friends, not his parents. But it wasn't fair, was it? He wasn't being fair. He was still acting like that little boy who waited for his brother to return home from Dalton to protect him. But now it was time to grow up.

He didn't want Cooper to find him here. Blaine stood and walked a block down the street to a local Karaoke Bar that he and Kurt and Rachel had explored online before he left. He texted the address to Cooper and waited.

* * *

><p>Neal walked into the bar, filled with the smoke of special effects, not cigarettes. He slapped down his cover charge, flashed his ID and scanned the room to find his brother. He was sitting alone across the room at a small round table for four, a beer in hand, watching a cute Broadway girl belt it out on stage. He'd worry about the beer and the ID that must be hiding away somewhere in his pocket later. He took a step toward Blaine, then thought better of it. Neal slipped off to the side to a touch screen kiosk and programmed in his song. His heart pounded, more conscious of making a fool out of himself in front of Blaine than anyone else, but if he was going to truly tell his little brother how he felt, he had to do it Blaine's way.<p>

He sent a quick text seconds before his song flashed next. Taking a deep breath and a step up as soon as the microphone was his, he looked out and caught Blaine checking his phone.

**Neal: I need you.**

The music began and his voice rang out but it was only then that Blaine's shocked eyes caught his, too late to back down. And that was precisely Neal's plan.

_There's a place that I know  
>It's not pretty there and few have ever gone<br>If I show it to you now  
>Will it make you run away<br>_

He needed to admit it, to himself as much as to Blaine. All this time he'd been trying to convince himself both that he would change and that with Blaine by his side the temptations would be gone. But Mozzie and Sara and Peter had been right all along. The temptations would always be there. He was a con man. He couldn't change that. But Blaine and the others he loved helped him remember that there were things more important in the world than the con. If they stayed by his side, he could do this.

_Or will you stay  
>Even if it hurts<br>Even if I try to push you out  
>Will you return?<br>And remind me who I really am  
>Please remind me who I really am<br>_  
><em>Everybody's got a dark side<em>  
><em>Do you love me?<em>  
><em>Can you love mine?<em>  
><em>Nobody's a picture perfect<em>  
><em>But we're worth it<em>  
><em>You know that we're worth it<em>  
><em>Will you love me?<em>  
><em>Even with my dark side?<em>

Blaine watched his brother, his heart tearing in two. He wondered when it became so hard to love someone, and yet so worth it. He was so used to running away, from every problem, from every person that hurt him. Honestly it's what the Anderson men did, Blaine just followed in the footsteps of his father and Cooper. But if Coop was done running, then maybe he could be too. It would be terrifying to risk his heart like that. It would hurt if he lost Coop again. But maybe he could love Cooper…Neal…for everything he is…not just the child he was.

_Like a diamond_  
><em>From black dust<em>  
><em>It's hard to know<em>  
><em>What can become<em>  
><em>If you give up<em>  
><em>So don't give up on me<em>  
><em>Please remind me who I really am<em>

Neal knew that if Blaine gave up on him it would hurt more than Sarah, even more than Peter and Elizabeth. Losing Blaine when he'd just gotten him back would throw him right back into finding the next treasure. And the next one would never be as good as the one right in front of him. He didn't know if he could do it with Blaine. But he knew he would never be able to do it without Blaine. They needed one another more than anything else in the world.

_Don't run away  
>Don't run away<br>Just promise me you will stay_

_Don't run away_  
><em>Promise you'll stay<em>

Neal jumped off the stage and joined Blaine at his table. He stole Blaine's beer and took a swig, keeping the bottle in front of him, his hand resting on it. Neal was pleased to notice that it was nearly full.

"Glad to see your pipes are still as good as they were when we were jumping around the house singing Duran Duran." Blaine's eyes twinkled and Neal let out a breath, smiling.

"I used to love those afternoons," Neal reminisced. "You and me, no cares in the world. Just singing our hearts out. You were always so happy."

Blaine nodded. "I used to love lying on your bed, watching you paint. No matter what happened, the smell of the paint always made me feel safe. I always thought you must have been a genius, painting the way you did."

"I am a genius," Neal smirked.

They laughed and settled into a thoughtful silence. Music filled the background, but their minds were only on one another.

"I won't promise you anything," Neal told Blaine solemnly. "But I'm going to try like hell to do my best."

Blaine bit his lip. He knew his brother was sincere, but it was all a leap of faith for both of them. Still, Blaine was here, where he wanted to be, and he wanted a relationship with his brother more than almost anything. He was going to try like hell not to run away when it got hard. "Let's go home, Coop," he said softly.

Neal's eyebrows raised in surprise and Blaine nodded that he was sure. Neal smiled widely. "Let's go home."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are treasure! Thank you all for reading!<strong>

**The song is "Dark Side" by Kelly Clarkson. I had intended to use it later, but Neal really wanted to sing it now. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:**

**I know, it has been WAY too long since an update. I have excuses, but none of them truly matter. I've kept you waiting and I thank you so much for sticking with me! SO many of you have favorited and followed this story (over 300!) and I feel like I've let you all down. But you are all so amazing.**

**I am taking some storyline from White Collar Season 4, but obviously it's altered. While watching Neal's true back story unfold has been wonderful, it did throw me off. I'm coming to terms with it though. That and the Klaine breakup – yeah, not happening in this story. After all, they are in New York together.**

**Many thanks and love to my beta, Potikanda. I don't own White Collar or Glee. **

* * *

><p>It took a week of Blaine and Neal gallivanting around the city of New York, free as jay birds, before Neal would even entertain the idea of bringing his brother to FBI headquarters. For one, the men were enjoying themselves immensely. Neal couldn't take his eyes off of Blaine as his whole face lit up for the entirety of his first Broadway show. And Blaine was nearly as enthralled as he watched his brother, with his Cooper Anderson ID and disguise, drool in the Metropolitan Museum of Art where he'd been banned for so long. Coop was in heaven explaining the history and intricacies of nearly every single painting and sculpture in the building.<p>

But that wasn't all. Living together while Blaine was finishing school in Ohio was a whirlwind of quick dinners in between Glee Club, time with the Warblers, homework, a trip to Chicago, dinner with the Hummels and, of course, alone time with Kurt. Neal had been forced to share his brother with people and activities that held no meaning for him other than meaning something to Blaine. Now in New York, he had two weeks before Blaine's boyfriend and friends would sweep him away again and he felt that they finally had the time to truly catch up.

So it was hard to think about taking him over to Peter and Elizabeth's house or taking him to work to meet Diana and Jones. After all, the one time he'd tried to share Blaine with his world, he'd almost lost him.

And yet, Blaine didn't give up asking. Getting to know his Cooper again meant getting to know the people who surrounded him. Trusting Cooper meant knowing the people who influenced him. Just as it had been important for Cooper to meet the Warblers and the New Directions, it was equally as important for Blaine to meet Coop's coworkers at the FBI. So he bugged him nearly every day.

And now they walked the mile to FBI headquarters briskly, Neal chattering nervously along the way.

"Jones is a good guy, but don't be surprised if he looks at you funny. He still doesn't trust me one bit. Not that I've given him much of a reason to," Neal added off the cuff. "But he's as straight laced as they come, even moreso than Peter, so he doesn't much like my way of doing things."

"Got it," Blaine said nodding his head with a wicked grin. "I'm going to like Jones."

Neal threw him a look, then continued. "Diana is Peter's right hand woman. When Peter needs someone he can trust, he always chooses Diana."

"Not you," Blaine pointed out sarcastically.

Neal side-eyed him. "Even where there isn't trust between Peter and me, there's always faith. But when Peter needs someone and he can't trust me, he trusts Diana. Now she plays for your team," Neal added, then paused. "Well, not _your_ team, but not _my _team. Oh never mind, you know what I mean."

Blaine chuckled as his brother fell over his words. "You mean she's gay, Coop. You better get used to saying the word if I'm going to be living with you.

"I can say the word," Neal said defensively, but then suddenly stopped. Blaine paused next to him, watching guardedly as he waited for Neal to figure out what he wanted to say.

Neal chewed his bottom lip, something he almost never did, but he knew Blaine wouldn't like what he had to say. "Look, Squirt," he started but Blaine cut him off.

"Please stop calling me Squirt," Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Yeah," Neal drawled as his eyes squinted and his feet shuffled. "And could you not call me Cooper? In the office I mean?"

Blaine stared at him, as far from cool and collected Neal Caffrey as he had ever seen him. "You want me to call you Neal?" Blaine peered up at him in disbelief.

"Just at the office," he answered.

"No," Blaine said firmly and he started his journey again to FBI Headquarters. Neal rushed to catch up, and Blaine saw his older brother match his gait but he did not stop. He did keep talking though. "Neal is an act, Coop. He's someone you don't want to be anymore. You said you were going to change, I'm not just going to fall right into step and let you be that person."

"No Blaine," he said grabbing Blaine's arm to turn them face to face. "You _want_ Neal to be an act, but he's every bit a part of me as Cooper is. Cooper Anderson couldn't do the work I do at the FBI Blaine, he'd be no good there." Blaine chewed his lip and Neal sighed. "You say you want to be a part of Kurt's family someday, right?"

Blaine nodded and wondered where Coop was going.

"And I assume that you'll change your name?" Neal raised an eyebrow.

"Well, we haven't really talked about it, but yeah probably," Blaine answered.

"Will changing your name make you any less of who you were, or will it just add more to who you are?" Neal asked.

Blaine averted his gaze to over his brother's shoulder. He didn't like it. But he'd resolved to try and accept all of the man in front of him, the old and the new, the light and the dark. He looked back at Cooper and nodded. "Fine. Neal it is. But only in the office," Blaine added.

Cooper gave a relieved smile and nodded, throwing an arm over Blaine's shoulder. "Only in the office," he agreed.

* * *

><p>Blaine was impressed with the FBI Headquarters building in Federal Plaza and he was quiet and contemplative as they rode the elevator up to the White Collar Division. Suddenly, Cooper was no longer just an annoying big brother or a devious ex-con. This was the first time it hit him that Coop…Neal…was a respected and vital member of a powerful and valued team of law enforcement. He shamefully realized that he'd focused all this time on the bad things Neal had done in the past. But in the last few years, he had also done much that Blaine could be proud of.<p>

The elevator rang and opened up to a hustle and bustle of activity in a large open office space. All around were men and women, federal agents, working at their desks or milling about. The air had a feel of electricity and excitement and Blaine could tell how Cooper could find it intoxicating. On a second floor was a glass enclosed office and conference room and a familiar face turned to glance down at the new guests, then brightened.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Neal Caffrey in the flesh!" Peter nearly flew down the stairs, unable to hide his excitement as he clasped Neal's hand in a firm handshake. "Look who's finally decided to come back to work."

"Peter," Neal greeted warmly with his most charming smile. "It's so good to see you."

"Good to see you again too Blaine," Peter said shaking his hand.

"It's nice to see you again, Sir," Blaine answered, slightly intimidated by his surroundings.

"Elizabeth told me that as soon as you two came up for air, I was to invite you for dinner," Peter said a bit sheepishly. He'd wanted to invite them the night they'd arrived in New York, but Elizabeth had ordered him to give them some breathing room. She knew the transition wouldn't come without issues and thought it best that they learn to handle those things on their own.

"We'd love to Peter," Neal responded honestly. "Just have her call me about when."

"Will do," he said with an over-excited smile. He looked over Neal's shoulder toward the elevator and motioned some people over.

Blaine and Neal turned to see two agents, both African-American, walking over grinning. Blaine knew that the man must be Jones and the woman must be Diana.

"Hey Caffrey," Diana said, stopping in front of them. "Nice of you to come back to work."

"And so soon, too" Jones added sarcastically. "You're only, what, four months late?"

"It's nice to see you two as well," Neal smirked. "I'd like you to meet someone. This is my little brother, Blaine," he said, grinning proudly.

"It's nice to finally meet you," Blaine said, the outward confidence of the Anderson charm hiding his gradually rising insecurities at the dazed faces staring back at him. "I've heard so much about you."

Jones was the first to recover from the shock, and he eyed both Neal and Peter. "Wish we could say the same," he said, suspiciously. "Since when do you have a younger brother Caffrey?"

Blaine watched the interaction with growing dread. He wanted to say something, but he had no idea what. Peter and Elizabeth had been so welcoming of him and he understood Mozzie and Sarah's apprehensions. But it hadn't even occurred to him really how his presence might affect his brother's reputation at work. Now that he thought about it though, he remembered that "Neal Caffrey" didn't have any siblings. He could only imagine the thoughts going through their heads, their distrust of Neal being reinvigorated. He felt like he should make up some story about being a long lost half brother. Luckily, he didn't have to. He saw a swift eye exchange between Peter and Neal and Neal gave a terse nod.

"Since 17 years ago," Peter interjected, rescuing the boys. "Blaine and Neal haven't been in touch for a long time, their parents just passed away in a car accident and Neal went out to deal with the arrangements and the estate. Blaine's come to stay with Neal for this year while he goes to Dalton School, and I expect this not to be an issue," he finished in a warning tone that shut down any further questions or speculation.

Blaine stood still, feeling nervously small among the adults around him, much as he always had at the law firm with his father. Making the decision to be even somewhat open about his past was a big one for Neal and Blaine understood that.

Diana stepped forward and gave Neal a hug. "I'm sorry for your loss, Neal," she said, then turned to Blaine. "You as well, Blaine. But it's nice to meet you and welcome to the city. Has Neal stolen you away to completely unchartered territory or do you know anyone here?"

"My boyfriend and his best friend will be moving here for college next week," Blaine answered.

At that piece of information, Diana smiled warmly. "Good. I know Neal here isn't too familiar with the LGBT community around here, so if you two need any advice or ideas about where to go, just let me know."

Neal glared with a mix of amusement and concern. "Let's just remember he's still underage please."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you won't let me forget," he said.

"Jones," Peter prompted expectantly.

The man reached a hand out to Blaine. He looked dubious and not at all friendly. Even to Blaine it was clear that the news that Neal had been hiding even more secrets from them had only increased his distrust. Blaine took his hand with reluctance, his heart pounding a little firmer in his chest as the hand squeezed tightly with warning. Guilty by association. "It will be good to get to know you Blaine," Jones said.

The tension stood between the group like a knife and Peter took charge of trying to break it. "So when are you coming back to work for good Neal?" he asked with forced joviality.

Neal's eyes lingered on Jones, but then broke the stare. "Soon as Kurt comes to town. I don't want to leave Blaine all by himself at the apartment."

"I tried to tell him I'd be fine and that Kurt is not my babysitter, but he's a little overprotective," Blaine chuckled. "I think he's afraid Mozzie's gonna come by and try to corrupt me."

"Yeah well, I'm pretty sure he'd have little luck at that," Peter said a quick eye to Jones and Diana. "If there's one thing I've learned about you, it's that you are very clearly on our side of the law. That's why I like you kid!"

"Thanks Peter. Seems everyone else assumes I'm on the opposite side of them," he mumbled. It was such a shift. Back at Dalton and even in New Directions after the first couple of tense weeks, everyone had always trusted him. Now it seemed he was stuck in a web of deception, caught between two worlds and no one trusted him. It was starting to weigh on him. "Truth is, I'm only really on…Neal's side.' He caught himself before he said Cooper, though it was what he meant.

Neal patted him on the back. "You only need to be on your side, Blaine. Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself."

Blaine laughed out loud. "Sure, because you've done such a good job so far."

Diana chuckled at that. "I think I'm gonna like this kid. Come on," she said taking his hand suddenly. Blaine felt a relief at the gesture and he smiled at her. "Let me show you around."

* * *

><p>Blaine pulled a book off the shelf and flopped on the couch that pulled out to his bed. It had been a long stressful day of ups and downs and relaxing with a good book seemed exactly what the doctor ordered. His phone vibrated.<p>

**Kurt: Watcha doing?**

**Blaine: Just sat down to read a book. It's been a crazy day. Skype date later?**

**Kurt: Hmm…I think I might be busy with someone. I'll let you know?**

Blaine smiled. He knew that Kurt would be busy these last two weeks packing and saying goodbye to everyone. Mercedes would steal him away for a last sleepover. Brittany and Tina would be going shopping with him for New York clothes. He was sure that Kurt and Finn would be spending some last brotherly moments together before they headed in their separate directions and of course, there would be long goodbyes with Burt. Blaine missed him, and he didn't deny he was a little lonely. Spending his days with completely wary adults who for the most part made him feel less welcome instead of more was exhausting him. But he understood Kurt being busy and it actually made him happy that Kurt had so many people in Ohio he could count on.

**Blaine: Sure, of course. Love you!**

**Kurt: Love you too. See you soon!**

Neal came through the door, mail in his hands. He'd stopped on the first floor to talk to June about the office before coming up. Blaine knew that Coop was worried about him. They were quiet most of the way home. There wasn't much Cooper could say other than he was sorry, and Blaine knew very well that while it was his brother's fault, it also wasn't. He surrounded himself with people suspicious by nature, and he put himself in a precarious position between them, carefully playing both side. It was a surprise to Blaine that he'd been caught up in it as well, but he was beginning to understand that it would be his reality, at least for a while. That's why he couldn't wait for his friends to come and to just be able to relax and be himself.

"Any plans for tonight?" Neal asked knowingly. If Blaine was skyping, Neal would lock himself away in his room with headphones and his paintbrushes.

"Probably not." Blaine peered over his book. "Kurt says he's busy."

"Good. Maybe I can start teaching you how to play chess." Neal flipped through the stack of bills and magazines until he came across a letter.

"I know how to play chess, Coop," Blaine shot back.

But Neal had stopped listening. The letter was addressed to Cooper Anderson and it had no return address, but the postmark was from Columbus, Ohio. He grabbed a letter opener and carefully pulled out a note. It was handwritten in what seemed to be a woman's handwriting and was on parchment type stationary.

_Dear Cooper,_

_I hope this letter finds you and finds you well. I've missed your father since he's been gone. I know you may feel differently. He loved you very much, but you two rarely ever saw eye to eye. He shared things with you that you maybe did not want to know, but he did so for a reason. He knew that someday he might need you to vindicate him. Your father was a good man, and there are many inside the firm and out that trusted him. I would hate for his name to be destroyed because he is not around to defend himself. He will be an easy target, but dig deeper Cooper. There is more to this story than meets the eye._

_Ellen_

Neal dropped the letter, emotions suddenly flooding him. He had seen Ellen at the funeral, but had thought nothing of it. She was his father's assistant, they'd been together for years. When Neal was little he'd go to the office and she would have sketch pads and crayons, later pastels, for him to use while his father worked. He'd always liked her. She was sweet and trusting. He always believed she didn't know anything about his father's true nature.

For her to write, something must really be wrong. His father's true dealings had to have come to light and maybe it was already known that he and Mozzie had burned the evidence. His heart beat strongly as panic started rising in his veins. He searched the web for his father's firm and found exactly what he was looking for.

_Columbus Law Firm discovers $1.5 million missing after accountant's death._

The article went on to say that DeWitt, Martin and Duprey hired an independent audit firm to review the books following the death of their accountant, William Anderson. They found $1.5 million missing over the last ten years. The feds were launching an investigation to determine if Anderson was solely responsible or if there were living accomplices.

Neal closed the laptop, harder than he would have liked, and the sound alerted Blaine.

"Everything okay?" Blaine asked, glancing up.

Neal blinked and slipped the letter quickly back into the envelope. "Yeah, no problem." They were interrupted by a knock at the door and both sets of eyes shot up. "Can you get that?" Neal tucked the envelope in his inside suit pocket and headed into his bedroom. He put the letter directly into the safe he'd gotten after Blaine moved in. He didn't need his little brother worrying about this, he had enough on his plate.

Blaine put his book down and got up to answer the door, expecting June or Mozzie or even Peter. The sight instead took his breath away.

The blue eyes that he loved and adored gazed back at him as Kurt stood, a glowing smile on his face. His hair was perfect, his clothes were perfect and Blaine could not believe his eyes. "Surprise!" Kurt beamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**I hope you liked! Reviews are Treasure!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:**

**Hello all 300+ of my beautiful readers! You guys are amazing. Every time I get a new alert or favorite or especially a new review I am motivated to write more! I love your enthusiasm for this story!**

**Special thanks to my always awesome beta, Potikanda, and to MuseInMe3 for also reading it over. **

**This chapter is full of sexy sweetness and sweet sexiness. The Klainers out there certainly deserve it after Glease! I hope you all enjoy.**

**I do not own White Collar or Glee.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Surprise!" <em>Kurt beamed.

Blaine blinked, shock overtaking him momentarily until he found his voice. "What are you doing here?" he asked, still frozen to the spot. He couldn't believe Kurt was there a week earlier than expected.

"Well, I told you I might be busy with someone tonight," Kurt winked.

Blaine laughed and shook his head, grabbing Kurt by the wrist as he pulled him across the threshold then pushed him up against the door. It slammed shut behind them as Blaine forgot everything and kissed Kurt firmly against the door. He ran his hands down Kurt's sides to his hips, so tightly hugged by painted on black jeans. He pulled away only slightly. "So I guess skyping is out of the question then," Blaine breathed against his lips.

"Skyping was definitely not my intention," Kurt said suggestively.

"Blaine, who is it…" Neal called, but trailed off as he came back into the room to see his brother pressed against his boyfriend, hands where he didn't want to see hands be. Blaine jumped back at the interruption, wiping the sweat off his brow and Kurt laughed nervously.

"Hey Neal," Kurt greeted sheepishly as he recovered, tucking a stray hair back into place.

"I'd say welcome, but I'm pretty sure Blaine already did that," he said with a smirk. "What brings you to NY a week early?"

"The guy we're subletting from headed to DC a bit early to start his internship. He asked Rachel and me if we wanted to move in a bit early. I will neither confirm or deny that we may have squealed our approval," Kurt answered, his eyes straying little from Blaine.

Neal grinned with amusement at the two boys who he could tell wanted nothing more than to be alone, but were afraid to ask. "Well, don't just stand against the door Kurt," he ordered with a wave of the hand. "Show him around Blaine."

"Right," Blaine said, breaking out of his daze and jumping into action. He quickly grabbed Kurt's hand and looked around. It was a nice apartment but it wasn't big, so he wasn't sure exactly where to start. Finally he pulled him over to the couch and the bookshelf and moved the coffee table to the side. "So this is my bed, I pull it out every night, like this…"

Neal laughed as his brother fumbled breathlessly, overwhelmed by the fact that Kurt was actually there. He couldn't deny that they were adorable, and he was very pleased that Kurt was here early. He vaguely listened as Blaine took him around, Kurt commenting on details of the apartment that Blaine had barely even noticed. It would be nice having a discerning eye around here, but he briefly worried if maybe Kurt's eye would be _too_ discerning. He had Neal's attention to detail, which was a blessing to Kurt, but could be a curse for Neal.

He went to his room before the boys would notice he was missing and retrieved the letter he'd just put in the safe. Tucking it into his inside pocket, he returned to the kitchen counter and closed his laptop, slipping it into his case. He leaned back and watched Blaine and Kurt on the balcony for a moment, a smile gracing his lips.

* * *

><p>Kurt leaned his forearms on the heavy stone railing, staring out at the amazingly beautiful sight of New York City. "The view is breathtaking," he breathed.<p>

"Yes it is," Blaine answered, but his back was to the city, his eyes on Kurt alone. Kurt turned, catching Blaine's expression of pure love and desire, and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. "I know the way this all happened was wrong," Kurt whispered, "But I can't help but feel like everything is right."

Blaine's face was pure happiness. "I know what you mean," Blaine said. "I never told you before, but I was so scared of this year…you in college, me left alone at McKinley."

Kurt kissed him again quickly before answering. "Well, you don't have to be scared now."

A throat cleared and the boys looked up, hand in hand, as Neal took only a step out. "I think I've had a change of plans for the evening," he told them with an obvious smile. Blaine blushed and Kurt averted his eyes, both knowing Neal was offering them privacy. "I'll be back later, but I _will_ be back," he warned.

"Thanks Coop," Blaine said bashfully.

"Oh believe me, I'm going for my sake, not for yours!" He called over his shoulder and headed out the door.

Kurt and Blaine smiled at each other as Blaine led him inside to the kitchen table. "Do you want anything to eat? Drink? It must have been a long trip." He walked over to the cabinets and pulled down some glasses. He reached over to the fridge and his hand landed on Kurt's. "Oh no, no, no," Blaine reprimanded, putting his hands on Kurt and walking him carefully backwards to the kitchen table, sitting him gently in a chair. "I am preparing something for you," he punctuated with a kiss. "Now what do you want."

"You," Kurt teased as he sat back and crossed his legs, watching his boyfriend go all out for him.

"Dessert, baby," Blaine promised. He opened the fridge and poured two glasses of diet coke, one which he gave to Kurt, and took out all the fixings for a salad. He grabbed a knife and started cutting tomatoes, cucumbers, peppers and carrots. "So what's Rachel doing tonight?" he asked conversationally.

"She is either moping over her Vegetarian Mock Turkey Loaf because she misses Finn, or she's out seeking the nearest Karaoke bar to sing away her despair," Kurt said.

"Well, I can tell her where that is," Blaine mumbled under his breath. Kurt raised a questioning brow.

As he grated parmesan cheese over the top and mixed an apple cider vinaigrette, he told Kurt about running away to their new apartment the other night, then meeting his brother at the Karaoke bar.

"Wow, he sang Dark Side? That's amazingly perfect," Kurt commented.

"Yeah," Blaine smiled sadly, drizzling the dressing over the salad. "It really was."

Kurt's brow furrowed. "What's wrong then?" he asked. As soon as they'd started talking about Neal, he'd noticed the bounce in Blaine's step disappear and a certain heaviness seem to rest on his shoulders.

Blaine didn't answer for a moment, as he took down the salad bowls from the cabinets and scooped out portions for the two of them. Kurt watched patiently, his worry growing. Blaine carried their bowls to the table, setting Kurt's in front of him while he sat down with his own. He picked around his salad as Kurt attempted to devour his gracefully. "It's just a lot harder than I thought it would be," Blaine finally admitted. "None of his friends or the people he works with trust me, or him _with_ me. Mozzie's afraid I'm going to turn him to the law. His girlfriend thinks he's going to fall back into the con and abandon me. Cooper took me the FBI yesterday and the agents there now wonder since he hid a brother for so long, what else is he hiding? As for me, well, in their eyes I'm guilty by association." He stopped to take a bite of tomato.

"Are you still worried that he might go back to crime? End up in jail or on the run again?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded. "I'm scared to death that he might, even though I am desperately trying to trust him. This life is exhausting, Kurt. I don't know how Coop did it for so long."

"Because he gets off on the conflict and the drama. On always being on someone else's mind, whether it's good or bad. He enjoys the mystery. And you Blaine," Kurt said pointedly. "You hate it. You like things simple. Straight forward. Easy."

Blaine smiled slyly and grabbed Kurt's chair, sliding it toward him until they were merely inches apart. "Like you," he said, eyes sparkling.

"Oh, I am _not_ easy, Mr. Anderson," Kurt smirked and twirled away from him, abandoning his half-eaten salad at the table. He glided over to a chair by the fireplace and settled himself down with poise.

Blaine wasted no time chasing him. He gently placed his knee on the chair between Kurt's legs and climbed up, capturing Kurt's lips beneath his own in one slick motion. Cupping Kurt's face, their lips quickly parted and Kurt moaned into the kiss as Blaine swiped his tongue against his boyfriend's. It had only been a week, but Kurt had forgotten just how intoxicating the feel of Blaine's strong hand on his cheek was, forcing their breath together and their tastes to intertwine. A rush of exhilaration flowed through Kurt's veins and he knew if he didn't slow things down, he would indeed prove himself easy. He reached to Blaine's hair and twirled a curl between his fingers, pulling just enough to end their kiss. He grinned up devilishly. "Not so fast, Mr. Anderson," he teased.

Blaine's mind though was spinning only with thoughts of removing every layer of Kurt's clothing. "But I missed you so much," he whined as he reached down to start undoing buttons.

Kurt playfully swatted his hand away and slid out from under Blaine, who fell helplessly onto the chair, his pulse racing. "This fireplace work?" Kurt asked innocently, tracing a finger along the mantel. "It's getting a little dark in here." He turned and gazed at Blaine, seductively.

The view was so enticing that Blaine had trouble concentrating on Kurt's words. All he wanted to do was rip his boyfriend's clothes off. But he knew Kurt well enough to know he wasn't budging from this game of cat and mouse, and Blaine would jump through any hoop he wanted. And besides, Neal Caffrey wasn't the only one who enjoyed the chase.

Blaine grabbed today's newspaper from the side table where Neal had left it that morning, and crumpled the classified section, throwing it on top of the logs already set in the fireplace. He took the matches from inside the white pitcher on the mantel and set the paper to spark, looking up at Kurt, tantalizingly. His amber eyes glowed and flickered as the flames flashed and Kurt bit back a groan at how sexy Blaine looked. He didn't give in though to his pounding heart. Instead, he picked up the fire hook and knelt next to Blaine, setting the wood ablaze. As the intense heat wafted over them, however, their eyes met and Kurt could not hold back any longer.

He crashed their lips together, letting out a strangled moan as he desperately grasped Blaine's hair in his fists. Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist and pulled their bodies flush as they kneeled on the hard wood floor. Kurt pressed himself against Blaine, the fire between them spreading as the passion in their hearts ignited their bodies. Blaine's heart beat furiously and he needed Kurt's soft skin against him so much more than he needed air. "So hot," he muttered breathlessly within a kiss.

"The fire, or me?" Kurt quipped with a grin.

Blaine pulled back and stared deeply into Kurt's lust blown eyes. "You, Kurt. Always you."

It didn't matter how many times Blaine made love to him or told him he was beautiful, every time was like the first and made him blush nervously. But he'd also become more bold every time. "Take me to bed," he ordered with a growl that sent shudders down Blaine's spine.

Blaine may have been smaller than Kurt, but he was stronger and easily swept Kurt into his arms and carried him to his bed. He placed him down gently and straddled his hips, pressing himself against his boyfriend. Kurt threw his head back with a groan. "God you are so sexy like that," Blaine said as he slid back to reach for the buttons on Kurt's jeans.

"Then don't stop," Kurt protested, but he sighed with relief as Blaine slipped off the slacks.

"Patience, my little mouse," Blaine lightly reprimanded, leaning over him and catching his lips in a quick kiss. "This cat's not done with the chase." Blaine slid his hands underneath Kurt's clothes and slowly removed them, inch by inch. Kurt bit back his frustration as Blaine took his time and every muscle in his body throbbed with need.

"If the cat doesn't finish chasing soon, the fox is going to get home before he catches his prey," Kurt warned, his eyes swimming with desire.

"Oh silly mouse," Blaine teased as he nipped at Kurt's neck, and then his ear. "I've already caught you. Now I just have to decide what to do with you."

"Do whatever you want Blaine," Kurt uttered as he grabbed Blaine's hips to push them back over his. He thrust upwards desperately. "Just do something."

Blaine laughed and kissed him hard. Kurt took the chance to slip his hands beneath Blaine's shirt and nearly rip it off over Blaine's head, breaking the kiss. It was worth finally being able to see and feel Blaine's smooth, tight muscles on his chest. Before Blaine could come back, Kurt sat up and attacked Blaine's neck, being sure to linger on all of Blaine's sweet spots. Blaine closed his eyes as his skin bristled, shivering beneath Kurt's attention. For a moment he lost all his senses as he became putty in the hands of his skilled boyfriend. But the flip of the button on his jeans and the slide of his zipper woke him from the spell. Smiling roguishly, Blaine linked his fingers with Kurt's then slowly laid the boy back down on the bed, pinning his arms above his head. "Mine," he purred as his eyes locked with Kurt's. "All mine."

"All yours," Kurt whispered, so wrecked he could barely speak.

Blaine smiled in victory. All their remaining clothes were discarded to the floor. It had felt a lifetime ago that they were this intimate, and though it was only moments since they'd been desperate to quicken the pace, now they reveled in the little things…soft kisses, tracing lazy circles against each other's skin, the feel of their hearts beating as one. Forgetting that at any instant they could be interrupted, they instead imagined this was their own apartment, fabulously decorated, and cared for with the love and attention that they showed one another. Tonight was a new beginning for them both. As they made love for the first time in New York, they whispered hopes for their future and dreams of a lifetime together. Curled up in the afterglow of the fire and their own love, they drifted off to sleep believing that nothing could ever be more perfect than it was right then.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Reviews are treasures that make me want to write more! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:**

**Surprise! So I hope some of you are still out there and interested in reading this. I'm so sorry for the HUGE delay but I do intend to keep writing this summer and hopefully finish this story.**

**Thank you for all the alerts and favorites while I've been gone. You guys are the best!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or White Collar.**

* * *

><p>Neal quietly returned to the apartment around midnight to find the sweet smell of smoke in the air, embers still crackling in the fireplace, and clothing strewn all over the path to his bedroom. He took a nervous glance at his brother's bed and quickly turned away at the sight of the two boys. He was sure that of all the things that Burt Hummel had walked in on, the boys strewn naked in their bed was not one of them. He quickly threw the blanket over them and poured himself a glass of red before retiring out onto the porch, leaving the door slightly open to let in some cool air. Maybe that way they wouldn't kick the blankets off again, he thought wryly.<p>

It was a beautiful night and he suddenly grew nostalgic for the stars of Ohio as he stared into a sea of light on the New York Horizon. He took the letter out of his pocket again and stared at it as his conversation with Mozzie that night came back to him.

"_So what do you think?" Neal asked nervously as he sat in Mozzie's apartment, if he could even call this warehouse turned Zen garden abode an apartment. He sipped his Bordeaux and watched as Mozzie poured over it with a fine tooth comb._

"_I think you're best leaving this very much alone if you don't want to bring a heap of trouble on you and Blaine," Mozzie finally answered, tossing it on the low level table._

"_Moz, how can I leave it alone? Ellen's implying my father is innocent," he insisted._

"_You sat in his study and helped him cook the numbers, Neal. You participated. You burned the evidence. You know he's not innocent," Mozzie reasoned._

"_But if there was someone else behind it…" Neal started, the thrill of the chase tingling once again beneath his skin._

"_Then the only thing that can come with digging deeper is digging your own grave," Mozzie finished. Neal's eyes dropped. It would never have stopped him in the past, but he didn't have that luxury anymore, and it was so much harder than he thought it would be. Mozzie saw the struggle in Neal's eyes, in the tension of his shoulders, and in the quickness of his breath. "You came to me," he said obviously. "You don't just want The Suit to handle it?"_

_Neal shook his head. "I don't want Peter's hands on this at all," Neal said. "If it's not safe for me it's not safe for him."_

"_Oh but you're totally fine with me getting in the middle of it," Mozzie snapped with faux offense, and he snatched the letter from Neal's hand to make a copy of it on his printer. _

"_If there is someone else behind it then Blaine and I could be in serious danger," Neal stressed. Anyone who had been directing his father would be looking to cover their ass right now and that included eliminati_ng _any potential threats. _

"_Give me a few days," Mozzie said, holding the letter back out to Neal. "I'll see what I can find out."_

_Neal took it gently and his eyes swam with emotion. "What if everything I grew up believing was wrong? And I ran before I got to hear the full story? I'm not running anymore. I want to know who he was." _

"_We'll get to the bottom of this Neal, I promise," Mozzie said with understanding._

_Neal took a breath as he headed back out onto the street. Finding out the truth behind his father's embezzlement meant maybe finally understanding his father. But even more so, it meant finally understanding himself._

He downed his glass and went back inside, putting the goblet in the sink before taking a shower and retiring to his bedroom. Neal risked a glance to the boys, snuggled up close to one another still covered with the blanket, and he smiled before closing the folding doors he'd had installed between their rooms. One glance at Blaine and Neal was certain that he had to do anything to keep him safe. He was a complete innocent. He'd never asked to be caught up in a family of thieves and he didn't deserve to live this kind of life. He deserved a home, a family, a husband and children. He deserved to live without fear, without constantly looking over his shoulder hoping that someone wasn't right behind him ready to stab him in the back. He deserved to be safe, and Neal would do anything it took to make sure that he would be.

Even if he had to take a dip back into the dark side to do so.

* * *

><p>"Good Morning Sunshines," Neal yelled bright and early the next morning. Kurt and Blaine grumbled in bed, awoken from a dead sleep that could be brought on only by curling together in the warmth of the person you love. Neal picked their jeans up off the floor and threw them at both of the boys. "We need to talk about some ground rules boys. Put some pants on, I saw enough of your bare asses last night!" he said before he grabbed his coffee and headed out onto the balcony. He slid the door closed behind him.<p>

"Oh god," Kurt groaned as he rolled over and opened his eyes. "Your brother saw my ass last night."

"Well at least it's a nice ass," Blaine mumbled as he reached over beneath the covers to caress it.

"Mmmm," Kurt moaned as Blaine's hand reached around to stroke him, but the sudden arousal caused him to come back to his senses. "I need a shower," he snapped, sitting up and moving away from Blaine's grasp. "A very cold shower," he added under his breath.

Blaine chuckled, but whined as Kurt slipped from his fingers. He reached down for his underwear, pulling it on before grabbing the jeans Cooper had thrown him. He padded in his bare feet over to the closet in the bathroom and brought back a towel for Kurt, tossing it at him on the bed. Then he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Thanks," Kurt said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes before he pulled the towel around his waist. He trudged over to the bathroom, kissing Blaine quickly along the way. The domesticity of it all felt amazing and neither could stop themselves from smiling for a moment. They could get very used to this very quickly.

Blaine took his coffee outside and sat at the table next to Cooper. "Thanks for giving us the night last night," Blaine said earnestly.

"Mmm," Neal hummed and looked over at his brother sternly. "Don't get used to it," he warned, then his face softened. "But I'm glad you two had a good night. I'll save the lecture for when I have both of you in front of me."

Blaine blushed slightly and looked into his coffee then out at the skyline as he took a sip. "So where did you go last night?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Mozzie's," Neal answered truthfully but offered no other comment. Luckily Blaine didn't ask.

"No word from Sara yet?" Blaine asked tentatively. He didn't think they'd spoken since the other night and Blaine felt a little guilty about it even though really he'd had nothing to do with it, he'd only been the catalyst.

"Not yet," Neal frowned taking a sip, but he quickly put the mug down and turned to him. "That's not your fault though, you know that right."

"Sure," Blaine shrugged but he was unconvincing.

"Look Blaine, me and Sara, we've had issues for a long time about what side of the law I'm on and none of it has to do with you. She was channeling her own fears now that I'm back on to you and it wasn't fair. But whatever happens with her is between her and me." He patted his brother's leg. "It's got nothing to do with you, understood?" Blaine nodded and Neal smiled. "Good. Now let's go make some breakfast."

Kurt was just getting out of the shower as they came back in and he ducked back into the bathroom with a blush. "Think you could toss my clothes in here for me Blaine?" he asked.

Blaine smiled and gathered Kurt's clothes. "Need any help putting them on," he whispered in Kurt's ear as he handed them off.

"This bacon's not going to cook itself," Neal called intently and Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Hurry out," he whispered to Kurt before kissing him on the cheek. He sought out a t-shirt and threw it on, then returned to the kitchenette to start the bacon. "Sorry," Blaine pouted apologetically to his brother as the pan started to sizzle.

"Look I get it Blaine," Neal said as he mixed together the pancake mix. "But this isn't your bachelor pad. And I'm not Dad but I am your guardian and you're 17 years old."

"Which is legal in New York, I looked it up," Blaine interjected quickly.

"That isn't my concern Blaine," Neal sighed and he stopped stirring and turned around. The smell of the bacon wafted into the loft and everything felt right except Neal had this one moment to say what he felt he needed to say before he lost it forever. "Okay this may sound strange coming from me, but sex is a big deal. And I know that you two are in love and it's not like I expect you not to do it, nor could I stop you even if I wanted to. It's just…" He looked at Blaine who was watching him with an amused smirk on his face. "I just want you to be safe, okay? With your heart I mean. I know you're safe with other stuff I found the wrapper," Neal grumbled.

Blaine tried to keep a straight face but he couldn't help but burst out laughing, just as Kurt walked out of the bathroom. "What, what are we laughing at?" Kurt smiled with confusion as he looked between the brothers.

Blaine reached his hand out for Kurt who took it and curled in next to him. Blaine smiled softly, sincerely, and looked at Neal. "My heart couldn't be safer," he said as he pulled Kurt even closer. "I promise."

"Well, good," Neal said flustered far more than he would have believed he'd be and he turned back to make the pancakes.

They finished cooking together and Kurt set the table while Neal and Blaine brought over the food and coffee. They dove in, drizzling syrup and sprinkling powdered sugar while they enjoyed the sunshine that glimmered through the balcony door and the skylights in the ceiling, but Neal had things he needed to say.

"Alright boys, some ground rules while Blaine's living here," he said sternly. The boys looked guiltily at each other then back at Neal. They knew what was coming. They'd screwed up when they'd lost themselves in the moment the night before and had forgotten everything else around them. "One. I will respect the fact that this apartment is no longer just mine and I ask that you do the same. I'm sorry you don't have a door Blaine, but the fact is you don't have a door. Sex is private. I ask that you keep it that way."

"We're really sorry Coop," Blaine apologized, ducking his head. "We didn't mean to fall asleep like that."

Kurt's face was bright red as Neal brushed it away. "Let's just forget that it happened and make sure it doesn't happen again. Deal?" Both boys eagerly nodded. "Second. If you guys are going to use the fireplace please make sure everything is out before you go to sleep. June is wonderful to us and I put her at enough risk, a fire is not one we need to add. Understood?" The boys nodded again. "Okay good. Now that that's over, welcome to New York Kurt," he said with a smile as everyone visibly relaxed.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt walked hand in hand through New York Streets back to Kurt's apartment. They'd spend the summer figuring out the subway system, but it was a beautiful day with just the right amount of sun and breeze and they didn't want miss a single second of it.<p>

"I'm sorry about all that," Blaine said, still mildly embarrassed by the whole situation back at the apartment.

Kurt though just shrugged. "It's no big deal Blaine, really. How many lectures have we gotten from my dad about pretty much the same thing?" Kurt reminded him. "I think we should both be quite used to it by now."

"Okay," Blaine smiled and they walked in silence for a moment just taking in the sights.

Kurt relished the hustle and bustle of the city streets, people in constant motion on a mission to change the world in whatever way was best for them. He couldn't wait to be a part of it. He looked over at Blaine, who was smiling broadly at him, his eyes alight with excitement and wonder. "What?" Kurt laughed at Blaine's gaze.

"We're in New York," Blaine said elatedly. "You and me. We are _living_ in New York. I'm holding your hand down the streets of New York and no one cares. I could grab you around the waist," he said, doing exactly as he said, "and I could kiss you on the lips," he smiled before leaning in to kiss Kurt soft and proud, "and no one cares." Blaine laughed as he grabbed Kurt's hand and started pulling him blissfully down the street. Kurt laughed as well and ran a bit to keep up.

They explored everywhere on their way from Neal's apartment to Kurt's. They walked through Bryant Park and the garment district and Kurt took mental note of everything from the best shops to the most romantic spots. They kissed in Times Square and on the TKTS steps. They took pictures in front of all the Broadway marquis and grabbed coffees at a local coffee shop. They went into FAO Schwartz and played like children who had just gotten free from their parents for the first time. And finally they landed on the steps of Kurt and Rachel's apartment.

It was a six story walk-up on 7th Ave and they were on the fourth floor. The apartment was small, though not by New York City standards, and was nicely furnished by the subletter. "It's not quite my style, but he said we could redecorate if we wanted," Kurt explained. They'd barely gotten inside when they heard a squeal from behind one of the closed bedroom doors which immediately flew open. "Blaine!" Rachel screamed before almost knocking him over with enthusiasm. Blaine hugged her tightly and smiled questioningly at Kurt over her shoulder, who just shrugged with a smirk. "It's so nice to see a familiar face!" she cried.

"We've been away from Ohio for a day," Kurt told her rolling his eyes and he grabbed Blaine back from her. "Let me give you the grand tour," he said and took barely a step in each direction as he narrated. "This is the bathroom. Be careful you don't hit your head on the sink as you get up from the toilet. This is the kitchenette over here. Not really conducive to a grand romantic dinner, but we'll make do. This is the living room and dining room obviously," he said indicating the room they currently stood in which had a couch and television on one side and a small kitchen table on the other. "And this," he said opening the closed door on the opposite side of Rachel's, "is my bedroom."

Kurt led him inside and closed the door behind him, pushing him up against the door immediately. He captured Blaine's lips in his, kissing him roughly as he pressed up against him. "There's not much room, but there's a door for privacy," Kurt breathed. "It even has a lock."

Blaine smiled. "Welcome to New York Kurt."

* * *

><p>"First day back, how ya feeling?" Peter asked as he walked Neal to work. The city streets buzzed with excitement and whispered hello around him with the loud honk of a cabbie's horn and Neal smiled.<p>

"Feel's good coming back," he said a little more chipper than he felt. Truthfully his nerves were jumping inside. He wasn't the same person who had left five months ago. He had responsibilities outside of the Bureau, outside of his own desires, and it felt terrifying. A feeling he was pretty sure Peter had been avoiding for a long time. "Why haven't you and Elizabeth had kids?" he suddenly asked.

Peter stopped at the corner, waiting for the light to change and stared at him. Neal looked at him earnestly. "This is about Blaine?" Peter asked knowingly. Neal squinted, shrugged and nodded guardedly. "Then you know why" Peter crossed the street with the walk sign. Neal scurried to fall back in by his side. "This job is just too complicated to add kids to the picture. And Elizabeth loves her job and what she does. Our hours and our lives just aren't conducive to having kids. Satchamo is tough enough," Peter admitted, but he looked out into the distance sadly. "But maybe someday."

"Well feel free to borrow Blaine anytime," Neal quipped and Peter side-eyed him.

"Problems in paradise already?" he asked.

"Just walking in on a little boy on boy action," Neal scoffed. "Well, actually post-action, but you know what I mean. It wasn't like I didn't expect it, but…"

"But you didn't expect it," Peter supplied and Neal nodded. "I guess no one's ready to see their kid, or kid brother, in a situation like that. It's not like I haven't walked in on you and a girl. Believe me, it's nothing you get used to."

"Why Peter Burke, are you calling me a little brother," Neal asked, his eyebrow raised with an overly pleased smirk.

"Well you're certainly not my kid, though more than once it's certainly felt that way." Peter glanced over to see Neal ducking his head and smiling softly. "So how'd you handle it?"

"I laid down the law and set some ground rules, just like Burt would have done," Neal said as they reached the FBI building. He opened the door for Peter who went through and stared back at him.

"Neal Caffrey, laying down the law. Never thought I'd hear those words," he laughed.

"Yeah well, I guess a lot has changed," Neal said.

"I guess so," Peter echoed, surprise and a bit of pride in his voice.

* * *

><p>"So things are going well with you and Blaine?" Diana asked as she took a seat on the edge of her desk after the morning briefing.<p>

Neal was supposed to be flipping through the files of the new case, but his attention was trained upstairs, one eye squarely on Peter and Jones whispering behind glass doors. "Yeah, pretty well," he answered if only to make it look like he wasn't noticing the second floor at all. "It's an adjustment for both of us. I'm glad Kurt's finally in town. His boyfriend," he clarified. "I didn't want Blaine getting bored here."

"I don't think a kid his age would be bored in Manhattan, but it's good he has friends here. You like him? Kurt I mean?"

Neal turned back to Diana, pretending to ignore the men upstairs glancing down at him. Jones had handed Peter a paper. Neal was pretty certain he knew what it was. "Kurt's a good kid. Blaine has good taste for sure." And Kurt would keep him occupied while Neal did everything he could to figure out whathad gone down with his father. Something he suspected he would no longer be alone in doing.

* * *

><p>"So the FBI is investigating," Peter sighed heavily as he handed the newspaper article back to Jones.<p>

"Seems that way," Jones said. "I can put a call in. Find out what they know."

Peter glanced down at Neal. He was certain Neal was watching them and knew exactly what they were talking about. The newspaper article was from two days ago. Neal had a head start on them for sure. Peter shook his head. Nothing would ever change with him. All morning this had no doubt been eating Neal up inside and yet he'd hidden it all, never saying a word to Peter. "Put a tail on Mozzie. Find out what he's doing."

"Sure thing Boss," Jones said with a nod and went to go, but he turned back curious. "You gonna say anything to Neal about it?"

Peter took a breath and brushed his suit. He grabbed the files from their current case and tapped them against the table. "I'm pretty sure I don't have to."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are treasure. I hope you guys are glad to have this story back.<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys. This chapter is a fair amount of fluffy filler which is totally not my thing so I hope you enjoy it. **

**Mucho thanks to the Central Park website and Google, my life saver. Thanks to my beta, Potikanda. And of course Glee and White Collar.**

* * *

><p>"We can't stay in bed all day," Kurt whined slightly as he twirled a finger around a loose curl.<p>

"Why not, I think it sounds like a fabulous idea," Blaine frowned. He brushed his fingers along Kurt's chest, nuzzling into his skin, kissing it softly trying to convince his boyfriend into another go.

Kurt just laughed though and slid out from underneath him, reaching down to the floor to grab his clothes. Blaine flopped on the bed in defeat. "It's a beautiful day outside, we should not spend it in this musty old apartment no matter how beautiful the view," Kurt said wagging his eyebrows at Blaine.

Blaine pouted but grabbed his clothes as well and sat on the edge of the bed to put them on. "The apartment's not old, it's not musty and the view inside is more beautiful than anything outside could possibly be," Blaine insisted.

Kurt skirted the bed and walked between Blaine's legs just as he slipped his shirt on. "The view is beautiful," he agreed and leaned down to kiss Blaine once more, romantically slow. When they separated, Blaine's face was blissful while Kurt just smirked. "But so is Central Park."

Kurt tried to leave but Blaine grabbed him back and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. He looked up with adoration. "Is that what you want to do today? We could walk up to Dalton. Explore the area."

Kurt kissed him quickly on the head with a smile. "I think that sounds perfect."

They finished getting dressed and headed out the door. Hand in hand, still marveling at the ease in which they'd fallen into such a thing, they walked to Penn Station and took the A train to Columbus Circle then walked to Central Park. They both grabbed a cappuccino at Merchant's Gate then strolled slowly through the Park taking in as many sights as they could. They walked quietly by the Pond, taking in the serenity of it and watching the ducks play in the water.

"Where do the ducks go in the winter?" Blaine quoted "Catcher in the Rye" quietly and Kurt smiled and nudged him playfully.

"We could spend every Friday evening figuring that out," he answered wistfully. Though it seemed like a wonderful idea, neither one of them fully believed that every Friday night Kurt would come pick Blaine up at Dalton in the snow and the cold what with his work and fashion shows and rehearsals and everything else Kurt might be doing as he started both a career and school. They both were very much aware that the summer was a reprise, a pause in time where everything was perfect before Kurt took one giant leap forward into the adult world leaving Blaine behind in the sanctuary of a private high school. But they also knew just how incredibly grateful they were that they would both be here, able to reconnect and recommit every weekend or whenever things grew difficult, starting with Kurt picking Blaine up in Central Park as often as possible. As terrible as what had brought them both to New York was, they were lucky. It could have been so very different.

Music seeped into their thoughts and the sound of laughter grew closer. "Victorian Gardens Amusement Park," Blaine shouted as his face lit up with a child's delight. He grasped Kurt's hand and pulled hard. "Come on!"

Kurt had no choice but to follow as Blaine immersed them into the crowd, riding on every ride and playing every game winning Kurt prize after prize that they stuffed into their bags. Kurt though refused to be outdone and soon a small beagle puppy was his. "Margaret Thatcher dog has a boyfriend now," Kurt chuckled.

"Denis Thatcher?" Blaine asked, his nose wrinkled in amused disgust.

"No," Kurt shook his head smiling softly. "Her first love, Tony Bray." Blaine smiled and placed the dog gently in his bag, nose sticking out adorably.

Blaine bought some cotton candy and Kurt purchased Caramel Corn, and they shared their treats as they continued north in the park. The sweet snacks only made them hungrier and they decided to stop at the Ballplayer's House for a sandwich and salad. They sat outside and took in the sweet calliope of the nearby carousel.

"Do you remember the last time you were on a Carousel?" Blaine asked softly.

Kurt's eyes grew distant and he smiled. "I remember my mother bringing me our last summer together," he said. "I told her I was too big to need her to stand next to me, so she climbed up on the horse beside me and I just felt like such a big kid. She was too sick after that and we didn't go back to an amusement park until after she was gone."

"I remember the Fourth of July carnival when I was seven," Blaine shared. "My parents had let Cooper bring me on his own. They didn't know but Kate met us there and he just handed me a packet full of tickets to ride everything I could while they made out the whole time under some tree. I must have ridden around and around ten times just watching them, wondering why kissing was more important than spending time with me."

"Did he ever come get you?" Kurt asked with a frown.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah," he said. "Even though I never saw them play a single game while we were there, when they finally came to get me at the end he had an armful of stuffed animals and swords and toys that he had won."

"Stolen?" Kurt asked with a knowing glance.

"I didn't know it then, I just thought it was all magic," Blaine shrugged. "But I'm sure it all was."

Kurt grasped his hand and rubbed his thumb across Blaine's knuckles. "How about we make some happier Carousel memories?" he suggested.

Blaine beamed as he gathered their trash. "Last one there's a rotten egg!" Blaine yelled.

They got in line, passing the popcorn and balloon vendors. When their turn came, Blaine picked a rainbow saddled white mare and Kurt mounted a dignified black stallion. Looking back and forth at one another while they went round and round, they couldn't help the brilliant grins that graced their faces or the dreams of coming back here one day with their own children. Neither one said a word as they dismounted and took hands, but the sheepish blushes as they imagined a life together made them both wonder if their thoughts were mutual.

"Where to next?" Blaine asked, his eyebrow raised.

"The Obelisk," Kurt breathed with reverence and wide eyes.

Blaine smiled and they headed toward the beautiful tall structure. Blaine loved that they shared a quiet love of history. On their way to the Obelisk they passed the statue of Johann C.F. von Schiller. Blaine stopped and traced his finger along the base. He stared into Kurt's eyes as he whispered adoringly:

_Angel-fair, Walhalla's charms displaying,__  
><em>_Fairer than all mortal youths was he;__  
><em>_Mild his look, as May-day sunbeams straying__  
><em>_Gently o'er the blue and glassy sea._

Kurt laughed, Blaine reciting Schiller's poem that they'd learned at Dalton last year, the one that Blaine believed was written a thousand years ago for Kurt alone. Blaine grabbed him around the waist and twirled him around exuberantly.

_And his kisses!-what ecstatic feeling!__  
><em>_Like two flames that lovingly entwine,__  
><em>_Like the harp's soft tones together stealing__  
><em>_Into one sweet harmony divine,-_

"Blaine!" Kurt protested with a laugh, pushing Blaine away as he leaned in to kiss Kurt sloppily. "Come on, we're completely out in the open," he huffed before walking away.

Blaine laughed lovingly and jogged to catch up to him, grabbing his hand against as soon as he could. "Someday you will give me sloppy kisses in the middle of Central Park," Blaine predicted.

"Keep dreaming Blaine," Kurt smirked as they reached the Obelisk.

They both looked up to the sky, feeling small amongst the flowering magnolias and crabapple trees. "Wouldn't it be amazing to see the time capsule buried beneath the ground," Kurt said dreamily as he walked to the base of the building. "An 1870 census, Webster's Dictionary, the complete works of Shakespeare…."

"What would you put in our time capsule?" Blaine asked watching him.

Kurt thought about it. He felt like he'd barely even started his life yet, was there really much to remember yet at this point? "Something from my mother, our show choir programs, maybe our Warbler pins?"

"I'd put a copy of _Baby, It's Cold Outside," _Blaine smiled. "Our first real duet together."

"Well in that case I'd put a copy of _Teenage Dream_. Since it was the moment I fell in love with you." Kurt snuggled in close to him and they began drifting further north again. "That was the best moment of my life," he said softly.

Blaine smiled. "Mine too."

They took the path east of the reservoir. They played on the playgrounds as they passed, swinging on the swings, sliding down the slides, walking through the mists. They seized the brief moment in time before the responsibilities of the real world came crashing down on them and they didn't want to let it pass.

"So when does work start?" Blaine asked, the disappointment mixed with excitement evident in his voice.

"Two weeks," Kurt answered, the tone echoing. He was thrilled to have gotten the entry level Vogue position and he couldn't wait to dive into the thrilling life of both writing and fashion. But he'd miss the time he knew he'd lose with Blaine and he couldn't help but worry about Blaine in the city by himself. "Santana and Finn should be around soon though, and maybe you can spend time with them before they start school."

"I'll be fine Kurt," Blaine assured him, same as he'd done with Cooper. "No one's ever alone in New York City. Maybe I'll start busking," he grinned, and he was only mildly joking.

"Come busk outside the Vogue offices so I can hear you sing all day," Kurt suggested eagerly.

Blaine raised a brow at Kurt and nodded with inspiration. "That is an absolutely brilliant idea!"

They discussed song choices and speculated on the laws of busking in New York City as they headed east to Dalton, only minutes from Central Park. Blaine breathed a heavy sigh, staring up at the 89th street building. "Here we are," he said, a bit forlorn.

It was nothing like the Dalton he was used to, the sprawling Ohio campus that resembled Central Park far more than the 12 story brick high rise that housed the school here in New York. He'd seen the pictures of the inside, he knew that it was beautiful. But out here it didn't seem that special. Just as this version of Dalton had stripped away the uniforms in lieu of plain clothes, it had also stripped away the trappings of luxury and prestige that walking through the gates of Dalton Academy had always brought. Blaine had been so much different there than at McKinley and he wondered if his true self lay somewhere in between. Perhaps despite his worries, this would end up being the perfect place for him.

Kurt knew what he was thinking and leaned over, resting his chin on Blaine's shoulder. "I think you're going to wish you went here all four years," Kurt said.

Blaine turned slightly to kiss his head. "I hope you're right."

"Come on, my Dalton Boy," Kurt smirked. "Let's look around."

* * *

><p>After a long eight hours in the office catching Neal up on the multitude of cases he'd missed while he'd been gone, Jones opted to follow Mozzie himself that evening, sipping his coffee and inhaling a sandwich from the local shop. He secretly loved stakeouts, the quiet solitude of having nothing to do but listen to the radio and keep his eyes focused on a target. He'd been sitting for 2 hours outside the conman's current apartment when finally he emerged. Sunglasses perched atop his head, Mozzie's eyes were typically shifty as he scanned the streets before slipping his shades down and taking off uptown. Jones waited a minute, Mozzie was way too good at spotting a tail, before speeding off after him.<p>

Jones followed him to the northwestern corner of Central Park where Mozzie disappeared amongst the throng of other visitors on the beautiful summer night. It was nearing 8 o'clock but it was still bright outside as the sun set slowly behind fluffy white clouds. Jones quickly parked then slipped into the crowd, keeping his distance but an eye firmly placed on Mozzie. It was a good thing the man was so distinctive or he'd have lost him for sure.

He followed him to the Glen Span Arch and hung back as Mozzie made his way to the Pool. Mozzie turned outward, the sunglasses hiding his eyes as he casually sat next to a gray haired motherly type of woman who appeared to be in her sixties. Jones couldn't hear their conversation over the rush of the waterfall, but he had no doubt that she was who Mozzie had come here to meet.

* * *

><p>"You're going to love it once you're used to it," Kurt tried to reassure Blaine once again.<p>

Despite Blaine's strong desire to move to New York, he wasn't a city boy at heart like Kurt and Cooper were. The neighborhood surrounding Dalton had some good restaurants and little shops. They'd eaten dinner at a wonderful little sushi place named Ging. But Blaine was certain he'd find himself in the gardens of Central Park rather than the dorm rooms more often than not.

"I love _you_," Blaine teased as he took Kurt's hand and started north to the Conservatory Gardens. "And I love Cooper and I am sure I will love Dalton. The streets outside, not so much. This is more for me," he said.

The Conservatory Gardens were designated quiet zones and Blaine could already picture himself with his books and a warm coffee spending many a day studying in the peaceful solitude of nature. He'd be so engrossed in his books that he wouldn't notice his handsome boyfriend approach until a kiss graced his lips and took him out of his revelry. Blaine smiled at the thought.

"Take a picture of me with Mary and Dickon," Kurt grinned from the opposite side of the pool. Blaine walked across from the _Secret Garden_ statue in the small water lily pond and snapped a photo of Kurt smiling on the other side of Mary.

"Someday Kurt," Blaine promised. "Someday I will sit in an audience enamored by your portrayal of Dickon."

"Or by my brilliant costume design," Kurt added proudly skipping around the pond and back to him. He had it all drawn already, historically accurate designs mixed with just a hint of Indian and Irish fantasy. Dickon was one of his favorite roles and _Secret Garden_ was one of his favorite shows.

"Or both," Blaine said with a smile. He had no doubt that whatever Kurt wanted to do he would do.

They headed down to the Italianate Center Garden. Blaine loved the jet fountain on the western end of the lawn and kept threatening to jump in. Instead Kurt grabbed him and together they strolled through the yew hedges, the two exquisite allées of spring-blooming pink and white crabapple trees and up the tiered hedges and stairs that led up to a pergola covered in wisteria.

"Gorgeous," Blaine whispered, entranced in the beauty of the landscape.

"Yes you are," Kurt smiled, just as entranced by Blaine's beauty.

Blaine's cheeks went pink and he offered his arm. "Allons-nous à Paris?" Blaine asked in near perfect French.

Kurt flashed a wide grin. "Oui Monsieur."

Arm in arm they made their way to the northern, French-style garden showcasing parterres of germander and a spectacular display of an ellipse of Japanese holly. In the center was the charming "Three Dancing Maidens" fountain.

"Someday we'll go for real," Kurt said wistfully and Blaine quickly agreed.

Blaine's eyes were drawn to the sun as it slowly began its descent. "Let's head over to the west side before it gets dark. I want to see the Pool."

They walked to the beautiful Glen Arch eager to bask in the rustic architecture and the soothing sounds of the rushing waterfall, chirping birds, and simple conversation.

What they found was much more than they had bargained for.

* * *

><p>"Are you certain?" Mozzie asked her, sunglasses discarded now looking her straight in the eye. He needed to know if he could believe her. The story was far-fetched, and dangerous, and the absolute last thing that Neal needed in his life right now.<p>

"I am certain," Ellen proclaimed. "Giuseppe Rocco may have just been an underboss for the last regime before the FBI sweep, but every indication is he's rebuilding the Cleveland mafia and was using Blaine and Cooper's Dad to do it."

"This can't be happening," Mozzie whined as he threw his face in his hands. "Rocco and de Luca had this love/hate relationship back in the day. Rocco was ruthless. If he sees Cooper or Blaine as a threat he won't hesitate to take them out. What they hell was their father thinking?"

"Unfortunately he didn't know who he was working for until long after Cooper had already gone. He'd just been a hired gun who loved doing what he did. By the time he suspected just what he'd gotten himself into, it was too late to get out," she frowned then added, "and between his pride and arrogance he really didn't want to."

"And now he'll get them killed," Mozzie groaned. He stood up and paced, not even caring about Jones' careful eye anymore. At this rate even _he_ was thinking Peter needed to be involved. "I have to talk to Neal. The only organization he's ever wanted to stay absolutely clear of was the mafia and now Darling Dad has plopped him right down in the middle of their dealings."

"Tell him to be careful, Mozzie. Rocco's trying to build something so he's vulnerable but he's also desperate. The last thing I want to see is Cooper or Blaine caught up in their father's mess."

Mozzie nodded slowly. "That's the last thing any of us want to see," he agreed before heading back to midtown, passing Jones along the way.

* * *

><p>The only sound they heard was the rushing of water in their ears and Blaine wasn't too sure it was coming from the waterfall. His head was spinning and his heart was racing. He'd had a panic attack before, falling to the tile floors of the hospital in Ohio. This time he fell to the rocks beneath his feet.<p>

"Blaine are you okay?" Kurt whispered, knowing full well Blaine was anything but okay, but he was trying desperately to keep calm and not panic himself. He grabbed hold of Blaine's shoulders and leaned him back softly against the stone wall, bringing their bottle of water to Blaine's lips. "Are you going to pass out?"

Blaine pursed his lips and slowly swallowed the liquid. His eyes closed as sweat streamed down his face but he shook his head back and forth in as much reassurance as possible. Only one word kept going through his mind. _Mafia._

He and Cooper were in serious danger.

"What the hell do I do now Kurt," Blaine breathed, nearly hyperventilating.

Kurt had no idea what someone did when they learned the mafia could be after them. But he took a deep breath and remembered that there were people around them, people who supported Blaine, who did know. "We go talk to Neal. And we talk to Peter. I don't know what to do but they will, I promise."

Blaine fell trembling into Kurt's arms and Kurt held him close. "I'm scared Kurt," he admitted.

Kurt kissed him softly on the head and squeezed him tight. "It's probably not nearly as exciting as it seems," Kurt tried to deflect with a warm smile. They slowly stood up and made their way back home through the Park.

"I don't want exciting Kurt," Blaine said quietly, still shaky as they walked back to the apartment. "I just want a quiet little life. You, me and a happy normal family. I want to go to Dalton and come home to Cooper, and dream of kids on the Carousel without looking over my shoulder every second of the day wondering when the dream might come to an end. I just want to go back to my normal life where I'm the messed up kid who's bullied by stupid jocks and not on a Mafia hit list." Blaine shook his head as they reached the subway station and he turned to Kurt, panic still emanating from his eyes. "I just want everything to be okay again. Is that really too much to ask?"

Kurt let a tear slip before he wiped it away and hugged Blaine never wanting to let go. "No love," he whispered in his ear. "It's not too much to ask at all."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Thank you for reading. Your thoughts are so much appreciated so please review :-)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:**

**Well hello Gleeks and Collars!**

**So, I'd apologize for the tremendously long and inexcusable wait between chapters, but I don't think words can even begin to tell you how sorry I am. Every time I get an alert for this story I feel so bad that it's taking me so long to finish.**

**But no matter how long it takes, I promise I WILL finish it, and I hope it won't be so long before I post another chapter. The popularity of this story amazes me and I promise I won't let you down!**

* * *

><p>The trip back to the apartment was long. Too long because it gave Blaine plenty of time to think, to run through every scenario in his head, each one growing worse than the one before. Images of him and Cooper and even Kurt being kidnapped or killed ran through his head. On the subway his eyes darted, studying anyone who even set their gaze on them. With every step on the sidewalk he glanced into the storefront glass beside him to see if anyone was following. Kurt grabbed his hand, grounding him, reminding him that he was here and not floating into the abyss where nightmares were real.<p>

Fear slowly turned to anger. But it wasn't directed just at his father. There was only one person who could have sent Mozzie out to meet with that woman and that meant that Cooper knew. Cooper knew that their father had been mixed up in something greater than a little bit of accounting fraud and had kept it from Blaine. No, not Cooper. Neal. He had treated Blaine like a child and put him at risk by not making sure he knew the danger and then had the gall to tell Mozzie everything instead. Mozzie who had helped him burn the ledgers and probably erased computer files, precisely the evidence they could have used against the mafia, or traded, or something, anything to get them out of this mess and safe again. His fists clenched.

"Ow," Kurt exclaimed, Blaine's nails digging into his palm as he squeezed his hand too tight.

Blaine looked to his hand as if it belonged to someone else, muttered, "Sorry," and loosened his grip. But Kurt could see the anger in his eyes as the city lights reflected off of them.

They reached the mansion and Kurt tried to calm him before going in, but Blaine stormed inside, taking the mahogany stairs two by two to the penthouse apartment. He started shouting before he even opened the door. "Neal Caffrey you better be in there!" He flung it open so forcefully it slammed when it hit the wall. "You said it would be different! You said you would try and that we would be safe!"

Three steps into the apartment and he stopped. Four silent faces turned to stare at the intrusion. Neal stepped toward him. "You called me Neal," he said quietly.

Blaine's eyes flashed up at Jones, Peter and Mozzie, then back to his brother. His face was grim, his amber eyes hard as stone. "Well that's your name, isn't it."

Neal looked past Blaine to Kurt, standing against the door he'd silently closed behind him. Wide and apologetic blue eyes pleaded with Neal to stay calm and to fix this, whatever _this_ was. His gaze returned to Blaine, and he reached a hand out to his shoulder. It was trembling beneath his fingers. "Blaine, what's going on?"

"You _know_ what's going on," Blaine said, his voice breaking , trying to hold back tears of betrayal and fear. "Apparently all of you know what's going on but instead of telling me you chose to keep me in the dark like a child," he spat.

Kurt came to his side and took his hand. "We heard Mozzie in the park with that woman," he explained softly. "We know the mafia is after you guys."

Neal sucked in a breath and reached out, pulling Blaine into a hug. Blaine tried not to cry but it was no use, his emotions were overflowing and he didn't have any idea how one was supposed to feel when they found out the mob had a target on their back. Neal placed a hand on his head, calming him as he had when they were so much younger. But Blaine wasn't that little boy any more. He was almost a grown man, and now he might have to grow a little bit quicker.

"Come on," Neal whispered, letting Blaine go but keeping a hand on his shoulder. He looked at Kurt too and gave a small, sad smile. "Let's all sit down and talk."

* * *

><p>"So what do we do now?" Blaine asked. His head was swimming with everything Neal and Mozzie and the others had revealed about what they know so far. Blaine had never wanted to know anything about the mafia before and now his head was like a mini Wikipedia. As far as they all could piece together, after the FBI swept through the Cleveland Mafia in the early 90's, the underboss from the time, Giuseppe Rocco, began a slow and careful climb back to relevancy. He went under the radar for years, the FBI having declared the Cleveland crime family inactive, many even calling it extinct. But it was just that declaration that seemed to have allowed Rocco to pray on unsuspecting minor players to help him build his empire back up again. Minor players like Blaine and Cooper's father.<p>

"You and Neal do nothing," Peter instructed. "You let the FBI handle this. We'll put an unmarked car on the apartment for now, get an undercover agent inside. I'm sure June won't mind hosting a guest for a good cause."

"What about when we go out?" Blaine asked softly. He ran his hands through his hair and Kurt took his hands and held them tight. "What about when I go to school, or Kurt goes to NYADA? I'm already looking over my shoulder."

"That's a good idea in New York City anyway," Mozzie piped in.

"I don't know how you live like this Cooper," Blaine sighed. He felt like he was suffocating with fear, his insides curled into knots. His whole world was once again falling apart around him.

"We will get locations on all the major players," Peter promised. "Stay in tonight, and tomorrow we should have some answers." He forced Blaine's gaze and his eyes bore into Blaine's. "We will keep you and Kurt and your brother safe. I promise. This will be over long before school starts."

Blaine lowered his head onto the table, his arms folded beneath him. It was so much information to take in. Kurt rubbed his back in small soothing circles and whispered reassurance in his ear.

Neal and the agents got up and headed to the door, speaking in hushed voices. "How much danger do you really think we're in?" Neal asked, leading them out the door. He closed it behind him. Blaine didn't need to know any more than he already did.

"It's too early to say," Peter answered. "Maybe none. Maybe a lot. If we need to move you to a safe house we will, but let's get some answers first. I'll head to the prison and talk to DeLuca first thing in the morning. Ask him about Rocco, he's sure to give something up. Meanwhile we'll contact Ohio. Get information." Peter squeezed Neal on the shoulder. "Don't worry I'm not going to let anything happen to Blaine or to you. We'll figure this out."

"I'm trusting you Peter," Neal said.

Peter pursed his lips and nodded. He understood the significance and responsibility of that. "I won't let you down." He tugged on the lapels of his suit and led Jones back downstairs.

"I can get info too Neal." Mozzie bounced on his toes almost eagerly but Neal knew it was anxiety not eagerness that drove his movement. Mozzie would never trust the feds over the word on the street. "I can go to Ohio-"

"No, you've done enough," Neal insisted. "I don't want anything tracing back and questions have a way of just generating more questions. Let Peter and the FBI do their thing." He patted Mozzie on the arm. "We'll be alright. You just keep your head down. Last thing we need is another Mafia boss going after you. We got lucky last time, but one was more than enough."

Mozzie shoved his hands in his pockets and nodded. "Okay. Let me know if you need anything."

"I will Moz." Neal looked at his friend fondly. He couldn't ask for a better one. "Thanks."

* * *

><p>Neal came back into the apartment, closing the door behind him. He'd expected to find his brother and Kurt huddled together at the table, but instead they'd moved to Blaine's bed, sitting cuddled together against the bookcase, a photo album in Blaine's lap. He couldn't help but smile, seeing them together so easily, so lovingly. He wanted more than anything for Blaine to never lose that. Not like he had.<p>

"What are you guys doing?" Neal asked softly, sitting down on the other side of Blaine.

"Just going through this photo album," Blaine said. When they'd packed the house in Westerville there were a few boxes of keepsakes and mementos that Blaine had insisted on not putting into storage. "Kurt's never seen us all together as kids." He gazed at the page in front of him, a family picture from when he was about 3 years old. He absentmindedly ran a finger over the photo. "Mom and Dad look so young."

"That's how I remember them," Neal said sadly and Blaine frowned. Sometimes he forgot that his brother hadn't seen their parents in nearly ten years. Neal turned the page to see them on a trip they'd taken when Blaine was four to Disneyland. An adorable mop of curls escaped beneath a hat of Mickey ears, a huge smile and eyes of wonder that stared back at them. Neal stood by his side, peering down at his little brother so full of excitement. "I remember that trip," Neal said. "It was over winter break my first year at Dalton. It was one of the best vacations we'd ever had. Everyone was just so happy."

"Well Disney _is_ the happiest place on earth," Blaine smirked up at his brother.

Kurt just watched them, two brothers reminiscing about better times. It almost made him forget what had driven them all here to this very spot. He reached around Blaine and held him close. Losing him seemed too much of a real possibility right now, and he never wanted to let him go.

Blaine continued turning the pages and it brought to mind stories they couldn't wait to retell, sharing with Kurt memories of their short childhood together. Their performances in the living room his Mom had so eagerly captured, the birthdays, carnivals and graduations. Even Neal singing with the Warblers and his art shows at Dalton. They could see the change in Neal, from a carefree child to a teenager with far too much knowledge behind his eyes. He grew quieter as he aged in the photographs.

A flip of the page brought Neal face to face with Kate. A picture of them happy, dancing together at a Dalton/Crawford dance. His breath hitched and he took it out of the translucent sleeve to look at it more closely. "I have no idea how mom got that picture," he whispered. He turned it over, wondering if she'd marked it with a date or a note. There were numbers in his mother's handwriting, but they weren't a date.

39 57 30 N 82 59 59 W

"What is that?" Blaine asked confused.

Neal stared at it, and he knew instantly. "They're coordinates," he said and he jumped off the bed and immediately logged onto his laptop. Kurt and Blaine followed him and looked over his shoulder as he plugged the coordinates into Google. His eyes opened wide. "Ohio National Bank," he muttered under his breath. He left the boys staring as he ran back to the photo album and searched every single one of the pictures, but there was nothing else to give him any hint of what it might be for.

"There must be a safety deposit box," Neal said quietly, lost in thought. "Which means somewhere there's a key. What else is in those boxes Blaine?" The urgency in Neal's voice was contagious and Kurt and Blaine pulled the parcels from the closet. They searched through more photo albums, books that had been special to them all. Blaine had saved some of his mother's figurines and his father's pens as well as other small tokens that just reminded him of the good moments. They searched each of them meticulously but there was no key and nothing held another clue.

Kurt finally yawned with exhaustion and reached for Blaine. "It's been a really long day and I am falling asleep on the floor."

"I'm not letting you go home, not when it's so dark, not with the possibility of the mafia trying to find us," Blaine told him.

Kurt smiled and cupped his cheek, kissing him gently. "I'll call Rachel and tell her not to expect me." He glanced over at Neal, still pouring over the boxes. "That is if it's okay that I stay."

Neal finally looked up and he blinked, his eyes warming as he broke from his spell. "Of course it's okay. I'll be sure to put my ear plugs in," he smirked. Both boys blushed but neither argued. Blaine gave Kurt a spare toothbrush that they quickly decided would just be Kurt's when he was there and an old t-shirt and sweats.

When Kurt disappeared into the bathroom, Blaine helped Neal clean up the mess they'd made and put the boxes away back into the closet. He pulled out the only piece of artwork they'd agreed on keeping, a watercolor by an Ohio artist of two boys kneeling at the water. "You really should put this up somewhere. I know it's no Rembrandt, but when you were gone, it always reminded me of you. Mom too, I saw the way she looked at it."

Neal took it from him with an eye roll. Blaine was right. It was no Rembrandt and it didn't match any of the rest of the art in his apartment. But he knew that it mattered to Blaine. "You're right, I should," he said, leaning it against the kitchen island. "Tomorrow, I promise."

The bathroom door opened and Blaine went in to get ready for bed. Neal disappeared into his room, closing the curtain behind him.

* * *

><p>"You really think the mob is after Neal and Blaine?" Elizabeth brushed her hair at the vanity while Peter brushed his teeth.<p>

"I hink hairs a eally istit ossihility." He spit into the sink and rinsed.

Elizabeth raised a brow, looking at him through the mirror and smirked. "Care to try that again?"

He wiped his face on the hand towel, hanging it up nicely again so his wife didn't yell at him. "I said I think there's a really distinct possibility." He hated it. He hated that just as things were finally starting to look like Neal might settle into a life without crime, the crime found him. He walked over to Elizabeth and rubbed her neck. "We have to go on the belief that Rocco knows that Cooper is Neal and that Blaine went to live with him."

"That doesn't mean though that he's after them. I mean, Blaine's just a kid and Neal hasn't been with his father for years." She wanted them to be safe. She wanted her husband to give her some semblance of reassurance that Neal and Blaine would be safe because the mob was dangerous. Last time Mozzie had almost been killed.

"Neal helped his father. He knows about the money laundering. There was so little evidence found at the house I have to believe that Neal and Mozzie got rid of it, but if Rocco thinks they have it, that they can sell him out-"

"Then why don't they pretend they can? Use it as leverage to get a meeting with Rocco and then you can take him out just like you did DeLuca."

"And put Neal in the same situation Mozzie put himself in with DeLuca? You said it yourself, it's too dangerous." Peter had thought of it himself, but he'd decided against it immediately. He hadn't wanted Mozzie to do it the last time, had locked him up to try to avoid it. But Mozzie had his own mind. He always did. And so did Neal. His hands froze on Elizabeth's shoulders.

She glanced up at him and saw the panic in his eyes through the mirror. She turned, taking his hands gently. "What is it?"

"If you thought of confronting Rocco, and I thought of confronting Rocco-"

Elizabeth sighed. "Then Neal and Mozzie have probably already planned it."

* * *

><p><em><strong>From Peter to Neal [10:48pm]: Whatever you're planning Neal, don't do it. Let us do our jobs.<strong>_

"I'm just saying Neal, if your mother has evidence hidden then it's just what Rocco wants," Mozzie was saying on the phone. "Instead of him coming after you we could confront him ourselves. Give him the information in exchange for a deal to leave you alone."

"It seems too risky," Neal said. A year ago he wouldn't have said that. But he had Blaine to think about now. "I trust Peter. We have to let the FBI handle things this time. I'm sorry Moz, but I have to do it this way or Blaine will never forgive me."

Mozzie was silent on the other end of the line. Neal glanced to the curtain where he could hear Blaine and Kurt whispering softly on the other side. "So this is it then," Mozzie finally said, voice filled with resignation.

"We get whatever she's stored away and we hand it over to Peter. As soon as I find the key, or any more information I'll let you know," Neal said before hanging up.

Neal stared at Peter's text and the coordinates in his hands. He didn't need a key to open the box, he could pick that kind of lock in seconds, but he knew they would need the key to get in the door. Or at least some semblance of one.

He fell back onto his pillow.

He couldn't decide if the idea that his mother knew, had maybe known all along, made him feel better or worse. But either way he was immensely grateful that she'd trusted him to make things right. Because even though they hadn't talked in over ten years, even though she'd died without the chance for apologies or goodbyes, even though he'd turned away from the Anderson name without so much as a tear shed, he knew without a doubt that she'd left their family's name in his hands.

And he desperately needed to know what the Anderson name truly meant.

* * *

><p>"Seriously Blaine, I know you love this painting, but there is nowhere to hang it," Neal whined. Kurt giggled to himself.<p>

"Yes there is Coop, you just have to be creative. Now come on." Blaine looked around, his eyes narrowing, trying to hone in on the perfect spot. There was art everywhere, famous paintings, reproductions that Neal had painted and even a few original pieces. Surely there was something there he could move.

"Let's just put it on the shelf above the sink," Neal said and he started clearing a spot, but Blaine stopped him.

"No. I want it on the wall, like it was at home," Blaine insisted. "It's Mom's picture for us, Coop, it's the only one she kept after you left and even though to you it's not important, it is to me and it was to her."

"Fine." Neal looked around and found a spot. "If it matters so much I'll move these two above your couch and put this one there. Okay?" Blaine's satisfied grin was answer enough and Neal rolled his eyes. He took the smaller paintings off the wall and turned the new one to line up the hook. And froze.

"What is it?" Blaine asked worried, and he and Kurt both crowded around a silent Neal, staring at the back of the painting. In the upper right corner where it couldn't be missed, a quote was sprawled in black script. Script they both recognized as their mother's.

_I clasp the key around my neck  
>and wonder if the time is yet.<br>If I unlocked the gate today,  
>Would you come in? Or run away?<em>

"The key around my neck," Neal muttered to himself, trying to decipher the clue.

"My key," Kurt whispered. His hand fluttered to his chest, understanding.

Now Neal's heart was racing. "What key?" Both boys were lost in a momentary memory and Neal had no patience for that. "What key Blaine?" he shouted.

"Mom had a golden key that Dad had given her when they were dating. I gave it to Kurt after she died. He wore it to prom." Blaine looked up at Neal, almost breathless. "But it can't be that key. It's wouldn't open a safety deposit box."

"But would it open something else? Something that maybe holds the key to the box?" he asked quickly and looked at Kurt. "Where is it?"

"It's back at my apartment," Kurt said. "But I suppose it could open something. A diary or a small box or something."

"But there's nothing like that in the stuff I brought, Coop," Blaine reminded him.

"Which means it's back in Ohio," Neal said. He got his phone out and was typing before the boys could say another word. Kurt nervously slipped his hand in Blaine's. Cooper went out on the deck to make a call.

"If you're going back to Ohio Blaine, I'm going with you," Kurt said with determination. "I'm not letting you out of my sight, not now."

But Blaine shook his head. "I'm not going to Ohio. Cooper's gonna do this right and tell the FBI what we found. If anyone's going to Ohio it'll be Peter or Jones." He closed his eyes. He had to be right. He couldn't handle it if Neal went without him and he didn't want to go…

"Mozzie will be by in ten minutes," Neal interrupted Blaine's thoughts, closing the sliding glass behind him. His voice and demeanor left no room for argument. "He'll bring you back to the apartment Kurt to get the key and then he'll go to Ohio. Bring whatever's in the safety deposit box back here before Peter even knows he's missing."

Blaine felt dizzy, everything was moving too quickly and he didn't understand it one bit. "Why can't you just tell Peter?" he asked, almost begged, falling down on the couch. "Let _him_ go."

Neal took one look at his brother and willed himself to slow down, take a breath and explain. He reached for him and when Blaine didn't pull away he sat down next to him. Kurt sat as well and wrapped an arm around Blaine's waist. "We need to know what's in the box first before we just hand it over to Peter." Blaine could hear the regret in his voice and he knew this wasn't how Neal wanted things. "If it implicates me-"

"You could go back to jail," Blaine finished for him. "But you were just a kid!"

"And now I'm a career criminal. And Mozzie and I tampered with the evidence of a federal investigation. I can't be on their radar again Blaine, I just can't."

Kurt grasped Blaine's hand and squeezed it tight, forcing Blaine's eyes to shift. Kurt's were warm, loving, and resigned. "Cooper's right sweetie," he said. "This is the way it has to happen."

"I don't want you going out there, Kurt, to your apartment-"

"I'll be fine," Kurt promised and kissed Blaine softly. "You're being dramatic," he smirked tenderly.

"I'm a high school, glee club senior caught in the middle of a mafia war, I think I'm allowed to be a little dramatic," Blaine insisted, but he laughed softly.

A knock on the door interrupted them. The room grew suddenly serious again as Mozzie entered the room.

"We'll have to sneak past the feds," Mozzie told Kurt not even saying hello. "They let me in, but I don't know that they'll let Kurt out."

"Do what you have to Moz," Neal said and handed him the paper with the coordinates and the key to the storage unit. "You find whatever Kurt's key belongs to, get to the safety deposit box and bring everything home," he instructed.

"Do not pass go, do not collect 100 dollars?" Moz quipped.

"Right," Neal said.

Blaine stood with Kurt by the door, pulling him into his arms. "Be safe," he breathed, resting their foreheads together. "I love you." Their lips met, soft and tender, neither wanting to admit their fear this could be goodbye.

"Stop worrying," Kurt told him and he hoped it sounded convincing. "I'll call you as soon as I'm home."

Blaine nodded and watched Mozzie and Kurt slip out the door.

He stood immobilized until his brother's hands rested on his shoulders. "He's going to be fine Squirt. Mozzie could get around this city safely with a laser target on his back," Neal assured him.

Blaine didn't buy it though. "If that was supposed to be comforting you failed miserably," he said, but a faint smile played at his lips. He walked away from Neal's hands and collapsed into one of the kitchen seats. "I will never understand how you do this, Coop. How you live with the fear and the worry all the time. I think it would kill me."

Neal brought over the chessboard and laid it out on the table setting it up. Blaine rolled his eyes but arranged his side. "It's all a game Blaine. There are pawns and there are kings and the pawn's goal is always to capture every other piece until he gets to the other side and is promoted…to a bishop or a knight, a rook or even a queen. But the pawn forgets that try as he might, he can never be king, and he'll never be the last one standing." Blaine watched fascinated as Neal picked up both kings. "Now the interesting thing to remember about the game is not that only one king can survive, but that two kings may never stand next to each other or capture each other."

"But a king can capture a lesser piece," Blaine pointed out. "And even a pawn can capture the king."

Neal smiled, eyeing the pieces. "It's all about vying for position. But for it to really matter, you have to be playing the game. Which we are not."

"Are you sure?" Blaine looked deep into Neal's eyes, searching. For truth, for assurance, and most of all for a sign that everything was going to be okay.

"I'm sure Blaine. I'm not playing the game anymore," Neal promised. "Those days are done. It's just you and me. Peter will get Rocco, we'll find out the truth about Dad, and you'll never have to be afraid again."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**I hope that at least a little bit this chapter was worth the wait. I love you all, you are amazing readers.**


End file.
